Smile
by Lethe Seraph
Summary: JouxSeto, OtogixHonda, onesided YamixYugi. Love is born from the smallest things. -complete-
1. Dreaming

Smile 

by Lethe

**Chapter One: Dreaming**

            --------------------------

            Just a short, pointless… thing.

            I hope that it can make you smile.  ^___^  

            Please review!

            ---------------------------

_Ugh.  I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night,_ grumbled Kaiba inwardly.  _I want to sleep._  He slumped forward unconsciously, then caught his action and sat up again.  Usually, he wasn't very affected by lack of sleep; but then, he didn't usually stay up so… damn… late…. Whoa.  He blinked and sat up again.  The teacher was droning on and on.  It wasn't really helping.  Just droning, on and on, about nothing important, in the same monotonous voice that could lull anyone right to sleep, that's what she was doing, just droning – Kaiba sat up.  In a last effort, he propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands.  Then one of his hands slipped, and he found that it was a struggle even to keep his eyes open, everything was unfocusing, the teacher was just droning and he wasn't paying attention at all, he was just… asleep.

            _Bor-ing__._  Jonouchi tuned out the teacher effortlessly.  He looked around the classroom.  What he saw made him smirk: Kaiba, the smug, rich, _perfect_ boy, had actually fallen asleep.  Jonouchi grinned and crossed his fingers, hoping that the teacher would notice.

            _How did I get home?_  thought Kaiba.  A moment ago, he had been in the classroom.  _The logical explanation for this is that I've fallen asleep,_ he told himself rationally.  _I'm still in the classroom, and when the teacher realizes that I'm asleep, I'll be given detention.  _He tried, unsuccessfully, to wake himself up.  

_Well, I'll wake up eventually.  As long as I'm dreaming, I might as well enjoy it. _ "Mokuba?" he called.

            "Yes, big brother?" chirped Mokuba, running into the room immediately.  He looked up at Kaiba and smiled hopefully.  "You're not working?"

            "No, I'm not."  Kaiba smiled back and hugged the boy around the middle, picking him up and running through the hall.  "Do you want to fly?"

            "Yeah!  Yeah!  Yeah!"  Mokuba yelled happily.  He stuck his arms out, as though they were wings, and made zooming noises.

            Kaiba grinned, then tossed him onto the couch.  "I'm coming to get you!" he hollered in a mock-scary voice.  

            "Eek!  Aah!"  Mokuba tried to squirm away, laughing hysterically as Seto tickled him.  

"You're not going to get away!"

"Oh yeah?!" 

            "Hey!" laughed Seto.  "You can't tickle _me_!"

            "Wanna bet?"

            The two began chasing each other through the house.

            _I wonder if he's still asleep?_  Jonouchi snuck a glance back at Kaiba.  The brown-haired boy mumbled.  His hand, lying limply on his desk, twitched a little.  Jonouchi laughed inwardly.  He had distinguished one word:  'Mokuba'.  And then – Jonouchi blinked in surprise – Kaiba's expression lightened.  His lips curled upward, into a smile.  A _smile_.

            Jonouchi softened slightly.  _I didn't know that he could smile…_

_            He looks like a regular boy when he does._

_            Like someone I would want to be my friend._

            Seto and Mokuba sprawled over the couch, breathing heavily.  They had managed to run past almost every room – when you think about it, a pretty amazing feat – and had declared a truce.

            Mokuba lifted his head tiredly.  "Seto?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Thanks."

            "Any time."  Seto pulled his brother close, ruffling his hair, and settled into sleep. 

            Which was, of course, when he woke up.

            ***

            "No, thank you, I'll walk." Seto told the driver.  "It's a nice day."  He swung his briefcase back and forth, walking jauntily down the sidewalk, as the limousine pulled into the street.  For some reason, he was in a good mood.  _Probably because the teacher hadn't caught him sleeping_, he thought with a chuckle.  He wondered, briefly, if he had had a dream, or rather, if anyone had _seen_ him dreaming.  Ah well.  Probably best not to dwell on it.

            He should really do this more often.  The autumn leaves were beautiful.  Seto smiled to himself.

            _When I get home, I think I'll play with Mokuba._ __


	2. Pleading

Smile 

by Lethe

Chapter Two: Pleading 

            Jonouchi woke up.  He groaned tiredly and walked unsteadily to the sink, turning on a faucet and splashing his face with cold water.  _That dream again._    

            Every night since that day, he had been having the same dream.  What scared him was that Kaiba was in it.  Kaiba, smiling.  Smiling at him.  Jonouchi knew, he _knew,_ that if he told anyone about the dream, they would laugh.  Kaiba, smile?  Nah.  Why is it bothering you so much?  

            He paused.  Why _is_ it bothering me so much?

            Usually, Kaiba's smile was one of ice.  He was always mocking someone – and most of the time, it was Jonouchi.  He seemed never to let his guard down, never to do anything freely.

            But on that day, when I looked at him…

            He smiled; unconsciously, he let down his defenses and was an ordinary teenager with the kindest of smiles.

            That smile had made Kaiba look, for a moment, like he was a genuinely nice person.

            _I felt almost _sorry_ that I had insulted him._

            With that thought, Jonouchi made a decision: He would try to become Kaiba's friend.

            And someday, Kaiba would smile for him.

            The class chattered cheerfully as their teacher wrote on the board.  There were five minutes to go until the morning bell.  In one corner were the majority of the class, watching Anzu attempt to duel Yugi; in the other were the rest of the students, cramming for tests or sleeping.

            And then there was Seto Kaiba.  He wasn't watching the duel – it had been obvious from the start who would win – but he wasn't studying, either.  And he certainly wasn't sleeping; he had learned his lesson and gone to bed early.  No, Kaiba was sitting at his desk.  To any casual observer, it would seem that the rich young businessman was thinking, planning out a big meeting or contemplating the latest deals.  But he wasn't doing that either.

            Seto Kaiba was daydreaming.

            He and Mokuba had had a lot of fun the previous day.  The boy had been thrilled when Kaiba suggested that they play a few games, beaming up at him like he was happiness itself.

            Kaiba suppressed a grin.  Mokuba could be cuter than anything when he wanted to.

            He blinked himself out of the daydream and glanced around the classroom.  He had been right – Anzu had lost without even denting Yugi's Life Points, and was now discussing strategies with Yugi enthusiastically.  Most of the students were settling down now.  And the mutt was staring at him.

            Eh?  Kaiba sent a glare in Jonouchi's general direction, and Jonouchi quickly looked away.  There.

            _I shall have to ask him why he was staring at me,_ thought Kaiba, before the bell rang and the teacher threatened to steal away the consciousness of all.

            _Here goes nothing._  The day was finally over, and students were pouring out of the school.  Kaiba was calmly closing his briefcase and walking to the door.

            Jonouchi took a deep breath and stepped next to him.

            Kaiba noticed quickly and turned to look at Jonouchi.  "What do you want?"

            "I want to talk to you," said Jonouchi.

            "I would rather have intelligent conversation, thank you," said Kaiba coldly, brushing past Jonouchi.

            _Jerkjerkjerkjerkjerk__._  "Wait.  Please."

            Kaiba stopped walking.  

            Jonouchi waited silently.

            "I have nothing better to do anyway," grumbled Kaiba, turning to face Jonouchi.  "What is it?"

            Jonouchi smiled tentatively, startling Kaiba.  "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

            Kaiba blinked.  Jonouchi didn't seem to intend harm.  

            The teacher was watching them interestedly.

            "Yes, let's go.  I know a good place," said Kaiba quickly, dragging Jonouchi out by the sleeve.


	3. Beginning

Smile 

by Lethe

**Chapter Three: Beginning**

            --------------

            (mumbles) I'm writing like Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket… ('Let's all be friends!')

            ```````````

            This has to be one of the shortest chapters I've ever written for _anything._

            --------------

            _How did I end up here? thought Kaiba.  He was in a café, sitting across from Jonouchi the mutt, who had actually __asked to speak with him and was now finishing off a rather large bowl of ice cream.  _I wonder if he expects me to pay?__

Kaiba took a last sip of water and put the cup to one side.  "What do you want to talk about?"

            "I just wanted to say something…" said Jonouchi hesitantly.

            _Well, spit it out! "Go on."_

            The words rushed out.  "I'm sorry for insulting you.  Can we be friends?"  

            "…What?"

            Jonouchi gulped and repeated himself.

            "Well…" said Kaiba slowly.  Jonouchi was actually making an effort to talk to him, and he had apologized?  This was unlike him, Kaiba had to admit, but could he have been sincere?

            _What should I say? _

_            Do I really hate him that much?_

            _Does he really hate me?  Jonouchi watched Kaiba, waiting for his answer.  __Why shouldn't he?  I've been so rude to him… though not without provocation, he thought glumly.  _Right about now, he'll probably get up and leave, or say something cruel, like –__

"I'm sorry as well."

            _What?!  _

            "I realize that…" Kaiba paused, and continued quietly.  "I wasn't very polite to you either.  I don't know what brought about your sudden change of heart… but…" 

            _He's sorry too…?_

            "If you're really willing to forgive me, then I am willing to forgive you as well."  Kaiba extended his hand awkwardly.  "Let's be… friends."

            Jonouchi grinned and shook Kaiba's hand.  "Yeah."

            "So…" said Kaiba seriously.

            "Yeah…?"

            "Are you going to pay, or am I?"

            Jonouchi winced and pulled out his wallet.  Empty.  "I'll… uh… pay you back later, I guess."

            "Forget it," said Kaiba, waving for a waitress.  

            ***

            "…So we're actually friends now!" said Jonouchi happily.

            Yugi smiled.  "I'm proud of you, Jou.  Not many people would have the courage to do that."

            "Yeah," agreed Anzu.  Her eyes danced.

            Jonouchi quickly spoke before she could turn this into a lecture.  "And he paid for my ice cream, too."

            "All right!" said Honda.  

            "That was really nice of him," said Yugi thoughtfully.  "Of course, I'm kind of surprised that _he apologized as well."_

            "Yeah, me too."

            "Awwww," said Honda mockingly, "but who's gonna call our little Jonouchi a dog now?  I guess it's up to-"

            "Heyyy!" yelled Jonouchi.  He pulled Honda into a death-grip around the neck.  "Don't you ever-"

            Honda flipped Jou over his back and onto Yugi's couch.  "Don't I ever what?"

            Then they all laughed and the conversation turned to other things.

            Namely, what kind of pizza they should order, and how much they thought Jonouchi and Honda could eat.

            ***

            Seto lay back in bed and reflected upon the day's events.

            As he drifted into sleep, he smiled.

            _Thank you, Jonouchi.  _


	4. Thinking

Smile 

****

by Lethe

**Chapter Four: Thinking**

         "Good morning!"

         "G-g-" Jonouchi yawned widely.  "Good morning, Yuug."

         Yugi grinned, looking up at him.  "Tired?"

         "I don't know _how_ you can be so damn cheerful in the morning…"

         "Language!" chided Anzu, startling Jonouchi out of his daze.

         "Can't you just say hi like any normal person?" groaned Jonouchi.

         The three were walking to school together.  It was an ordinary, sunny Monday, and they all were in good moods for varying reasons, the main one being a lack of tests.

         "So, Yugi, did you finish the homework?"

         "Homework?"

         "Remember?  …History?"

         "…Right!  Yep!" Yugi beamed at Anzu.  "With time to spare!"

         Jonouchi sighed.  "Well, there'll be time before class starts…"

         Yugi and Anzu both _tsk_ed.  "You really shouldn't procrastinate," said Yugi playfully. 

         "Yeah, yeah, whatever…  I'll bet you didn't finish the English homework!"

         Yugi and Anzu looked stricken.  "English homework?"

         Jonouchi nodded seriously, but then burst into laughter.  "You should have seen the looks on your-"

         He couldn't finish his sentence.  He had been mercilessly attacked by two large, heavy backpacks.  

**

         Jonouchi, Anzu, Yugi, and Honda navigated through the chattering crowd with difficulty.  It was lunchtime, after all, and Domino High's students were gathered in the halls.  

         "Darn it," said Yugi.  "At this rate, by the time we get to the cafeteria, there won't be any seats left!"

         Jonouchi laughed.  "Yuug, you worry too much."  

**

         "I was right," said Yugi sadly.  "We were too late."

         "Aw, it's not that bad, Yugi!" consoled Honda.  "I mean… there are always the seats outside…"

         A large clap of thunder echoed through the cafeteria.  Honda winced.  "Ookay, it's raining.  That's… uh… great.  Just great."

         "Hey!  Over here!" shouted Kaiba, waving.  The four sighed in relief and hurried to Kaiba's table.

         "I'm going to buy lunch," said Jonouchi, after greeting Kaiba.  Anzu and Honda followed him.

         Yugi glanced over his bag lunch at Kaiba.  "Um…hi."

         "Hello," said Kaiba.  He looked around quickly and then turned his gaze back to Yugi.  "Yugi?"

         "Yeah?"

         "Do you know why Jonouchi changed his mind about me?" asked Kaiba.  

         "No," said Yugi.  "I mean, I have a few ideas, but he didn't tell me why."

         "Oh."

         "So why did _you_ change your mind about _Jonouchi_?" 

         "Uh…" said Kaiba.  His cheeks were tinged pink now.  "I'm not really sure.  Probably because… he told me that he was sorry.  What else can you do after that, you know?"

         Yugi nodded.  "I'm glad that you two can get along."

         "So am I."

         The two were quiet for a moment, eating their lunches.

         Yugi smiled silently.  _I think…_

_         I think that I'm beginning to understand Kaiba a little bit better._

_         And he's like Jonouchi._

He giggled.  _Of course, if I told either of them that, I think they'd say I was insane._


	5. Playing

Smile 

****

by Lethe

**Chapter Five: Playing**

         Jonouchi sighed.  Yugi, Anzu, and Honda had all stayed after school to make up some test or another, so he was walking home alone.  Ah, yes, a lonely Wednesday it was.  Oh well.  He always had his dad to look forward to.

         _Like that makes me feel any better._

         Jonouchi slowed his pace considerably.  He had always liked fall the best.  Domino was really colorful in preparation for Halloween and whatnot, not to mention the good smells -

         …Like apple pie… 

         _Aw, man, I'm hungry again._

         "What?"

         "C'mon, big brother, please?" piped Mokuba's voice through the cell phone.

         Kaiba laughed quietly.  "Fine.  Just make sure all your homework is done first, all right?"

         "Right!"

         "See you soon, Mokuba."

         Kaiba turned off the phone.  It always gave him a good feeling when he could do something to make Mokuba happy.  And that meant he had been in a good mood for quite a while, ever since the Thursday when he had put off work to play with the boy.

         Of course, that wasn't the only reason he was in a good mood, but in his mind, it was the most important one.

         And speaking of other reasons…

         …Wasn't that Jonouchi right there?

         "Driver.  Stop," he said quickly.  

         "Yessir," obliged the uniform-clad man, pulling over.

         Kaiba rolled down the window.  "Jonouchi!"

         "Jonouchi!"

         Jonouchi turned to the source of the voice in surprise.  "Oh!  Hi, Kaiba!"

         "Do you want a ride?" Kaiba gestured at the limo.

         _I can't let him see my place.  What would he think?  What if he saw Dad?_

"No, thanks," replied Jonouchi.

         "I insist," pressed Kaiba.  "It really wouldn't be any trouble."

         "No, thanks," said Jonouchi, just as stubbornly.

         "All right.  See you in school then."

         "Yeah, see you." 

         The limousine rolled on slowly.

         Kaiba thought for a moment.

         _To hell with it._

         "Driver.  Go back to the house.  I'm getting out."

         "Yessir," said the man in surprise, stopping the car.

         "Tell Mokuba I'll be home soon."

         "Yessir."

         Kaiba stepped out, and the limo sped off.

         "Fine then.  If you don't want to ride, then I'll walk with you." said Kaiba from behind Jonouchi.

         "Gwaaah!" said Jonouchi.  "K-Kaiba!  You scared me!"

Kaiba chuckled.  "Well, that was my intention."

         "Hmph," said Jonouchi, pretending to sulk.

         "I figured you were lonely," continued Kaiba.  "So, which way are we going?"

         _Looks like there's no way of avoiding him now.  Ah well.  I can just ask him not to come in or something, right? _Jonouchi pointed.  "The apartment's about ten minutes that way."

         "All right."

         There was a short silence.     

         "Um, so, how's school?" said Jonouchi awkwardly.

         "Dull."

         They were quiet again.

         Then Kaiba laughed.

         "What is it?" said Jonouchi in a slightly offended tone.

         "I'm not laughing at you," said Kaiba.  "I was just thinking… About now, we'd be arguing about something, wouldn't we?"

         "Yeah," agreed Jonouchi.  "I'd probably be mad at you for calling me a dog..."

         "Of course, you really are a mutt," teased Seto.  

         _But somehow… it's different from before,_ realized Jonouchi.  Like there were no ill intentions behind Kaiba's words.  _I can tell now that he's just playing._

_         And it's all right._

_         It really is._

"Ah!  Jonouchi!" said Kaiba in alarm.  "That didn't actually hurt your feelings, did it?!"

         Jonouchi blinked.  "No!  It's okay…" A gleam touched upon his eye.  "…Kaiba-boy."

         Kaiba stared at Jonouchi, then burst into laughter.  "Is that the best you could think of?"

         And the two walked to Jonouchi's apartment, trading insults and jokes all the way.

**

         "I'm home, Mokuba.  Sorry I'm late."

         "It's okay, Seto."

         "Is your homework done?"

         "Yep!"

         "Well, what are you waiting for?  Let's play!"

         "Yay!  You're the best!"


	6. Asking

Smile 

****

by Lethe

**Chapter Six: Asking**

`````````````````

         Poor Yugi.  I've ignored him so.

         Ah well!  Here he is, in all his glory!

         ``````````````````

         Yugi looked up, a sweetly uncertain expression lingering on his face.  "Anzu?"

         "Yes?" 

         "Will you…" He coughed nervously and continued.  "Uh… I mean… Yami needs your help.  I think that if we spent time with you, he might regain his memories…"

         "Aibou, what are you doing?"

         Yugi sighed and put down the apple.  "I'm trying to ask Anzu out."

         "Um…" Yami, for once, seemed doubtful of Yugi's mental capabilities.  "Yugi, that is an apple."

         "I know," said Yugi.  "But I have to practice."

         "Practice?"

         "Yeah.  I don't know what to say!"

         The spirit grinned slightly and began an uncannily accurate impression of Yugi.  "'Anzu, will you go out with me?'  …How about that?"

         "Aargh!" Yugi mock-groaned.  "How can you do it but not me?!"

         "And what's this 'Yami needs your help' thing supposed to mean?" continued Yami.  "We both know she'll never get a hint _that _subtle.  And besides, you already tried that.  Do you really think it would work better the second time?"

         "Uh… I don't know…" mumbled Yugi.  "I guess… I don't know…" He looked down and began twiddling his thumbs.  "I suck."

         Yami knelt to Yugi's level and stared seriously into his eyes.  "Whatever this sucking has to do with your current predicament, Yugi, rest assured that I do not think you are pitifully unable to say a certain phrase to a certain member of the opposite sex.  You have the ability, should you choose to show the courage you displayed in Duelist Kingdom, and are displaying even now in Battle City.  All you have to do is get Anzu alone and ask her."

         Yugi blinked at the spirit.  "Uh… thanks… I think."

         "You're welcome.  Someone is at the door."  And Yami disappeared into the Puzzle.

Yugi bounded off the bed and opened the door.

         A bemused Sugoroku stood in front of him, hand raised as though he had been about to knock.  "Good morning, Yugi…" he said mildly.  "Your friends are here."

         "So, Yugi, where are we going first?" asked Anzu.

         "Hopefully some place that has food…" said Jonouchi, eliciting cheers from Honda.  "I'm starving!"

         "Are you _always_ hungry?" said Seto.  "You had breakfast, what, an hour ago?"

         Yugi grinned.  "Like that matters."

         Jonouchi _harrumphed_.  "Feh.  Your ignorance astounds me."

         Seto was quick to respond.  "This from the mutt who can barely pass his classes?"

         "At least I'm not a… a… um… Well, at least I _have _an appetite!  And I'm not that bad!"

         "Great comeback, Jou," quipped Anzu.

         "I know, wasn't it really?" replied Jonouchi cheerfully.

         They all laughed.

         "Seriously, though, are we gonna get some food or what?  I didn't sacrifice my Saturday cartoons to just walk around with you – okay, I did – but darn it, guys, let's eat!"

         "Hear, hear!" said Honda.

         "Fine," Yugi sighed.  "So, what are we going to eat?"

         "More importantly, who has money?" said Anzu.

         There was silence.

         Kaiba groaned.  "Looks like I'm just the money man here…"

         There was a chorus of 'Yep!'s.

         Jonouchi nudged Honda.  "C'mon, Honda.  Let's go help Kaiba with the food."

         "Wha-?"

         "Come _on_!" Jonouchi grabbed Honda's arm and tugged him to the counter.  

         "What was that for?" said Honda annoyedly, once they were there.

         "Are you blind, man?  Yugi really wanted to be alone with Anzu right then."

         "Oh."

         Jonouchi grinned.  "I can't wait to see how this turns out."

         Yugi sighed and thanked Jonouchi silently.  _Jonouchi, you are a good friend._  

         "So!" said Anzu cheerily.

         "So," replied Yugi.  _Aah, my face is burning.  I hope she didn't notice…_

         "Uh, Yugi, your face is kind of red.  Are you all right?"

         "Y-yeah, I'm fine."  _Great.  Well, I'd better get this over with before they come back.  This _is_ a fast food place, after all._  "Um… Anzu?"

         "Yes?"

         "Will… will you… uh…I mean, I know I'm not a really great person or anything, but I wanted to ask you… um…"

         _/Damn it, Aibou, if you don't say the words really soon, I'm going to say them for you./_

_         Aah!  I'll do it!_

         Yugi gathered up his courage and spoke.  "W-will you go out with me?"

         "Oh!" Anzu blushed.  "Yugi, I-"

         "Heyyyyy, way to go, Yugi!"

         "All right!  You finally managed it!"

         _Too late. _

Anzu ducked her head, composed herself, and then looked back up at Yugi.  She smiled happily.  "I would love to."

         Jonouchi and Honda began chanting, while Kaiba blinked confusedly.  "Kiss her!  Kiss her!  Kiss her!"

         Their cheeseburgers lay on the table, forgotten.

         -------------------

         My apologies to all you Yugi/[fill in a bishounen's name], anti-Anzu people, and Jou/Seto fans… but this will become relevant to the plot in later chapters, honest!  ^__^;;  

         In the meanwhile, I would like to proudly point out that this chapter was considerably (by about 200 words…) longer than the previous!

         I hope you liked this chapter!  Please review, and keep on reading!

         -------------------


	7. Revealing

Smile 

****

by Lethe

**Chapter Seven: Revealing**

         Jonouchi rolled over in bed.  He had been lying there for at least an hour, and still couldn't get to sleep.  

         _Maybe I shouldn't have had the soda._

He turned to the other side, and tried moving his arms around.  No matter which way he went, he just wasn't comfortable.  At this rate, he would finally end up falling asleep when the alarm clock was about to go off.  

         Well, at least he had learned something from this: Counting sheep did _not_ work.  It just made him hungry.  

         Hungry.  Fast food.  Yugi and Anzu both seemed really happy.  He was glad for them, he really was.  

But something made him kind of sad whenever he thought about it.

         _Why?_

Then a thought came to him.  _Because I want that._

_         I want to find a person that will feel the way I do…_

_         Someone that I would want to be with for the rest of my life, or at least, for more than a few weeks._

He sighed.  _I wonder what kisses taste like?_

         Jonouchi then rolled over again and clutched his pillow a little bit tighter.  _Don't think about that, Jonouchi, go to sleep!  _

Finally, his body obliged.  Jonouchi's eyes closed slowly.  His breathing became more regular; his hand relaxed its grip on the pillow.  

         In the moment before sleep, an image came to his mind.

         A brown-haired boy, resting on his desk, whose smile was kinder than any he had ever known.

**

         "Where are the others?"

         "Today's Wednesday.  They're staying after school.  Are you walking with me again?"

         "I suppose so," said Kaiba.  "Although I think it's raining outside."

         Jonouchi groaned.  "I forgot my umbrella!"

         "It's not the end of the world," said Kaiba.  "You can just share mine, all right?"

         "Okay."  

         Kaiba opened his umbrella, and the two stepped outside.  

         _This is kind of nice._

         "Thanks," said Jonouchi.

         "What?" Kaiba glanced at Jonouchi.  "Oh, the umbrella?  I told you, it's all right."

         Jonouchi grinned.  "Right.  So, what did you think of that quiz?"

         "It was rather simple," said Kaiba.  "It barely covered the chapter."

         "Are you kidding?  It was horrible!" Jonouchi shivered.

         "For you, it would be."

         "Jeez, Kaiba.  Did you even study?"

         "Feh.  Studying is a waste of time." Kaiba frowned slightly.  "Jonouchi?"

         "Yeah?"

         "Just call me Seto, okay?"

         "Um… okay.  I guess…"

         "You guess?"

         "I guess, then, you'll have to call me Katsuya.  Or at least Jou."

         "I like the second better."  Kaiba tested it.  "Jou."

         "Yeah," said Jonouchi lightly.  "That's me!"

         "I knew that."

         "I _knew_ you knew that."

         "How do you know that you knew what you think you know I knew?"

         "Argh!" Jonouchi groaned.  "I give up!"

         "I know."

**

         "Here we are," said Kaiba, almost reluctantly.

         "Yeah," agreed Jonouchi.  "Well, 'bye."

         "Right.  See you tomorrow, Jou."

         And that moment was when Jonouchi realized something, though he couldn't explain it.

         The person he wanted to be with…

         The person he wanted the most…

         That person was standing in front of him.

         "Seto."

         "What?"

         Jonouchi put his hands on Seto's shoulders.

         "What are you- you-"

         He quickly pressed his lips against Seto's, almost to the point of being girlish.

         "Sorry.  See you tomorrow."

         Jonouchi ran into the apartment building.

         Kaiba stood there, in the rain, and touched his fingers to his lips.

         "Did Jou just…?" he whispered quietly.

         The brown-haired boy turned around and picked up his umbrella.

         He smiled.


	8. Crying

Smile 

****

by Lethe

**Chapter Eight: Crying**

**         -----------**

Okay, _this_ has to be the shortest chapter I've written.  ^__^

         -----------

         "_Damn_ it!" whispered Jonouchi, setting his homework aside.  He couldn't concentrate.  _Why did I have to go and do that?_

_         I'm such an idiot!_

Jonouchi sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.  _So… I like…_

_         No, I _love…__

_         I'm in love with Kaiba._

_And now I'm crying?_

_         Damn it._

_         I mean, even if I _do_ love Seto… another _guy_… Why'd I have to go and do that?  We only just became friends a few weeks ago.  Before that, we hated each other's guts!_

_         There's no chance in hell that he would love _me, he told himself bluntly.  Jonouchi doubled over as the tears fell faster.

         *

         _I didn't know that he could smile…_

_         He looks like a regular boy when he does._

_         Like someone I would want to be my friend._

Every night since that day, I had been having the same dream.  What scared me was that Kaiba was in it.  Kaiba, smiling.  Smiling at me.  

"Yes, let's go.  I know a good place."

"If you're really willing to forgive me, then I am willing to forgive you as well."  

"I would rather have intelligent conversation, thank you."

"Let's be… friends."

_Someday, Kaiba will smile for me.  Someday._

"Hey!  Over here!" 

_Somehow… it's different from before._

"I figured you were lonely. So, which way are we going?"

_I can tell now that he's just playing._

"It's not the end of the world.  You can just share mine, all right?"

And it's all right.

         "Just call me Seto, okay?"

         _It really is._

         "Seto."

         _No!  He doesn't want that!_

"What?"

         _Why did I have to go and do that?  Why couldn't I just leave?_

Jonouchi put his hands on Seto's shoulders.

         _I'm such an idiot!  I'm such an…_

"What are you- you-"

         …_idiot._

"Sorry.  See you tomorrow."

         _He'll never want to talk to me again!  Things will go back to the way they were before._

_         Seto, I'm afraid._

_         Don't leave me._

"It's not the end of the world."  

         _It's not the end of the world.  _

*

         "Seto…" whispered the blond boy quietly.  His hand, lying limply on the bed, twitched a little.  Then his expression lightened.  

And he smiled.

*

_It's not the end of the world.  _

I know, Seto.

I know.


	9. Understanding

Smile 

****

by Lethe

**Chapter Nine: Understanding**

**         -------------**

This chapter was kind of hard to write.  ^__^;; It just didn't feel right.  I just can't get into Kaiba's mind easily.

         Ah well!  I hope that you like it!  Please review!

         -------------

Seto touched his lips again lightly, disbelievingly.

         "He really did.  He…"

         _He kissed me._

         _I thought that Jono - no, Jou – hated me.  Then he asked…_

_         "Can we be friends?"  _

_         Why did he kiss me?_

_         Why did it make me feel so… _

_         …so warm?_

Droplets of water were falling upon the keyboard.

         _I'm crying.  Why?_

_         When Jou kissed me, I felt warm.  _

_         I was glad._

_         But, a few weeks ago, I didn't like him at all._

He turned away from the computer and stood up awkwardly.

         _This is why I never liked crying.  It blurs your vision.  I can't see._

_         It's like love._

Kaiba smiled bitterly.  _Not that I would know from experience._

_         The only person who ever liked me was Mokuba._

_         I was never accepted.  No one ever asked me, "Can we be friends?"_

_         Why did Jonouchi?_

Kaiba remembered watching Yugi ask his friend Anzu to 'go out with him'.  The girl had seemed so thrilled.  And what had happened after that…

         It was a good thing that the restaurant was almost completely empty.

         _No one ever wanted that from me.  No, all they wanted was to be away from me._

_         They were afraid of me._

_         I just couldn't open up to anyone other than my brother._

_         I never tried, either.  I always had something else, something better to do.  I even neglected the one person who _did_ accept me in order to do those things._

_         Other people think I'm smart._

_         But I'm not, not really._

_         Damn tears._

_         I'm an idiot, just like the rest of them._

_         But, Jonouchi… you tried_.

         _You made me feel like I was a better person, somehow.  Even though I scorned you at first, you were still willing to forgive me. _

_         You even apologized to me for what you had done._

_         You did nothing wrong!  I was the one at fault._

The room was still blurred.  Seto sat back down.  _ That's right, Kaiba, keep on crying, keep on crying like some whimpering kid._

_         I never admitted these thoughts before._

_         The warmth that I felt whenever I saw Jonouchi, whenever I was near him.  The way my heart pounded just a little bit faster when he said my name._

And then Seto understood.  

         What he had wanted…

         …was for Jonouchi to kiss him again.

         He had wanted it more than anything.

         _I love him._

         Seto had known it all along, but had never wanted to acknowledge the truth to himself.  

         _"So why did you change your mind about Jonouchi?" _

         To tell the truth, Seto wasn't really sure.  Jonouchi was still the same person that he had always been.  

         The change had been in Kaiba.

         _No one ever wanted that from me.  No, all they wanted was to be away from me._

Jonouchi was different from everyone else.  He had reached out to Kaiba, even after all the cruel things said and done between them.

_         Perhaps what I wanted to do was to show that I really could reach back.  _

_         And I will._

"Computer," he said briskly.

         "Yes?" 

         "Find me…"  Seto brushed away his tears.  "Find me the phone number of Jonouchi Katsuya."


	10. Suggesting

Smile 

****

by Lethe

**Chapter Ten: Suggesting**

**            --------------------**

An odd introduction… (Its main purpose is probably to take up space.  ^__^;;) (I made 'mumble' a noun! Ahahaha.)

            Tell you what…  It isn't finished until I say it is.  ^__^

            --------------------

In an apartment like any other, a young, blond man slept.  Now, this young man wasn't particularly extraordinary either, aside from his talent in Duel Monsters, but he _is_ one of the main subjects of this chapter, and so shall be described in a tolerable amount of detail.

            If one were to examine the boy's room, they would find a clutter of objects, and homework papers strewn untidily about.  They would find, in addition, an old phone on the floor, colored pastel green.  He didn't use it very often; he used it twice a week at most, but it was rather comforting to have.  

            Then, if one took a look at the character, they would note that he was sleeping rather peacefully, though they would find evidence that he had been crying earlier.  Jonouchi – that was his name – lay on his bed, still wearing a shirt and jeans, as though he had been too weary to change them.  Every now and then, he would mumble in his sleep; however, the words weren't loud enough to be distinguished.

            During one such mumble, the phone rang.

            Jonouchi blinked and rubbed his eyes.  He had been dreaming, until a noise woke him up.  What was that noise?

            The phone rang again.

            He quickly scrambled to the floor and grabbed the phone.  "Hello…?" he said sleepily.

            "Jou?  I didn't wake you up, did I?"

            "Well, yeah, but I was going to-" Then he recognized the voice.  "_Seto__?_"

            "That would be me."

            Jonouchi almost panicked and slammed the phone down; fortunately, he regained his senses in time and answered with as much composure as he could muster.  "Um… hi."

            "I was wondering if we could meet somewhere."  Was that a quaver Jonouchi had heard in Kaiba's voice?  No, unthinkable.

            "Okay.  Just name the place."

"Okay.  Just name the place," came Jonouchi's voice through the phone.  Kaiba smiled slightly as he thought of one.  

"How about the café we went to a few weeks ago?  You do know the one I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, I remember.  Uh, I'll be there in about ten minutes, then."

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Nah, it's okay.  I'll see you there."

"All right.  See you, Jou."

"Bye." 

There was a click as Jonouchi disconnected.  

_I look like crap!_ yelled Jonouchi inwardly, examining himself in the mirror.  _I couldn't look worse if I were run over by a bus!_  His hair was tangled – which it usually was, though not to this extent; his eyes were still slightly red, and his clothes were rumpled…

_And I'm going to meet Seto in ten minutes!  Crap!_

            Kaiba glanced at his watch.  Where was Jonouchi?  

            _Calm down, Seto.__  It's only been five minutes.  You can't expect him to be right on time._

_            And there he is now. _

"S-sorry I'm late," panted Jonouchi.  He sighed and sank into the chair opposite Kaiba.  "What's up?"

            _Thank goodness._  Kaiba raised an eyebrow.  "What happened to you?"

            Jonouchi grinned awkwardly.  "Uh, I ran here."

            "You're a mess," said Kaiba.  He reached across the table and tugged a few strands of Jonouchi's hair lightly.  "Jou, when was the last time you brushed it?" 

            "Right before I came here," said Jonouchi annoyedly.  _Jeez, I don't know whether I should be happy or mad._

            Kaiba laughed.  "Either you're a really bad brusher, or your hair's beyond help."

            "Seto?" began Jonouchi.

            "Yes?"  Suddenly, Kaiba seemed more… alert.  More serious.

            "Maybe we should just get to the point."

            "That would be…?"  

            "Look, Seto, I'm really sorry.  I shouldn't have done that.  But I really still want to be friends with you," Jonouchi pleaded.  "I won't do anything you don't want me to do, okay?  I mean, I know you wouldn't… you're not…  Of course, if you don't want to talk to me at all, that's all right too, I-"

            "Jou!"

            Jonouchi blinked and stopped talking.

            "Katsuya, I'm the one who called you today, so it seems pretty obvious that I still want to talk to you."

            "You do?"

            "I do," said Kaiba.  "Okay?"

            "Um…" Jonouchi blushed.  "About the…"

            Seto smiled.  "Yes?"

            _Smiling.__  He's smiling.  He's smiling at me!  _Jou's blush, though he hadn't thought it possible, deepened.  "You know… _that_.  What did you think…?"

            Seto's smile became shy, and almost – Jonouchi was feeling very nervous now – suggestive.  "You know what?"

            "Wh-" Jou's voice cracked.  "What?"

            That smile was definitely suggesting _something_!  "I'm not really sure what I think.  It was rather quick, after all."  Kaiba looked around.  "The place is just about empty.  What do you say?  Would you like to try again?"

            "I'd like that."

            "Then, by all means, go on."

            Jonouchi stood up and walked around to Kaiba.  He leaned forward.  "By all means?"

            Seto watched Jou, smiling up at him, the smile that Jonouchi had craved.  That open, kind, promising smile.  His lips parted, and a whisper that Jou could barely hear came.  "By all means." 

            **

            Later, in retrospect, Jonouchi would regret only one thing.

            He had forgotten to get ice cream.


	11. Telling

Smile 

****

by Lethe

**Chapter Eleven: Telling**

"You asked someone out?" said Anzu in surprise.  She immediately leaned forward, interest apparent in her expression.  "Who?"

         "Tell us!" demanded Honda, while Yugi winced, with an unspoken _Don't be so rude!_

"Maybe I should just give you hints," said Jonouchi, savoring his audience's reaction.  It was the weekend again, and he had gotten together with Yugi, Honda, and Anzu.  They were currently in the living room of Yugi's house.  "Short brown hair… blue eyes…"

         "Um, Jou, the only person that's coming to mind is Anzu, and…" Honda jabbed his thumb at Yugi.  "She's taken."

         Jonouchi laughed.  "It's not Anzu."

         "Of course not!" agreed Anzu, who seemed rather embarrassed.  Yugi just grinned foolishly and scooted closer down the couch to Anzu's end.

         "Come on, Jou, spit it out!  Who?" said Honda.

         "Fine, fine.  I'm going out with…"

         At that moment, if twenty Rare Hunters had run past the house, chasing a Millennium Elephant, Yugi, Anzu, and Honda would not have budged.  They wouldn't even have noticed.

         "Seto."

         The effect that that one word had on the three was staggering.  "Kaiba?!" 

         "Ouch…" Jonouchi winced and rubbed an ear.  "You don't have to say it so loud… Even Shizuka wasn't as noisy as you guys…"

         Anzu was the first to recover.  "Congratulations, Jonouchi!  And to think you used to hate each other…"

         Yugi smiled.  "Yeah, I'm glad for you.  I hope that you will both stay happy."

         "I didn't know you were… uh…" said Honda awkwardly.

         "Gay?" supplied Jonouchi.  

         "Right.  But I'm okay with that.  Whatever makes you happy, man."

         "Thanks, Honda." 

         Honda grinned.  "I just thought of something."

         "Hey! Today really _is_ a special day!" whispered Anzu.

         "I heard that," said Honda, before he continued.  "I guess Kaiba calling you a dog is going to have a whole new meaning, huh?"

         "What?!" Jonouchi yelled.  He started tossing his popcorn at Honda.

         "Um, guys, I'm going to have to clean that up later-"

         "Stop it, you two!" intervened Anzu.  "I'd like to know what Kaiba did." 

         "What _did_ he do?" asked Yugi curiously.

         "Well…"

         *

         "Well?  What did you think?"

         Kaiba regained his breath and spoke.  "I… I liked that."

         The two were silent for a moment.

         "So…" said Jonouchi hopefully.  "Does this mean you'll go out with me?"

         "I thought our previous interaction would have answered that question," said Kaiba.

         "Umm… Is that a yes?" prodded Jonouchi.

         "Yes."

         Jonouchi grinned and hugged Kaiba.  "Love ya, Seto."

         Kaiba held Jonouchi close.  "I love you too."

         *

         _So… I can reach back after all._

Kaiba stopped typing.  _And I found out that I enjoyed it.  He's so sweet._

_         Well… not that that's the _best_ word to describe him, but it's the only one I can think of right now._

_         Who would have thought, _he mused, _that this would happen?  I certainly wouldn't have.  A few weeks ago, I probably would have said that even friendship _was impossible.__

_         Kaiba, the cold-hearted, teenage businessman, has turned out to be capable of loving someone other than his younger brother.  _

_         And I do love Jonouchi.  With all of my heart.  _A warm, bubbling feeling was present in his chest; like a small candle's light it flickered there.  _We're going out now.  He is mine, as I am his.  And I am glad of it, that I don't fully own myself anymore…_

_         Gods, I'm going soft._

_         But then, that's good too._

He sighed and stood, walking into the hallway.  "Mokuba?  Where are you?"

         "Here, Seto!  I'm in my room!" replied Mokuba.  

         "What do you want for dinner?"

         "You're cooking?"

         "Not if you don't want me to," said Kaiba in an offended tone.

         "Aah!" said Mokuba.  "It's not like that at all!"  He ran out of his bedroom and stared up at Kaiba cutely.  "Honest!"

         Kaiba smiled.  "All right then, what would you like?"

         "Um… Can we order pizza?"

         "Fine," agreed Kaiba, ignoring the obvious contradiction.  After all, he didn't particularly enjoy cooking.  Not to mention that he had no skills in the kitchen regardless.   "Toppings?"

         "You know what I like!" said Mokuba happily.

         "Mokuba…" said Kaiba, placing his hand on the boy's head. "I've got something to tell you over dinner, okay?"

         Mokuba blinked.  "Okay."


	12. Eating

Smile 

by Lethe

**Chapter Twelve: Eating**

"Excuse me, Shizuka – could you pass the salt?"

         "Sure thing!  Coming right up!"

         "This is pretty good, Jou!"

         "Thanks.  Have you tried the mashed potatoes?  Shizuka did those."

         The week had passed without too much event.  It was now the weekend again, and the Kaiba and Jonouchi siblings were meeting over dinner.  When Shizuka and Mokuba had heard of Seto and Katsuya's slightly-more-than-platonic interest in each other, the two had immediately wanted to meet their brothers' significant other.

         They were in the Kaiba mansion, but – after a five-minute demonstration of Seto's skills – the Jonouchi pair had volunteered to cook.

         Shizuka and Mokuba had befriended each other within minutes, and were currently immersed in a discussion of their brothers' dueling abilities, Seto and Katsuya occasionally interrupting.

         "So Seto used this really cool combo, and _wham_!  He was doomed!"

         "It sounds cool!  I heard that your brother dueled mine in Duelist Kingdom?"

         Jou almost choked on his broccoli.  "Now, now, Shizuka, no need to bring _that_ up…"

         Mokuba and Seto laughed.  "I looked it up on the Industrial Illusions web page," said Mokuba cheerily.  "They kept the record.  My brother was great!" *

         "Of course, he was also dealing with a new system," said Seto fairly.  Then he gave Jou a wicked grin.  "My disks had you on the ground."

         Jou grinned back.  "I could have beaten you."

         "I'm sure," replied Seto, spooning potato onto his plate.  "You just wanted to feel inferior."

         Mokuba looked between the two.  He had heard of Jou's temper, and was ready to change the subject if he saw any hints of it.  They looked like they were just joking.  He figured, though, that it was better to be safe than sorry.  "But he's gotten better, Seto," he commented.

         "Yeah!" agreed Shizuka enthusiastically, followed by a "Well, I suppose…" from Seto.

         "However," said Seto, "we shouldn't do anything to inflate his ego larger than it already is."

         "That's not even possible," said Jou.  "I'm about as conceited as they come.  Except for, of course, you."

         "They go together great, huh?" murmured Mokuba to Shizuka.

         "I'll say," she replied in a stage whisper.

         "So, what's for dessert?" said Jou hungrily, not even realizing that he had changed the subject.

         "You're still hungry?" said Seto incredulously.  "I should have figured… Mokuba, do we have anything?"

         "Yep!" Mokuba beamed.  "Twelve types of ice cream and half a pie."  He thought for a moment.  "…Oh, and a fruitcake, too, but I'm not sure whether that was from last Christmas or the one before..."

         "_Twelve_?" said Seto.

         "Well, you did say the fridge looked too empty…"

         "Let me at them!" exclaimed Jou.

         "Down, boy," said Seto, grabbing Jou's shirt and pulling him back to the table.  "What do you say you wait until the rest of us are ready for dessert?"

         "Aw, nuts," mumbled Jou, looking for all the world like an impatient five-year-old.

         **

         "I won't be able to eat again for at least a week," complained Seto.  He leaned back in his chair.

         "Yeah," agreed Shizuka and Mokuba, who had both had extra scoops of ice cream.

         "Is there any more?" said Jonouchi hopefully.

         "You had more than all three of us combined!" said Seto.  "Are you kidding?"

         Jou grinned.  "Actually, I was kidding.  I'm okay… for now," he added ominously.

         They all laughed.

         "So, how about we see just how much better Jou's gotten?" suggested Mokuba.

         "Hear, hear!" agreed Shizuka.

         **

         "Wow!" said Mokuba.  "That was awesome, you two!"

         "That was great, Katsuya!  You only lost by a bit!" 

         Jou grinned.  "That _was _a good game, wasn't it?"

         "We should have bet on the Duel," said Kaiba.  "Then I could have made you do anything…"

         "You already can," whispered Jou provocatively, leaning towards him.

         Mokuba coughed loudly.  "There are children in the house!"

         "Um… right," said Kaiba in a flustered sort of way.  Shizuka giggled.

         "So, how about more of that ice cream?" said Jonouchi after a long, awkward silence.

         "Jouuuu…"

         And so the night passed.

         ----

         * I realized later that since the duel was played out with Seto's machine rather than the dueling arenas, Pegasus would have had no way to keep track of it.  But I, being my lazy self, didn't change it… ^__^;; I hope you can overlook that.

         Please review!


	13. Side Chapter

Smile 

by Lethe

A (Short) Side Chapter that I Thought Summed Things Up Rather Nicely 

Well, see, my sister Mnemosyne and I were flipping through the Contemporary Disney songbook, when I saw a song that immediately presented a great deal of possibilities to me…  "Something There" from Beauty and the Beast.  ^__^  Funfunfun.  So, this is kind of a pointless diversion chapter.  No worries, I won't do it often.

``````````

(The music starts.)

KAIBA: There's something sweet, and almost kind, but I was mean and he was coarse and unrefined.  And now he's dear and so unsure.  I wonder why I didn't see it there before?

JONOUCHI: I glanced his way; I thought I saw.  And when we touched he didn't shudder at my paw.  No, it can't be.  I'll just ignore.  But then, he never looked at me that way before.

KAIBA: New, and a bit alarming.  Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  True… that he's no Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see.

MOKUBA: Well, who'd have thought?

ANZU: Well, bless my soul!

SHIZUKA: Well, who'd have known?

ANZU: Well, who indeed?

MOKUBA: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

ANZU: It's so peculiar!

MOKUBA, SHIZUKA, ANZU: Wait and see… a few days more.  There may be something there that wasn't there before.

SHIZUKA: Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before!

ANZU: There may be something there that wasn't there before.

_YUGI: What's there, Anzu?_

_ANZU: Ssh.  I'll tell you when you're older.  Come along, Yugi.  Let's give them some privacy._

```````````

It was so funny, though!  Mnem can impersonate the characters' voices really well…  (grins)

Oh, and I know that most of you aren't fond of Disney ("The evil!  The evil!"), so I hope you can forgive me for this chapter…

Of course, then she did "I Will Go Sailing No More" from Toy Story in Mako's voice, and "My Funny Friend and Me" from The Emperor's New Groove in Seto's and Jou's…

Heh.  I'll stop now.

         ----

         I will now return you to your regular programming…

         ---


	14. Celebrating

Smile 

by Lethe

**Chapter Thirteen: Celebrating**

**         -----------------**

Well, seeing as thirteen is the unlucky number (actually, it's _my_ lucky number, but hey…), I figured something really interesting should happen.  Or, at least, _more _interesting.  So I tried, and this is what I came up with… Please review! ^__^

         Personal cause for celebration: This chapter actually made three pages!  All riiiight!

         -----------------

"Mokuba, stop."

"What is it?" said Mokuba, halting mid-tickle.

"I thought I heard the phone ring," said Kaiba.  

And, sure enough, the phone rang again.  Kaiba scrambled ungracefully off of the couch and ran into the kitchen, where the nearest telephone was.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak to Seto Kaiba?"

"This is he," said Kaiba apprehensively.  The voice sounded familiar.

"Oh!  I'm glad I could catch you," said the girl.  "This is Shizuka, Jou's sister."

"Yes, I remember you.  What is it?"

"It's something I thought you should know – I didn't think he'd tell you…"

"Go on…"

**

"Good morning!"

"Good morning," replied Jonouchi, with his standard yawn. 

"Did you do your homework?" accused Anzu.

"As a matter of fact, I did!" said Jou proudly.

"That's a first," said Yugi with a laugh.  "Sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"So, does it feel any different?"

Jonouchi blinked, then understood what the boy was referring to.  "Nah.  Never does."

"Every time, I wish I'll get taller…" sighed Yugi. 

"Aw, you're so cute!" exclaimed Anzu immediately, hugging him like she would a bright pink plush doll.  "Don't worry, Yugi, I love you just the way you are!"

Yugi blushed a bright shade of crimson as Jonouchi grinned at him.  "It would be easier to help out at Grandpa's shop, though."

"No kidding," agreed Jonouchi, thinking of all the tall shelves.  "Which reminds me, I haven't bought any new cards for a while…"

"You mean, put them on your tab," laughed Anzu.

Jonouchi uttered a small snort of displeasure.  "Hey, we'd better hurry up, or we'll be late for school."

Anzu grabbed Yugi's hand and glanced at his watch.  "You're right!" she said in surprise.  "Come on!" 

And on she raced, Jonouchi following at a slightly slower pace, while poor Yugi winced at her grip on his arm.

**

The school day had finally ended, much to Jonouchi's relief.  It had been very long and dull.  The other students were already gone, for which he was thankful; he didn't much like pushing through crowds.  He reached his locker and opened it absentmindedly.

Suddenly, there was a soft touch on his shoulder, followed by a hand brushing lightly through his hair.  "Good afternoon, Jou," whispered Seto, almost – almost! - closely enough that Jonouchi could feel the boy's lips on his neck.

"Hiya," replied Jonouchi, turning and kissing Seto's cheek.  "How was your day?"

"Reasonable," said Seto.  "I'm walking with you."

"I was hoping you would," said Jonouchi with a smile.  

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah."

"Wait," said Jonouchi abruptly.  "Why are we turning this way?  This isn't the way home."

Kaiba smiled.  "I thought you would like to go to the café with me."  He took Jou's hand and squeezed it gently.  "Come on."

"Well, all right," said Jonouchi.  Although he was confused, at this moment he was soaring above the clouds.  _Seto's hand!  Yess!_  He returned Kaiba's squeeze.

They looked at each other happily for a moment, before another conversation started up.  And they were both content.

**

Seto walked back and sat down. 

"What was that about?" said Jou curiously.  The brown-haired boy had just been conferring in whispers with the waitress, far enough away that Jonouchi couldn't hear.

"You'll see," said Seto mysteriously.  He smiled quickly.  "So, how was _your_ day?"

"Boring," said Jonouchi.  "But there was this one funny part… Do you remember the teacher who told me and Honda off yesterday?"

"Yes," said Kaiba.  "What happened?"

"Well, she…whoa…" Jonouchi trailed off.  "That is _huge_," he commented.  "Who d'you think that's for?  I would probably only be able to eat half of it, that's how big it is…"

Kaiba laughed.  "You only have to eat half of it.  I'm sharing it with you."

Jou stared at Seto, dumbstruck.  "W-wow."

The waitress came to their table and, before leaving, set down the biggest banana split Jonouchi had ever seen.  He stared at it lovingly.  "That is so beautiful."

Then he noticed the chocolate syrup on the top.  How it looped and joined in such a way as to form letters… words…

He looked up at Kaiba in surprise.  "How did you-"

Seto smiled.  "Happy birthday, Jou."

Jonouchi grinned and grabbed his spoon.  "Well?  Let's eat!"

"I thought you said you wouldn't be able to eat anything for a week?" joked Jonouchi afterwards, head resting on Seto's shoulder.  Somehow, they had ended up in a park near the café.  

"All right, I was wrong," said Kaiba.  "That was delicious."

"Wait.  Say that again?"

"'That was delicious'?"

"No, the part before that," persisted Jonouchi.

Seto sighed.  "I was wrong.  Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yeah," said Jonouchi sleepily, snuggling closer to him.  "As long as it was a good wrong, though, you're okay."

"I see…"

And that was how Seto Kaiba found himself sitting on a park bench at dusk, cradling Katsuya Jonouchi's head in his lap.  

Of course, being a perfectly healthy teenager, he also found himself having a very hard time keeping from doing rather intimate things to that innocent head. 

And, being of the sort who always followed through on his whims, he found himself leaning down and kissing Jou tenderly.

That was when Seto found out that Jou, returning his kisses furiously, hadn't been quite as asleep as he had seemed.


	15. Mocking

Smile 

By Lethe

**Chapter Fourteen: Mocking**

         ----------------

         Argh!  I'm not very fond of this chapter.  __ However, I'm planning for this to lead up to an interesting development.

         I just couldn't write it the way I wanted to.

         Ah well!  Please review! ^__^

         ----------------

         "He's so good-looking!"

         "Yeah, I guess.  But I heard he's a total jerk."

         "No kidding?"

         "I spoke to him once.  He brushed me off like I wasn't even there!"

         Kaiba glanced up. The group of girls noticed and went silent.  He sighed inwardly and then returned to his book.  They resumed their conversation, giggling.

         "Seriously.  He's a snob."

         "Well, it makes sense.  Isn't he the head of some company?"

         "Yeah, KaibaCorp."

         "Does he even have any friends?"

         "I doubt it.  He probably spends all his time working."

         "Yeah, and admiring himself in a mirror."  They all laughed.

         That was what they always said.  Kaiba usually ignored it.  They were just proving their idiocy, he would tell himself, especially with that last comment.  Who were they to talk, those self-centered girls who would whip out their compacts every other minute to check their reflections?  Those brainless, worthless, annoying girls that would never amount to anything, not with their mental skills…

         _It sounds like you really are annoyed, Kaiba,_ said the voice inside his head.  The voice was the result of years of virtual isolation at school – a projection of himself that he could talk to when no one else would.  _What you're thinking isn't entirely true, and you know it.  _

Don't they have anything better to talk about, though?  Why me?  What have I ever done to them?

         _Lots of things, actually._

         All right, so I was rude.  But I've changed now.

         _You still look down on people.  Did you hear yourself thinking about those girls?_

They deserved it.  And besides, it's not like I actually said any of it, unlike them.  I do have _some_ self-control.

         _Ah-ah-ah,_ chided the voice.  _Not that much.  You do remember what happened between you and Jonouchi last night?_

You make it sound like we did… like we did _that._

         _Oh, Kaiba, you have such a sick mind.  Fine, I'll rephrase.  You do remember how you couldn't stop yourself from kissing him in the park last evening?_

Hey, he seemed to enjoy it.

         _Whatever you say, Kaiba.  Oh, by the way, they're talking about you again._  With that, the voice went silent.

         "Even if he is a genius, he could try to be polite.  It's not like he's royalty."  

         No, and I never asked to be treated that way, either.

         "I know!  He is a total snob!"

         You said that already.  All I wanted was to be left alone.

         "I bet that he doesn't even have any friends."

         You're so repetitive.  Don't you realize that all you do is say the same things over and over?

         Then one of the girls laughed.  "What would happen if someone told him they liked him?"

         "Ugh, I would feel so sorry for them."

         Why?

         "He would break their heart!"

         Shut up.  

         "Yeah, it's hard to love people when-"

         _Shut up.  _

         "When you don't have a heart."

         "Shut up!" Kaiba stood, slammed a hand on his desk, and glared at the girls.  They hushed immediately and stared at him.  No one had ever seen Kaiba acting anything but indifferent.  "How would you know?"

         That would later become one of the most talked-about events in school.  How Seto Kaiba stood up and left the classroom, right in front of the teacher.

         And some of the students, who had been able to witness the whole thing, would swear he had been crying.

         Seto Kaiba, crying?  The other students would laugh.  Impossible.

         Until the rumor spread to a boy named Katsuya Jonouchi, who believed every word.


	16. Fearing

Smile 

by Lethe

**Chapter Fifteen: Fearing**

         What is this?  

         What is going on?

         Pain.

         Hurt.

         Why do I feel it?  I'm not weak.  I'm not a person who takes offense at every small jab, who bursts into tears because someone has laughed at him.

         But then…

         Why am I crying?

         I remember yelling at the girls who were scorning me.  The teacher had looked so surprised.  I had never done anything of the sort before.  I remember grabbing my briefcase and running out of the classroom.  I hadn't even tried to look dignified, had I?  No, I had felt the tears on my cheeks.  I couldn't hide them.  

         I ran away.

         I ran away.

         _Why_?

         It's hard to love people when you don't have a heart.

         That's what they said.

         That's what I am afraid of.

         It hurt to hear it.

         And I ran away from the pain.

         Sometimes, lying in the dark, I'm afraid.  I'm afraid of myself.  That what they say about me is true.  That I would wake up one day and find that I had hurt the ones I loved the most, so terribly that I could never be forgiven.

         I went to great lengths, many times before, to protect Mokuba.  To prove to him, and to myself, that I loved him and would keep him safe.  I didn't want him to be hurt.  I always felt pain when the ability to save him was beyond my reach.

         Like the time I failed, and Mokuba's soul was rescued, not by me, but by Yugi.  I was unable to help him.

         I'm afraid that that will happen again.  I don't want to hurt anyone.

         I don't want to hurt Jonouchi.

         Especially him.

         My room is blurred again.

         _This is why I never liked crying.  It blurs your vision.  I can't see._

_         It's like love._

         I remember thinking that.  

         What am I going to do?  I ran out of class.  The students are probably all talking about me.

         But then, that's a rather self-centered thought, isn't it?  

         This is pain.

         This is what it feels like.

         I have to remember this feeling.

         I don't want to ever make Jonouchi feel this way.

         And I don't want to feel it, either.

         Even though it does prove something…

         They were wrong.  I do have a heart.

         I'm human.

         The door is opening.  I look up.  I can't see the figure outlined in the doorway clearly.  

         He is silent, unmoving.  Tall.  I see colors through my tears.  A haze of bright gold and blue.  He is watching me.  He speaks in a whisper.

         "God, Seto, what happened to you?"

         I try to choke out words, but I can't reply.  

         Jonouchi sits on the bed next to me, holds something out to me.  I take the tissue.

         He reaches out to me.  His arms enclose me.  "It's all right," he says quietly.  "It's all right."

         For the longest time, he holds me.  

         Would I have been different, if I had grown up with this love?

         I don't know.

         But I am content, in this moment.

         For he is with me.


	17. Holding

Smile 

by Lethe

**Chapter Sixteen: Holding**

         "What?!  You're kidding!"

         "Nope.  I heard it from my friend Yukino, and she was actually _there_.  Man, I wish I could have seen it!"

         "Y…yeah.  Right.  Hey, I gotta go.  See you."

         "Bye, Jonouchi!"

         Kaiba was crying?  Why?

         I have to go to him!

         He must have been hurt, if he actually showed emotion.  I have to help him.

         I weave through the crowd and find my locker.  I grab my backpack and leave the school.  No one stops me – they're too busy focusing on their own lives.

         Why are people this way?  Why do we put so little value in others?

         I mean, I know not everyone's like that – Yugi isn't, definitely not – but it sure seems that way sometimes.  

         I try not to be.  I really do.  Sometimes I'm kind of afraid, though.

         What if I made someone feel the way Kaiba must be feeling?  I would be a terrible person if I did.

         I used to be a terrible person.

         It's true, I know.  So if I ever tried to put these thoughts into words – I don't think I could – I'd be called a hypocrite.

         Long word, huh?

         Well, what matters is, everybody's bad at one point or another.  We all screw up.  But the important thing is that we _learn._  We realize what we did wrong, make it right, and move on.   

         Heh.  I sound like Anzu.

         Weird.

         What was I thinking?  …That's right, I'm afraid.

         Sometimes, I'm afraid that I'll become that person again, that person who picked on others.

         Not very often, though.  I pushed that person out of me a long time ago.

         While I think, I run.

         I'm running all the way to Kaiba's place.

         He needs me.

         I don't know how I know, but I do.  I know that I have to get there; I have to help him face his pain.

         Isn't that one of the parts of love?

         I'm at the gate.  The man recognizes me.  He lets me in.

         How did he know me?  I remember now.  Shizuka and I came over for dinner a few weeks ago.

         Where is Kaiba's room?  I can barely recall.  But somehow, I find my way.

         I open the door.

         When I see Kaiba, I'm surprised.  He is crying.  The girl was right.  

         Tears are running down his cheeks, his eyes are rimmed in red, and his hair is actually untidy.  Not like him at all.  

         That moment is when I realize something: Even if Seto is a multimillionaire businessman, he's a teenager first.  He's breakable.

         "God, Seto, what happened to you?" I whisper.

         He tries to speak, but can't.  He shakes his head.

         I walk forward and sit on the bed beside him.  I reach into my pocket and pull out a tissue.  I hand it to him.

         Seto brushes away tears with it, but still more come.

         I wrap my arms around him gently.  "It's all right," I say.  "It's all right." I feel his tears on my shirt.

         I am crying as well.

         And we sit here, the two of us, neither saying a word.


	18. Studying

Smile 

by Lethe

  


**Chapter Seventeen: Studying**

Jonouchi held Seto gently.  _What could have hurt him this much?_ he wondered.  Kaiba was the kind of person who never showed weakness; rather, he held in his emotions.  _It must have been pretty bad._

         Seto's crying was slowing.  Jonouchi hugged him tightly and then let go.  

         "What happened?" said Jou.

         "Jou…" whispered Seto.  "I love you.  No matter what anyone says.  Do you believe me?"

         "Yeah," said Jou in surprise.  "Of course.  I love you too."

         Kaiba nodded.  "Okay."

         "What happened?"

         "Some girls in class were talking about me, is all.  I just overreacted."

         Jou frowned.  "Well, they must have said some nasty things about you."

         "It's hard…" said Kaiba.  "It's hard to love people when you don't have a heart."

         "Is that what they said?" said Jonouchi.  

         Kaiba looked away.  "Yes."

         "Well, don't listen to them.  You do have a heart, Seto.  I should know!" Jou grinned.  

         "I know…" said Kaiba softly.  "Thank you, Katsuya."

         "Hey!" said Jou.  "You called me Katsuya!"

         "Would you rather I called you a puppy dog?"

         "If it makes you feel better," said Jou.

         Kaiba smiled.  "All right."  He pulled Jonouchi down onto the bed and into a hug.  "Puppy," he whispered.

         "Listen," said Jou seriously.  "You can talk to me about these things, all right?  You don't have to hide anything from me.  I just want to help you."

         "Likewise," said Kaiba.

         Jonouchi seemed to realize something, and scrambled up, blushing.  "Um…" he stammered.  "Where's Mokuba?"

         "He stayed after school-" Then Kaiba reached the same conclusion as Jonouchi had.  "-oh."  His face became a few shades redder.

         "Ahaha," laughed Jonouchi nervously.  "Looks like it's just you and me… in your room…"

         "Yes, it does," replied Kaiba, just as nervously.  "Would you like me to get you a drink?  We could study for the English test coming up…"

         "Y-yeah," said Jou.  "Water would be good…"

         "I'll go get us some… The English textbook is in my backpack, over there…"

         "Um, okay."

         **

         There was silence.

         Aside from the sound of pages turning, and either Jou or Seto taking a sip of water, there was silence.

         And it wasn't a calm silence, either.  It was an awkward silence.  A long, awkward silence.

         Then Jou broke it.  "Hey, Seto?  I don't get this problem."

         Seto sighed in relief and looked over Jonouchi's shoulder.  "Which one?"

         Jou pointed.  "Number ten."

         "The boy plays basketball with his friend," read Seto.  "He enjoys it very much."

         "Oh.  So 'enjoys' is this word?" 

         "Yes.  Do you understand it now?"

         "Yeah, I think so.  Thanks."

         And then the silence returned.

         **

         "Well, I'd better head back," said Jonouchi reluctantly.  "It's getting late."

         "Would you like me to walk you home?"

         "Oh, it's all right.  I'll be fine."

         "If you say so," said Kaiba.

         "So… I'll see ya tomorrow."

         Kaiba smiled.  "Right.  Thank you."

         "Nah, thank _you_.  I feel like I'm going to ace this exam now!"

         "'Bye."         

         _I love it when he smiles._

_         I'm glad that I could help him._


	19. Plotting

Smile 

by Lethe

**Chapter Eighteen: Plotting**

         "Shizuka?  Do I really have to eat these?"

         "Yeah, I think so.  Vegetables are good for you.  Although…" She grinned.  "I don't like them either.  I won't tell if you don't."

         "All right!" said Mokuba happily.

         Two weeks had come and gone.  It was now a Saturday evening, and Seto and Jou had gone to the movies together.  Shizuka had volunteered to baby-sit (or, as the Kaibas put it, 'hang out with') Mokuba.

         "My big brother seems different lately," commented Mokuba in the middle of a forkful of spaghetti.

"Him too?" said Shizuka.  "Katsuya has changed a little bit."  
"But not in a bad way!" amended Mokuba quickly.  "He's just… changed."

"I know what you mean."

"He's happier, for one thing…"

"I would've been surprised if he wasn't…"

"And he's more open now."

"Makes sense," said Shizuka.  "Katsuya was always kind of open… I think he changed in a different way, though."

"Really?" said Mokuba interestedly.  "How?"

"Well… He seems quicker."  She giggled.  "He uses bigger words."

Mokuba laughed.  "It must be my big brother's influence!"

She nodded and leaned forward conspiratorially.  "And they're always _studying _together…"

"You're right!" said the boy.  "Wait… you're not implying…"

"You never know…"

"Ewwww!"  Mokuba coughed.  "Like what they did on that soap opera…?"

"They could be," said Shizuka ominously.  Then she grinned.  "Nah."

  Mokuba sighed.  "Right.  Seto's not that kind of… um…you know.... he wouldn't…"

"Do inappropriate things that couldn't be described to anyone under eighteen?" suggested Shizuka.

"Yeah!  Yeah, that."

"I don't think they _have_ done anything, have they?"

Mokuba thought for a moment.  "I don't think so…  Seto hugs him sometimes, though, he told me so."

There was a glint in Shizuka's eyes.  "Maybe it's time for us to help…"

"Ooh!" said Mokuba.  "Are we going to come up with an elaborate plot?"

"Yup!" said Shizuka.

Mokuba bolted out of his seat.  "I'll go make the popcorn!"

         **

"Oh, darling, I have found you at long last!"

"I missed you so!  It was so… so horrible…"

"Hah!  You have fallen into my trap!"

"Oh no!  King Scuttlebob!"

"Save me, Prince!"

_Blaaaaaaaaaah._  Jou shifted in his seat.  There was no more popcorn.  And he had made sure to get an extra-large tub, too.

He looked at Seto out of the corner of his eye.  The boy was, as impossible as it seemed, totally wrapped up in the movie.  He grinned.  Who'd have known Kaiba liked this sort of thing?

Then he saw Seto's hand.  It was nonchalantly placed on the armrest.  The armrest _in between Seto's chair and Jou's chair._  If that wasn't an invitation, then what was?

Jonouchi looked back at the screen resolutely.  _No.  Bad, Jou.  There are people here and I don't know if Seto's okay with that or not._

_Aw, damn, but he just _put _it there!  That's a hand that's begging to be held.  _

_I can feel my resistance slipping away…_

_But,_ reasoned Jou, _it's all his fault anyway.  He's too cute._  He reached out and slipped his hand inside Kaiba's.  Kaiba glanced at Jou for a moment, then smiled slightly and looked back at the screen.

**

       "No, that wouldn't work," said Mokuba.  He sighed.  "It's no use."

       "Unless…" mused Shizuka.

       "Unless…?"

       "What if…  I know!  It's perfect!"

       "Huh?" said Mokuba.  "What is?"

       She took a sheet of paper and began writing.  "See, what we do is…"

       And from that point on, just about the only words spoken were, "Oh," "I see," and "Yesssssss!".

       **

       "We'd better keep quiet," cautioned Seto once they were at the door.  "I don't know whether Mokuba is asleep yet or not."

       "Knowing Shizuka, probably not," said Jou.  "But hey, thanks.  Today was fun."

       "'Was'?" said Seto.  "Today isn't over yet, Jou."

       "I know, but how could it possibly get any bet-"

       Seto had pressed a finger to Jou's lips.  "I have an idea…" he said.

       Jou leaned forward.  "Yes?" he replied hopefully.

         "We could play Scrabble," said Kaiba.  "If you want to, that is."   

         "But…!" protested Jou.  "You have a better vocabulary than I do!  You know you'll win!"

         "I'll make snacks," said Kaiba.

         "Argh…" said Jou, clearly torn between his hunger and his pride.  "I… uh…."

         "Winner gets a kiss…?"

         "Ooh, damn.  But what about Shizuka and Mokuba?"

         Jou knew that he had never, ever seen Kaiba grin _that _way before.


	20. Initiating

Smile 

by Lethe

**Chapter Nineteen: Initiating**

**         ------------**

I wonder how they could play Scrabble if they speak Japanese…?

         Ah well.  They have to be taking English lessons for _something_.

         ------------

         "Damn 'q'…" muttered Jonouchi, grabbing a sponge.  "And all the 'u's just happened to go where I couldn't use them…"

         "Come on, Katsuya!" laughed Shizuka.  "You can go faster than that!"

         "I still don't get why I have to do this…" 

         "You lost, Jou," said Kaiba good-naturedly.  "Keep your end of the bargain!"

         "And when you're done, you can do my plate, too!" chirped Mokuba.

         Jou sighed.  As it turned out, Shizuka and Mokuba _had_ still been awake – doing what, he didn't know – and so the deal had been changed to 'Loser does dishes'.  Jonouchi, of course, had lost.  He blamed it on the fact that he had gotten almost nothing but consonants.  And a 'q' besides!

         "Well, anyway…" said Jou.  "When I'm done, Shizuka and I had better get back.  It's late."

         Kaiba nodded.  "Thank you for looking after Mokuba, Shizuka.  I hope you two had fun."

         He looked away for a moment.  Mokuba and Shizuka exchanged devilish grins.

         "Oh, we did," said Shizuka.  

         **

         "The winter vacation is almost here," said Jou happily.  "What are you going to do?"

         "I'll probably help Grandpa out at the shop," said Yugi.  "Maybe invite all of you over for a Christmas party…?"

         "Yeah, like last year!" said Honda excitedly.  "Remember when Jonouchi got the soda all over-"

         "That's enough!" interrupted Jou.  "I'm trying _not_ to remember that part."

         "What do you want for Christmas?" said Honda.  "All of you."

         "Wait, wait, I can guess this one…" said Anzu.  She closed her eyes and pointed.  "You, Jonouchi, want Duel Monsters cards.  Honda, you want a new jacket, good shoes, or both.  And you, Yugi, also want Duel Monsters cards."  She opened her eyes and grinned.  "Am I good or what?"

         "Damn," said Honda.  "You _are _good.  I wish I could do that."

         "How'd you know?" said Yugi curiously.

         Anzu shrugged.  "I know _you_."

         Jonouchi turned to Anzu.  "Then maybe you can help me."

         "What?"

         "What should I get for Kaiba?  He has practically everything!" 

         Yugi smiled.  "I'm sure that he'll like whatever you get him."

         "Yeah," agreed Anzu and Honda.

         **

         "Hello?"

         "Hi!  Is this Shizuka?"

         "Yes!  What can I do for you?"

         "The plan is set," said the voice in a whisper.  "This Friday good for you?"

         "Yeah.  I'll see you there."

         "Who was that?" said Jonouchi curiously as Shizuka hung up.

         She smiled oddly.  "Oh, just a friend."

         **

         _Duel Monsters cards?_  _No!  Too predictable! _ Seto groaned and ran a hand through his hair.  _What would he want?  What can I get for him?_

_         Hmm… I guess jewelry is out of the question; that would make things kind of awkward.  Heh.  A new dog tag?  No… But I don't have any idea what to get for him.  I suppose I could get him food, or chocolate… But that seems cheap!  _

_         Maybe I could _do_ something with him and pay for it.  Maybe.  Like what?_

_         Argh._  He flopped backwards onto his bed.  _This is harder than I thought it would be.  _

         There was a knock on the door.  Seto sat up.  "Yes?"

         "Big brother?" said Mokuba, opening the door.  "Are we doing anything on Friday?"

         "No.  Why?"

         "Well…"

         *****

_Aah, the weekend is finally near,_thought Jonouchi happily.  _I love Fridays.  I can just goof off…watch television…_

         "Katsuya?" said Shizuka.  

         "Yeah?" Jou looked up.

         "Can we go to the mall?  I'd like to get my Christmas shopping done."

         "What, now?"

         "Yes… if that's okay…"

         "Yeah, of course!  It's a good idea, too.  I'll get my shoes on."

         "Yay!" cheered Shizuka.  The phone rang.  "Got it!"

         She picked up the phone and made sure that Jonouchi had walked out of hearing range.  "Hello?" she said quietly.

         "Was your part of the operation successful?"

         "Affirmative. We're on our way now."

         "As are we.  I'm the ice cream and you're the pretzel?"

         "Yes.  Time?"

         "Five."

         "Got it.  See you!"

         "'Bye."

         ***

         "Katsuya?  Are you hungry?"

         "Yeah.  Are you?"

         "Yes!  Can we get ice cream?"  She pointed to the nearby shop.  

         "Sure.  Come on," said Jonouchi.  He didn't notice the big, excited grin that flitted over Shizuka's face.

         *

         "Big brother, I'm starving…" said Mokuba.  "Can we have pretzels?"

         "Yes, I suppose.  I'm rather hungry as well…"  Kaiba smiled down at the boy.  

         "Let's go!" said Mokuba eagerly, grabbing Kaiba's sleeve.

         **

         Shizuka glanced at her watch.  _It's time.  _She looked at Jonouchi.  "I'm going to the bathroom!  Get me something, please!"

         "All right," agreed Jonouchi.

         *

         Mokuba glanced at his watch.  _It's time._  He looked up at his brother.  "I have to go to the bathroom.  Please get me the usual!"

         "Okay," agreed Seto.

         **

         "Big brother?" said a familiar voice.

         Jonouchi turned around.  "Mokuba!  Hi!  Where's Kaiba?"

         "I can't find him," said Mokuba sadly.  "We were going to get pretzels but the crowd… the crowd…"  He sniffled.

         "Aw, cheer up," said Jonouchi.  "I'll help you find him."

         "R-really?"

         "Yeah."  _Sorry, Shizuka.  I'll get you ice cream later._

**

         "Katsuya?  Katsuya, where are you?" said a familiar voice.

         Kaiba turned around.  "Shizuka?  What are you doing here?"

         "Well, I was going to get ice cream with my brother, but we got separated in the crowd," explained Shizuka.  "Could you help me find him?"

         "Sure," said Kaiba.  _Sorry, Mokuba.  I'll get you a pretzel later._

         **

         And neither boy knew what they had gotten themselves into…

         ------------

         Wow… how repetitive… ^__^ I hope you liked it!  Please review!

         (I daresay this is one of the longest chapters…)

         -----------


	21. Side Chapter 2: The History of Smile

**The History of Smile**

(Gee, Lethe, couldn't you think of a more interesting title than _that_?)

            Hi!  Lethe here!  I'm going to take some time out to write this bonus chapter.  Why?  For several reasons, the most prominent being 1) to talk a bit about the history of this fanfiction, 2) to respond to reviewers (which I don't do very often!), and 3) because I want to put *something* up but am not done with the next actual chapter yet. (DON'T WORRY.  I **AM GOING TO CONTINUE.  DON'T WORRY.) ^__^;;  I hope that I'm not too dull, and that you enjoy this piece!**

[**contents**]

**            1. Finding an Idea**

            in which I explain where Smile began.

            **2. And Then It Grew.**

in which we find out why Smile continued.

            **3. What I Had in Mind**

C'mon, give it three guesses.

            **4. **A Trial or Two… or Three… Aw, Heck, Just Toss 'Em Into a Paper Shredder!****

            Thoughts about thoughts.

            **5. And I Continued Planning!**

            What was *going* to happen, but was (fortunately) stopped.

6. Chapter Six: Yugi and Anzu, the Sideplot of Doom 

            Where did *that* come from?

**7. -Ing, -Ing, -Ing!  Come _onnnnn!_**

            And where *that* came from.

            8. A Smile is a Smile is a Smile... What Else? 

            Why a smile?  Why not, like, a laugh or something? ("And someday… Jonouchi would make Seto laugh at him.")

            9. Randomness… 

            …They just couldn't go anywhere else!

**10. ****Mr. Driver**

The sadly neglected driver says a few words!

**11. ****Chapter Eighteen: What _Was_ Kaiba Thinking About?**

I said I would explain and never got around to it… Now the truth comes out!

            **12. And the Moment You've All Been Waiting For…**

            I, Lethe, am actually going to *respond* to all the reviews that I have gotten to this point!

            ---

            **Finding an Idea**

_"Ooh!" said Mokuba.  "Are we going to come up with an elaborate plot?"_

_"Yup!" said Shizuka._

_Mokuba bolted out of his seat.  "I'll go make the popcorn!"_

In the beginning, I really had no plans for this fanfic.  I wrote the first chapter because I was bored and had nothing else (that I could conceive of) to do, it being summer.

            _Ugh.  I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night, grumbled Kaiba inwardly.  I want to sleep.  He slumped forward unconsciously, then caught his action and sat up again.  Usually, he wasn't very affected by lack of sleep; but then, he didn't usually stay up so… damn… late…. Whoa.  He blinked and sat up again.  The teacher was droning on and on.  It wasn't really helping.  Just droning, on and on, about nothing important, in the same monotonous voice that could lull anyone right to sleep, that's what she was doing, just droning – Kaiba sat up.  In a last effort, he propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands.  Then one of his hands slipped, and he found that it was a struggle even to keep his eyes open, everything was unfocusing, the teacher was just droning and he wasn't paying attention at all, he was just… asleep._

See that?  At that moment, I was getting very bored.  And it was late.  The first thing that came into my head right then was, Sleep.  What better character to fall asleep than Seto Kaiba?  For the most part, I was rambling and hoping that another thought would come.  

And it did: I wondered if he would dream.  What would he dream about?  _Who_ would he dream about?

            The latter wasn't very hard.  After all, he does center a lot of his life around Mokuba.

            [A friend commented later on the chapter.  He said something along the lines of, "Kaiba, asleep?  The teacher would definitely notice!"  And he's right!

            Let's just pretend that the teacher _did_ notice, but out of respect for Kaiba's position (or fear, whatever you like), it was overlooked.]

            Then, at that moment, the moment of fluff was interrupted with my first Brilliant Thought About Where the Fanfic Should Go.

            You see, at the time, I had been reading a lot of shounen ai fanfiction, mostly Seto/Jou.  (I still do… call it a mild obsession, if you will…) And the Thought came into my head: Let's make this shounen ai! 

            I pondered the thought, and decided it would definitely be fun to write.  I had never written anything of the sort before… that is, romantic-non-humor.  

            So I stuck in a comment about Jou noticing that Seto had smiled, patted myself on the back, and finished off the chapter.

**And Then it Grew.**

            _I'm really enjoying this story-its definitely made me smile. So how does a short, pointless thing end up being 19 chapters long? I was hooked on the first chapter. I really liked it that you used Seto's unguarded smile to make Jou fall for him. What a sweet inspiration for your story!_

            Firewing is right there, you know.  How _did it become so long?  _

            I hadn't thought for long about this fanfic before starting to write!  I had no idea where it was going to go, or how it was going to get there!  For all I knew, I was going to stop in the second chapter because of severe writers' block after Seto was kidnapped by aliens.

            And then the reviews started coming.

            _'Wow!' I said to myself.  'People… _like_ this!'  So I sat down and started thinking._

            That was when the Conclusion came to me: I'm gonna make them kiss!

            I didn't really plan to do anything after that.  I figured, hey, that would be the perfect place to end it, right?  Jou and Seto realize their mutual love for each other, end up happy, and the reviewers can just imagine what happens for themselves.

            I don't plan much, do I?  It's probably a good thing, seeing as most of my plans go astray somewhere in the middle.  (Thinking: Let's Duel: The Sequel.  I had the ending clear in my head, but I couldn't write enough to get there.)

            Now I have to tell you another thing about myself: I don't know where to quit, and I'm easily swayed by large numbers of reviews.

            I checked my mail one day after uploading a chapter, and found twenty-eight reviews.  I was _thrilled._  I love reviews.

            So, of course, I sat down and began planning again.  

**What I Had in Mind**

_"Ewwww!"__  Mokuba coughed.  "Like what they did on that soap opera…?"_

_"They could be," said Shizuka ominously.  Then she grinned.  "Nah."_

_  Mokuba sighed.  "Right.  Seto's not that kind of… um…you know.... he wouldn't…"_

_"Do inappropriate things that couldn't be described to anyone under eighteen?" suggested Shizuka._

****

I was going to reach for the unimaginable!  I, Lethe, was going to achieve what had previously (to me) seemed impossible: A halfway realistic shounen ai fanfic.

            The rules, in my head, seemed simple: No amnesia, no comas, no things rated higher than PG-13, and no – NO – naughty things that belong only in soap operas, no offense to them.

            (After all, Jonouchi and Seto aren't perverts, right?  I think they're a bit young for… _that_ kind of thing… no matter how intellectually ahead Seto is.  Not to mention, the thought of _writing_ it makes _me_ feel kind of queasy.)

            And they _were_ simple, too.  What I wanted to write was something that was at least a bit interesting, but had a nice, happy plot.  The closest thing to a bad guy being a cranky teacher and whatnot.  

            Do you think I succeeded?

            Oh, yeah.  I had also finished watching Fruits Basket at the time.  (A brilliant series; I recommend that you watch it if you haven't already.  Now.)   So my mind was still stuck in a quasi-Tohru-mode.  

            (Another note: Tohru, for you people who don't know her, is the main character.  She is oddly Anzu-like at times: loving, giving, caring deeply about friendship about others, and being a _little bit on the ditzy side.)_

            I wanted everybody to be happy!  …Of course, they would need a trial or two before I could allow them happiness… (Notice my own slightly sarcastic and evil influence leaking in.)

**A Trial or Two… or Three… Aw, Heck, Just Toss 'Em Into a Paper Shredder!**

            _"It's hard…" said Kaiba.  "It's hard to love people when you don't have a heart."_

            Ah, yes.  Seto cries, and Jou miraculously comes at the moment he is needed, after lots of introspection and self-pity on both their parts.  They both learn something out of the experience – and almost do a naughty, naughty thing, besides!

            That chapter was one of the hardest, and most annoying, to write.  As I said before, I just can't get into Seto's mind easily!  His thought processes are most likely very deep and complex, and to even try to write them down is blasphemy!

            Jou, on the other hand, was easier: Since when does he think deep thoughts?  It's all on a subconscious level, so I don't have to word it just right… or something like that.

            Ahem.  Moving along…

**And I Continued Planning!**

I knew I was missing something… something important.

            The thought hit me.  Hard.  What happens when Jou tells his friends that, not only is he oriented towards the same gender, but he also happens to be interested in his arch-nemesis?  

            My first planned reaction went something along the lines of:

            _"WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted Honda, springing to his feet as though an electric shock had run through the couch._

_            Yugi, who had received the full blast of Honda's cry, winced.  "Not so loud…"_

            Anzu smiled.  "I think it's perfectly fine!  It's great that you two can get along so well!"

But it just didn't feel right.  I wonder why?

Chapter Six: Yugi and Anzu, the Sideplot of Doom 

This chapter was different.  For one thing, it didn't focus on Jonouchi or Seto.

            Why?

            Well, see, the beginning – where Yugi is talking to Yami – was actually originally a continuation of the one-shot Those Three Words that I never really finished.  And I didn't have any intention of finishing it, either.  _So, why not plug it in somewhere else?_  I said to myself.  _I might as well use it!_

And thus Chapter Six was born.

            (I sincerely apologize, once again, to the hardcore Yugi/Yami fans, and the anti-Anzu people, and anybody else I've offended.)

**-Ing, -Ing, -Ing!  Come _onnnnn!_**

            Ah, yes, the Ing.  Have you noticed?  Every single chapter is a verb that ends in –ing.  Why?  Because I like having a theme for my chapters.  It's fun.  (See Urd's Restricted Potions, for example.  Or The Meaning of Life.  Can you figure out the themes there?)

            I was thinking of changing the theme once I got to, say, chapter twenty.  Or twenty-five.  You know, a nice, 5-divisible number like that.  What do you think?

A Smile is a Smile is a Smile... What Else? 

            _I didn't know that he could smile…_

_            He looks like a regular boy when he does._

_            Like someone I would want to be my friend._

_Someday, Kaiba would smile for him._

_In the moment before sleep, an image came to his mind._

_            A brown-haired boy, resting on his desk, whose smile was kinder than any he had ever known._

_The brown-haired boy turned around and picked up his umbrella._

            He smiled.

_            Smiling.  He's smiling.  He's smiling at me!  _

Why a smile?  Why is it so important, really?  I don't know.  

            I just think that it's kind of special.  Whenever I can make someone smile, I am happy.

            Doesn't take much to make me happy, does it?

Randomness… 

****_"Let me at them!" exclaimed Jou._

_            "Down, boy," said Seto, grabbing Jou's shirt and pulling him back to the table._  

            I just really liked that part for some reason.  ::giggles:: I could see it in my head.

_"Seriously, though, are we gonna get some food or what?  I didn't sacrifice my Saturday cartoons to just walk around with you – okay, I did – but darn it, guys, let's eat!"_

_            "Hear, hear!" said Honda._

_            "Fine," Yugi sighed.  "So, what are we going to eat?"_

_            "More importantly, who has money?" said Anzu._

_            There was silence._

            Oh, I liked that, too.  ^__^

            _"The winter vacation is almost here," said Jou happily.  "What are you going to do?"_

_            "I'll probably help Grandpa out at the shop," said Yugi.  "Maybe invite all of you over for a Christmas party…?"_

_            "Yeah, like last year!" said Honda excitedly.  "Remember when Jonouchi got the soda all over-"_

_            "That's enough!" interrupted Jou.  "I'm trying not to remember that part."_

Can someone tell me what Jonouchi did?  I don't know either.

_"Wait, wait, I can guess this one…" said Anzu.  She closed her eyes and pointed.  "You, Jonouchi, want Duel Monsters cards.  Honda, you want a new jacket, good shoes, or both.  And you, Yugi, also want Duel Monsters cards."  She opened her eyes and grinned.  "Am I good or what?"_

_            "Damn," said Honda.  "You _are_ good.  I wish I could do that."_

            I wish **I** could do that.

            You know what?  The last part of Chapter Nineteen was actually going to be the first part of Chapter Twenty.  But then I thought of how annoyed you all would be at me for _another _cliffhanger.  ^__^

Mr. Driver 

_"Driver.__  Go back to the house.  I'm getting out."_

_            "Yessir," said the man in surprise, stopping the car._

_            "Tell Mokuba I'll be home soon."_

            "Yessir."

Poor Driver.  No name, no face, and no lines except for 'yessir'.  Ah, the cruelty which I inflict upon minor characters…

            Don't worry, Mr. Driver!  This is your time to shine!

            _My name is Ikari Masamichi.  Age: 39.  Hair: Brown.  Eyes: Amber, though covered by sunglasses most of the time.  (Mr. Kaiba's orders.)  Occupation: Limousine Driver for Seto and Mokuba Kaiba._

Masamichi couldn't really complain.  After all, he was paid quite handsomely for his work.  All he had to do was drive and say 'yessir'.  But he couldn't help the feeling that he wanted to make more of an impression upon the world.

            He had plenty of time to think when he was driving; that was, when the kid – er, Mr. Kaiba – wasn't making demands or queries.  Masamichi contemplated deep things, like What's the meaning of life?  He was pretty damn sure it wasn't to sit in the front of a limo practically all day.

            What else could he do, though?

            Well, for one thing, he could quit before Mr. Kaiba fired him.  (He had heard a multitude of horror stories about that happening.)

            After all, Kaiba didn't think he was very important, did he?  But that wasn't true at all!  If it hadn't been for him, the whole bonding thing in Chapter Five wouldn't have happened!  He was important!  He was needed!  He was-

            ---

            Okay, Mr. Driver, that's enough.  ^__^

**Chapter Eighteen: What _Was_ Kaiba Thinking About?**

"Oh, darling, I have found you at long last!"

"I missed you so!  It was so… so horrible…"

"Hah!  You have fallen into my trap!"

"Oh no!  King Scuttlebob!"

"Save me, Prince!"

_In the name of all things holy…__ What the hell _is_ this crap?_

_I _know_ that I was the one who invited Jou to this movie… but… give me a break!_

Kaiba barely resisted groaning aloud.  Maybe he should have bought popcorn.  At least _then_ he would have something to do.

_I will_ not _give in to the boredom.  I will_ not _give in to the stupidity.  I _will_ sit this movie through.  For Jou.  _

"And now I shall unleash my hellish minions upon you while you are down!  Go, Scuttlebots!"

"Alas, such a cruel fate we have been subjected to!  We can do nothing but watch as our horrid end draws near!"

_Idiots.__  There's a lever right there.  _

"I know!  Super-Mustard-Transformation!"

_Oh, great.  Just great._ Kaiba was about ready to stand up and leave, when-

He felt Jonouchi's hand slip inside his own.  Kaiba blinked in surprise and glanced at Jonouchi, who grinned at him.  Kaiba smiled in return and turned back to the screen.

_I guess I can stand this._

And the Moment You've All Been Waiting For… 

I am actually going to RESPOND TO REVIEWERS! (The audience is in shock.  Crickets chirp.) Although I probably will be rather repetitive.  I hope I'm not too boring.  Anyway…

            Ahem.  ::coughs and looks at a sheet of paper::

**Chapter One Reviewers**

_Wan2B1: Erm, thank you!_

            _chibibaka1: Many thankies!_

**Chapter Two Reviewers**

_Wan2B1: Thank you again!  I am glad that you 'aw' me… ^__^_

**Chapter Three Reviewers**

_Umeko the Beatnik Emu: Thank you!  No, it wasn't the end… as you all know now…_

            _Ryan-Ookami: Thank you!  I like fluff.  It's fun, though _writing_ it is hard… ::sighs:: Well, as long as you think I'm doing all right…_

            _Crystal-n-Emerald: Yes!  Sweetness!  Thank you! _

_PanDora_: Yes!  I made you smile! ^__^ I'm happy now.

_Wan2B1_: Uh, thank you again for the 'aw'!

_Ancient Angel_: Thank you muchly!::grins:: So many aws.

_chibibaka1_: Thankies again!

_JenniChan: ::soothingly:: I'm not making fun of Anzu…_

**Chapter Four Reviewers**

_Wan2B1: Yay!  It's cute, too?  You flatter me._

_JenniChan: ::soothingly:: I'm not making fun of Anzu…_

**Chapter Five Reviewers**

_Wan2B1: Thank you again! _

            _Malik*BakuraTenshi90: Continuing as requested! ^__^ I like your pen name…_

            _YAMI CHIP: THANK YOU! I WILL!_

**Chapter Six Reviewers**

_Ancient Angel: Ah, good… I'm glad you weren't against the Yugi/Anzu chapter (as described above).  ^__^ And that you liked it!  …And everything._

            _Yami Fan: I'm continuing it!  I am!_

            _Misura: ::sighs in relief:: I'm glad that you think they're credible.  That kind of worried me.  I'd like to add that I've had the chance to read your work, and really admire you! ^__^ I think I put you on my favorites list…_

            _Wan2B1: I tried to e-mail you, honest, but it wouldn't go through.  ::grins sheepishly::_

            _Kaiba-fan 1: Thank you very much! ^__^_

            _Kawaii-Queenie: I like fluffyish too.  ::beams::_

            _Machi: Eep!  Okay!_

            _luvRyou_: Thank you and I am!

_Crystal-n-Emerald_: ^__^

_PanDora_: Thank you!  I'm glad.

_EternalBanditGirl_: I'm happy that you did!

_Umeko the Beatnik Emu_: Yup, they cut out the w's.  Ah well!  ^__^ Thank you!

_Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo_: Why, thank you!

_Lil' Shadow_: Yay!  Funny is kind of what I was going for there.

_Sennen Yubiwa Yami Mikan_: ::winces at language:: I don't intend to put _yaoi_ in… I read somewhere (and had it in my bio for a while too) that 'yaoi' stands for 'yama nashi, ochi nashi, imi nashi', which basically means 'without climax, without meaning, without resolution'.  And I want every part of the story to be important in some way.  ^__^

_Koumori-Dragon2_: Indeed, it is likely that I am 'nuts'.

_JenniChan: Right back atcha._

**Chapter Seven Reviewers**

_SakuraTenshi3: Yay!  Kawaii?  Really? ^__^_

            _Ranma Higurashi: Wai!  Arigatou!_

            _Aeolus the Soul Hunter: Thank you!_

            _Malik Chan: I love Seto/Jou fics too.  ^__^ When they're written well.  (Heck, if it's written well, I like just about anything.)_

            _Sharem: ::blushes:: Really?  Thank you!_

            _Random Seto/Jou yaoi writer: THANK YOU!  I WILL!_

            _Willing2BThere: Thank you very much!  Loves to Saa Ra.  (That is really fun to say. ^__^)_

_            Litherin_: Thank you!  I shall, verily!

            _Eviljinxypoo: Thank you! ^_^;; No, that's not the end…_

            _Ancient Angel: Thank you! (I have to think of something else to say…) I am happy that you like it!_

            _chibianzu_: _ I HAVE WITTEN MOWE! ^__^_

            _Dawn: I hope not to break your heart.  ^__^_

            _Difinity: Yup, I think Kaiba should smile more often… (Kaiba: What?  And spoil my perfect image?  Feh.)_

            _lala__ ru: Thankies!_

            _Starkiss: Eep, evil?  Well… thank you!  ('.')_

_            Kayu:_ I'm happy that you think it's Kyute!

            _Gangsta Videl: Th-the __best?  You flatter me… ::blushes::  Thank you!  I rather like the chapter theme as well…_

            _Machi: No!  It's not over yet!_

            _ssjmiraitrks_: I like Jou/Seto pairings too.  ::grins:: Can ya tell?

            _EternalBanditGirl: Thank you!  J/S is fun, fun, fun…_

            _darkshadow-23_: ::humble bow:: Thank you!  I'm sure that you can if you put your mind to it.

            _Misura: Thank you! ^__^ I'm so happy now…_

            _Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons: Ahehe, apologies for Yugi/Anzu…_

            _Tammi: Yay!  Power to Anzu! ^__^_

            _Kaiba-fan1: You got it!_

            _amy_: I wouldn't say _perfect…_

**Chapter Eight Reviewers**

_Blue-Kool-Aid: Awh!  Kawaii factor __ten?  Really? ::beams:: (My ego is gonna get really overinflated at this rate…)_

**Chapter Nine Reviewers**

_SakuraTenshi3: Workin' on it still! ^__^ Thankies._

            _YAMI CHIP: Arigatou!  I like cuteness…_

            _darkshadow-23_: Yes, cliffhangers are indeed The Evil… not even 3V1L, that's how bad they – right.  Anyway.  ^__^ Thank you!

            _Kaiba-fan1: ^__^ You gots it…_

            _Sennen Yubiwa Yami Mikan: ::winces at language:: Uh, thank you.  ^__^;;_

            _Willing2BThere: Phwee, I'm getting a bit slower, aren't I? (I blame tennis practices and Evangelion tapes.) Thank you!  Loves to Saa Ra._

            _Ranma Higurashi: Thank you!  Okay!_

            _Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons: Yup, sad/sweet things are always fun.  (Thinking: Fruits Basket.  Watch it! (It's funny, too.))_

_EternalBanditGirl_: Wow… ^__^ No one's ever said that before. 

_PanDora_: Not even a middle-aged softie yet, but I know what you mean.  ^__^

_Malik Chan_: Much gratitude!  I always fear that it'll go downhill as the chapters progress…

_Machi: Yeah… I don't like it when ff.net does that… Thank you!_

_Blue-Kool-Aid_: I'm so happy that you feel that strongly for the characters… (starts sniffling)

**Chapter Ten Reviewers**

_SakuraTenshi3: Ha ha, sorry about the ice cream part.  ::grins:: Right, I'll get around to it, honest!_

            _Umeko the Beatnik Emu: ^__^ Yes, well, that's why I put the note there.  I feel your pain…_

_Malik Chan_:  ^.^ Thank you.

_Blue-Kool-Aid_: Yay!  Thankies! :D

_darkshadow-23: Heh heh… yeah, Jou must be really out of it if he doesn't get ice cream…_

_lala__ ru: Thank you!_

_Ranma__ Higurashi: Righto! Yay for yayness!_

_Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons_: OMG!

_Willing2BThere_: I feel loved.  ^__^ Loves to Saa Ra.

_JenniChan: ::grins:: Ice cream!_

**Chapter Eleven Reviewers**

_Umeko__ the Beatnik Emu: I want pudding too!_

_amy_: It's not over yet…

_Korie: ^__^ Right!_

_ Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons_: ::blinks:: So… arg?

_Kaiba-fan1_: ^_^ Thank you and verily I shall.

_Ranma__ Higurashi: Mokuba-kun is fun, ne?  Thank you!_

_darkshadow-23: Right!_

_YAMI CHIP_: Ohoho.  I thrive on odd.

_Ancient Angel_: Ah, thankies.

_Star Light Shadow_: Thank you!

_Blue-Kool-Aid_: You flatter me! ^__^

_Willing2BThere_: Yay!  I like it when Mokuba's being cute.  Ja hun!

**Chapter Twelve Reviewers**

            _Blue-Kool-Aid: Oooh, I could use that in Whose Line… play another game of Superheroes… 'Jou – the Human Garbage Disposal'!_

_Willing2BThere_: ::giggles:: Thankies, and loves to Saa Ra.

**Chapter Thirteen Reviewers**

            _SakuraTenshi3: ^__^ I thrive on odd…again…_

            _Blue-Kool-Aid: I guess they have lost their touch… poor Walt Disney… ah well… They can probably recycle the classics or something…_

_Willing2BThere_: ^__^ It seemed to fit… Loves to Saa Ra.

**Chapter Fourteen Reviewers**

_SakuraTenshi3: Really?  Kawaii? ^__^ Thankies!_

_Blue-Kool-Aid_: Ah!  Thank you!  Where do you find out their 'official' birthdays, anyway?

_Willing2BThere_: ::beams:: Yay… loves to Saa Ra.

**Chapter Fifteen Reviewers**

            _darkshadow-23_: Yup, I wrote three in one day.  When ideas come, I go with it… doesn't happen often… (Mostly in summertime.)

_Amy_: ::raises eyebrow:: Umm, okay.  Thank you!

_Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons_: OMG!

_Gangsta__ Videl: ::beams:: I liked that part too… it's all right!  It's all right!_

_SakuraTenshi3_: Okay!  Okay! 

_Dawn_: It's not over yet…

_Sennen__ Yubiwa Yami Mikan: P-perfect?  Really? I-I'm unworthy!  (Tohru bubbly-face) Thank you so much!_

_Ancient Angel_: Aw, don't kill the gossips!  They played a very important part in the fic… and they deserve to live.  Now, *suffering*, on the other hand…

_Kaiba-fan1_: ^__^ Thank you!

_Malik Chan_: ^__^ I'll try my very best.

_Ranma__ Higurashi: Jouuuuu, to save the dayyy! (Ooh, fun theme song.)_

_millenniumscepter_: Thank you!

_YAMI CHIP_: I'm glad that I could change your mind about Kaiba… don't kill the gossips!  They played a very- ::looks up:: Oh.  I said that already, didn't I?

_Blue-Kool-Aid_: Um, they shouldn't die?

_Willing2BThere_: ^__^ Ah.  I have a feeling I'm probably being talked about too… but then, I don't really mind… Loves to Saa Ra.

**Chapter Sixteen Reviewers**

            _Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons: Really? ^__^ Sad and sweet always go well together, I think._

_Willing2BThere_: ::blinks:: Hey, you're right!  I'll get right on it!  Loves to Saa Ra.

**Chapter Seventeen Reviewers**

            _Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons: Please don't!  You'll make me cry too!_

_Willing2BThere_: They can! (starts humming 'The Power of Love') Loves to Saa Ra.

**Chapter Eighteen Reviewers**

_SakuraTenshi3: It's not over yet!_

            _Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons: Yay!  You didn't have to cry!  ^__^;; I fear the multiple chapter thing is slowly dying… but not to fear!  I'm still working!_

_Willing2BThere_: I will!  I will! Loves to Saa Ra.

_Triste: Yaaay! ^__^ I'm happy now.  I love fluffy fics too!_

_Ranma__ Higurashi: Yes!  You were right! Oh, and about your pen name… Ranma/Kagome? _

_Kaiba-fan1_: Thankies!  I shall, verily!

_Ru-chan: Thankies!  Okie dokes!_

_darkshadow-23: ^__^ I'm glad that you think my fic is worth reading!_

_Malik Chan_: Yay!  I feel loved…

_Sennen__ Yubiwa Yami Mikan: ^__^ Now, now, nothing's perfect…_

**Chapter Nineteen Reviewers**

_Willing2BThere_: Okay, okay, okay, okay!  I will, honest!  ^__^ Loves to Saa Ra.

_Ancient Angel_: Thank you very much!

_darkshadow-23: Righto!_

_Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons_: Yes!  Something funny will *definitely* happen, if I can get it right!

_Ranma__ Higurashi: LOL! Scrabble's fun!_

_mew-magic5: ^__^;; I have __no idea where King Scuttlebob came from…_

_Malik Chan_: Better and better?  Really? ^__^

_Kaiba-fan1_: Thank you so much! ^__^

_Ru-chan: I know, aren't they cute?_

_Princess Razu_: ::winces:: Workin' on it.

_Amy_: ::blink blink:: ::grins:: Thankies!

_Hush Puppy1_: He was grinning because he wanted to do something to Jonouchi! ^__^

_YAMI CHIP_: Schemes are fun!  Kaibas are scary! W00t!

_PanDora: Yay!  I made you smile!  I'm so happy… I have accomplished my goal… I can die in peace - ::is whacked:: -or not._

_Minaki0321_: Working on it! ^__^

_Sennen__ Yubiwa Yami Mikan: 'Kay! ^__^_

_Firewing: Yay!  Smiles all around!  How *did* it get so long…?_

_Assassin of the Shadows_: ::cackles in reply:: Thank you!

_JenniChan: Poem?_

_Ir0n M0usy_: Grin THAT way… ^__^  Too bad his efforts were for naught…

**Chapter Twenty Reviewers**

            _madam__ pinkey: Thank you and I'll try!_

_Willing2BThere_: Thank you very much!  Loves to Saa Ra.

_Kaiba-fan1_: ^__^;; Neither can I.

_lily__ day: Doom! ^__^_

_darkshadow-23: Hm… it did that to me once before as well… I wonder why…?_

_phwee__? yami hobo: Gots it!  I shall! (I like your pen name… ^__^)_

_Assassin of the Shadows_: Oh no!  I shall try to make everything clear in the next chapter!

_Sennen__ Yubiwa Yami Mikan: ^__^;; Phwee?_

_YAMI CHIP_: Yay!  I made you smile! ^__^

_Amy_: ::blinks:: I think I'll have an update ready at _least by the new year…_

_Crystal-n-Emerald_: 'Kay! ^__^

_Blue-Kool-Aid_: Neither can I, Blue-Kool-Aid… neither can I.

_Ranma__ Higurashi: 'Kay! ^__^_

_Aera__-Chan: Ooh, that is scary._

_Lil__' Shadow: 'Kay! ^__^_

_Kittylyn: Eeps!  Okay!_

Thank you _all for your continued support!  Until the next chapter –_

Keep on smiling!

            -Lethe 


	22. Shopping

Smile 

by Lethe

**Chapter Twenty: Shopping**

         -------

         For some reason, Mokuba likes fishing analogies… I wonder why?

         --------

"So you were going to get pretzels?" said Jonouchi.  "Maybe he's waiting there."

         _Shizuka should be out of there by now.  It's probably safe._  "Maybe!"

         "All right, let's check," said Jonouchi.

         They were both quiet until Mokuba coughed.  "Um, Jou?"

         "Yeah?"

         Mokuba looked innocently up at Jonouchi.  "You haven't done anything to my brother, have you?"

         "Huh?  What do you mean?"

         "You know… like… _that…_"  

         "Which _that_?" said Jonouchi with an audible gulp.

         Mokuba shrugged.  "Any of the thats."

         "N-nah," said Jonouchi.  "What would make you think that?"

         "Oh, it's just… sometimes I can't sleep, and I listen…and…"  Mokuba stopped.  "Never mind.  Forget I asked."

         "No, you can tell me," said Jonouchi.  "I won't tell, I swear."

         _Yes!  He took the bait!_  "Well… I don't know if I should… Seto would be upset with me…"

         "It's all right, Mokuba, he won't be," said Jonouchi reassuringly.

         "In the night… I hear him _talking in his sleep._" Mokuba paused again for dramatic effect.  _Darn, I'm good._

         "What does he say?" prodded Jonouchi.

         Mokuba giggled nervously and adopted a Seto-like tone.  "Ka-Katsuya….I…Katsuya!  Not there – oh – oh…mm…"

_Actually, sometimes, he **does** talk in his sleep… except it's more like, "Katsuya!  No more donuts!  You've already had fifty!  You're eating me out of house and home!"_

         Jonouchi was visibly shaken.  He had stopped walking and was blushing furiously.  "What was he… dreaming about…?" he mumbled to himself.

         "Oh!  I know!" said Mokuba suddenly, causing Jonouchi to snap back to attention.  "As long as we can't find Seto anyway, why don't you and I go shopping?"

         A slow grin spread over Jonouchi's face as he realized the benefits this would bring.  Mokuba was Seto's _brother_.  He had to know what his brother wanted for Christmas!  "Yeah!  That's a great idea, Mokuba!"

         Mokuba beamed.  _Hook, line, and sinker._

------------------

         "You were going to get ice cream, right?" said Kaiba thoughtfully.  "Perhaps Jonouchi is still there.  We should check."

         Shizuka was quiet for a moment, as though thinking it through.  "Wait… I have an idea!" she said.

         "I'm listening," said Kaiba.

         "You don't know what to get my brother for Christmas yet, do you?"

         Then it dawned on Kaiba.  She was right.  But _she_ would know - after all, she was Katsuya's _sister_!  "No, I don't," he answered with a slight smile.  "However… as long as we can't find Jou…"

         "We can go shopping!" said Shizuka happily.  _Yay!  It worked!  I'm a genius!_  

         *

         "I want to get him something really special," explained Kaiba as they browsed past different stores.  "Something meaningful.  The problem is, I don't know what he likes, aside from Duel Monsters."

         "I understand," said Shizuka.  "That's why I'm here.  Do you have any ideas?"

         "Well… not really.  I thought about jewelry, or food, at first, but… well…" He shrugged.

         "You could get him clothes!" suggested Shizuka.  "Then he'd actually have some _variety_ in his wardrobe…" she said under her breath.

         "I suppose I could," said Kaiba.  "But would that really be significant?  What do people give to their…their…"

         "Boyfriends?" said Shizuka.  "I can't say I would know first-hand.  But I'm sure that he'll treasure _whatever_ you get him."  

         Kaiba smiled.  "You think so?"

         "I _know_ so, Seto," said Shizuka confidently.  "Now, come on.  We can't just window-shop."

         "Right."

         **

         Operation **Pretzels and Ice Cream** (PIC) Status: Successful.


	23. Hearing

Smile 

by Lethe

Chapter Twenty-one: Hearing 

**         ---------**

And we hear from Honda!

         ---------

         Honda sighed.  He hadn't seen Jonouchi at all for the past three days.  He had thought that they would be able to hang out over the winter break, just like old times, but he hadn't added Kaiba to that equation.  At least Yugi and Anzu were willing to spend time with him! 

         …But he was just being a jerk.  Honda knew that he should just be glad that his best friend had found someone.  Even if it _was_ another guy, even if it was the guy that Jonouchi and Honda had scorned together for the fun of it.

         Honda felt lonely, though.  Yugi had gone on a date with Anzu, and he hadn't wanted to butt in.  He had seen Ryou on the street, and talked to him for a while – reliving old memories – but, no, Ryou had been busy as well.  

         _Aw, heck, I might as well find Jonouchi.  Maybe he'll be willing to have a chat with his old friend,_ thought Honda with a bitter tone.

         He stopped first at Jonouchi's apartment.  

         "What do you want?" said a voice roughly from behind the door – Jonouchi's father.

         "Is Katsuya in?"

         "Nah, don't know where the kid is.  Don't bother me again."

         "Sorry."  

         _So he must be at Kaiba's._

_         **_

_         How did this happen?_ thought Kaiba annoyedly.  

         "He's so cute!" exclaimed Mokuba.  "Isn't he, Seto?  Isn't he?"

         "I suppose…" muttered Kaiba.  "Remember, he's not yours."

         Mokuba nodded.  "I know."

         Mokuba had come home more excited than Seto had ever seen him on the day before winter break.  His friend, he explained, was going on a vacation for the winter break, but the friend's family was reluctant to leave their dog alone.  Mokuba had pleaded and begged, and finally Seto had relented: the dog could stay with them.

         Needless to say, Mokuba had been ecstatic.

         Kaiba had to admit, the dog – Shingo – was rather cute.  Shingo was a husky puppy with bright blue eyes and a tail that was, more often than not, wagging enthusiastically.  However, that didn't make up for its attitude.

         It was more hyper than Mokuba on Halloween, for crying out loud!  Shingo _always _wanted to play, and if Mokuba wasn't around, then it wanted to play with _him_.  And Shingo played rough.

         "Let's take him for a walk after dinner," suggested Mokuba.  "It'll be fun!"

         _Mokuba will make **me**__hold the leash… and Shingo tugs hard, too…_ "Sorry, Mokuba," said Kaiba semi-apologetically.  "I already made plans with Jonouchi."

         "Oh," said Mokuba.  "Okay.  It's all right."  He grinned, adding:  "Shingo would probably pull you off your feet anyway."

         The doorbell rang before Kaiba could reply.  

         "I'll get it," said Seto, getting off of the couch.  Shingo bounced up as well.

         "No, you're not coming – hey – get off, Shingo!" said Kaiba, wincing as Shingo got a jawful of his pants.  "Not now…"

         Honda tapped a foot against the ground impatiently.  Was anyone even home?  Then he heard Kaiba's muttered voice coming closer.

         "Damn dog won't leave me alone…"

         The door opened.  Kaiba blinked at Honda.  "Jonouchi isn't here right now," he said bluntly.

         "Thanks.  Do you know where he is?"

         "I don't know.  If you'll excuse me…"  The door closed again.

         Honda stood in front of Kaiba's door, frozen to the spot.  Had he just heard what he thought he had?

         _I have to tell Jonouchi._


	24. Canceling

Smile 

by Lethe

**Chapter Twenty-two: Canceling **

         "I'm sorry, but… something else came up."  Jonouchi paused.  "Yeah, okay.  Bye."

         Honda sighed and put his face in his hands.  "I'm sorry, Jou."

         "Don't be," said Jonouchi after hanging up the phone.  "Thanks for telling me."

         It turned out that Yugi and Anzu had gotten back a while earlier and immediately been enlisted in Sugoroku's Christmas Decorating Crew.  Jonouchi had stopped by and been persuaded to help.  That was where Honda had found him.

         "So, Christmas is only two days away!" said Honda cheerfully, in a futile attempt to change the subject, and with it, Jonouchi's mood.

         However, Honda had never been very good at that sort of thing.  How could he have known that those words would make Jou feel even worse?

         *

         "It's all right.  We can get together some other time, then?  …See you."  Seto put down the phone slowly.  Whatever Jonouchi had to do, it must be quite important.  He had never called off any of their dates before.

         Seto sat down and began analyzing the call, playing it back from memory.  He had heard voices in the background – Honda's voice was the most prominent, but there were others.  A girl's voice – Anzu's?  Which would mean that the other boy's voice he had heard was Yugi's.  Kaiba turned to the phone and pressed a few buttons.  Yes, Jonouchi had called from the Game Shop.

         Something had been _different_ about Jonouchi's call.  He had sounded – distracted?  No, that wasn't quite right.  There had been a barely noticeable choked quality to Jonouchi's voice that Kaiba had picked up on almost immediately.  Had he been crying?  Or about to?

         No.  Jonouchi must have a cold.  That would tie in perfectly with his being unable to come, wouldn't it?

         Except for the fact that he was in the Game Shop.

         Kaiba groaned.  In any case, he was stuck with Mokuba and the demon called Shingo.

         *

         "You can stay here tonight, if you want to," offered Yugi.  "I know that Grandpa wouldn't mind.  We could make it into a pre-Christmas party sleepover!" he added, grinning at Honda.

         "I feel so left out…" mumbled Anzu.

         Yugi's grin became sheepish.  "Sorry, Anzu.  Maybe you could sleep in a guest room or something…?  Although I don't know if Grandpa or your parents will-"

         "No, no, it's all right!" she said quickly, waving it off.  "I wouldn't be able to anyway.  My shift tomorrow is in early morning."

         "Shift?" said Honda.

         "I work at Burger World, remember?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

         "…Oh.  Right."

          "All right.  As long as you have plenty of food," said Jonouchi, answering Yugi's previous offer.

         "Got it!" Yugi beamed.

         Honda grinned and made punching motions in the air.  "All riiiight!  Pillow fights!  You remember what happened last time?"

         Yugi winced at the memory: a big, fluffy pillow, coming out of nowhere and bouncing off his hair.  And then a second, and a third, directly in the face!  His Yami had taken it as a challenge, come out of the Puzzle, and – well, Yugi had had to vacuum up the feathery mess that remained afterward.

         Yami was like that with every game, wasn't he?  Which meant that when it snowed…

         "Hey, Yuug, are you okay?" Jonouchi glanced quizzically down at the trembling, pale heap that was his friend Yugi.

         "F-f-fine…" 

         "I didn't think the pillow fight was _that_ bad…"

         *

         "Whoa, Shingo!  Whoa!  Mush!  Cornflakes!  Cease and desist!   How the hell do you get him to _stop_?!" yelled Kaiba loudly enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

         "Language!" chided Mokuba.  "Just say 'heel'."

         "HEEL!"

         Mokuba blinked as his elder brother zoomed down the sidewalk faster than the passing cars.  "I guess that wasn't it…"

         Several minutes later, the creature had finally slowed.  Kaiba glanced around in surprise.  He had ended up in front of the Game Shop.

         "Big…brother…wait…for me!" panted Mokuba.  The speed of Shingo had been too much for the poor kid.  

         "I'm waiting," said Kaiba patiently.  

         He saw shadows moving around behind the curtains on the second floor.  Things were flying back and forth and making contact with bigger shadows.  A pillow fight?  That would explain it.

         Seto let out a hiss of breath when he realized that one of the shadows was Jonouchi's.

         _Well, now I know what 'came up'._


	25. Denying

Smile 

by Lethe

**Chapter Twenty-three: Denying**

**         --------**

::winces:: Ooh, Seto and Jou are pottymouths…

         --------

         The day before Christmas, and Jonouchi hadn't called yet.  Seto glared at the phone as though it were at fault.  

         _I suppose I can call him,_ he thought.  _I'd like to know why he was at the Game Shop._

_         Or better yet, I could stop by his apartment.  I could bring food or something._

A thought came to Seto and he groaned.  _I forgot.  I have no cooking abilities._

_         …I'm sure he would be fine with takeout.  After all, he **is** Jonouchi._

         *

         Jonouchi sat against a wall of his bedroom.  He had barely moved all day.  Tears were streaked down his cheeks, and his head was buried in his hands.  He couldn't believe that Seto had said what he did.  Honda had to be wrong.

         But Honda had never lied to him before.  Honda was one of his best friends!  What would he gain by lying?

         Seto was his… his _boyfriend_, though.  He couldn't have said such a thing.  Unless…  Unless he really thought Jonouchi was a nuisance.  That he was just toying with him.

         The thought was unbearable.  Jonouchi's hands clenched and unclenched as he fought down the tears that were coming once again.

         What if it was just a game to Seto?  A game that he had won, for he owned the 'puppy' completely; he was the dominating master that he had made himself out to be in the beginning, and now the dog was helpless!  Crying!

         He was crying again.  How pitiful.  That's right, Jonouchi, get to the floor.  Beg and weep before your owner.  Play dead.

         He remembered the time that Seto had kissed him.  Had that been a game as well?  

         _No, no, God, no.  That can't be true.  It can't be.  No._  The thoughts jumbled inside Jonouchi's head and came out as tears.  Was that all he could do now?

         The kisses, the smiles, the moments when they shared laughter.  All false.  All lies.

         Even the time when Seto cried?  He had done that just to get the collar tighter?  What a cold-hearted, self-centered, conniving-

         _No, no, no, no, no!_  The mantra of denial rang within him.  It couldn't be.  It wasn't.  Honda was wrong.  He was wrong.  He had to be.

         He wasn't.

         He wouldn't.

         The tears just wouldn't stop.

         *

         Seto smiled inwardly.  He knew that Jonouchi wouldn't be able to resist a good meal, which was now balanced precariously within foam containers cradled in his arm.  With his free hand, he rang the doorbell.

         There was no answer.  Seto, being the fearless CEO that he was, tested the door.  It was open.  And that was as good an invitation as any, to him.

         "What the hell are ya doing?!" snarled a raspy, drunken voice.  "Get out!"

         He barely managed to dodge the empty wine bottle that followed the man's shout.  It crashed against the wall.

         "I apologize, sir, I-"

         "Get out!  This is my house, damn you!"  Another bottle, this time of whiskey.  And it wasn't empty, either.

         "Dad!  Stop!" yelled Jonouchi, dashing out of a room – his bedroom, Seto supposed – and slamming the door to the room that the man was in.  

         "Damn kids…" Seto heard the voice mutter, but that was all.  Soon after, there was a loud snore.

         "Sorry, he's out of it again," apologized Jonouchi with an embarrassed grin, turning to Seto.

         The two stared at each other for a moment.

         The reaction was simultaneous.

         "Are you all right?  Have you been crying?  I rang the doorbell, but no one-"

         "What are you doing here?! You shouldn't be-"

         "I thought you were unwell, so I brought-"

         "Shut up, damn it!  Honda told me what you said!"

         "What?" Seto stared, dumbfounded, at Jonouchi.  "What did I do?"

         "Don't tell me you don't know…" said Jonouchi in a voice that Seto had never heard him use – and never wanted to hear him use again.  "You cold-hearted bastard."

         "Wait just a moment!" protested Seto.  "I think that I have the right to know just what it is you're accusing me of!"

         "You don't care at all, do you?  Those girls were right!"

         The containers dropped to the floor.  "Wh-what…"

         "It's all just a game to you, right?" he continued in a low, biting voice.  "I'm the dog and you're the master?  Is that it?"

         "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Katsuya," said Kaiba quietly.

         "Yes, you do," said Jonouchi.  "You know exactly what I'm talking about.  'Damn dog won't leave me alone'?"

         Kaiba gasped.  "No!  Jou, you've got it all wrong!  Let me explain-"

         "Yeah, so you can play more of your games-"

         "Listen to me!"

         "No!" cried Jonouchi.  "No, I won't listen to you!  I trust Honda!"  He turned and walked back to his room.  Kaiba tried to follow him.

         The door closed a centimeter from his face.  The lock _click_ed.  Seto's hand, on the doorknob, trembled slightly.  He pressed his forehead against the door and spoke in a whisper.  "More than you trust me?" 

         Jonouchi came out of his room a few hours later.  The mess on the floor was gone.

         And so was Seto.


	26. Redeeming

Smile 

by Lethe

**Chapter Twenty-four: Redeeming**

_         What is his problem?!_

         Seto knew the answer immediately, though it didn't make him feel any better.  Honda had obviously heard him talking about Shingo, and told Jonouchi.  The two of them had both jumped to conclusions.  Jonouchi wouldn't even hear him out!  

         He sighed.  Christmas evening, and he had never felt more alone.

         It looked like it would just be him and Mokuba.

         "Big brother!  It's snowing!  It's snowing!  You want to take Shingo for a walk with me?"

         _Shingo… in snow… _"I'll have to pass that one, Mokuba.  I'm quite busy.  You and Shingo have fun, and be safe, all right?"

         "All right," said Mokuba.  "I hope you get done soon!"

         Seto heard Shingo's enthusiastic barks, followed by a series of jingles, Mokuba's giggling, and the door opening and closing.

         Now he really _was_ alone.

         He would not cry.

         ---------------

         "I hope Jonouchi's all right," said Yugi.

         "Yeah." Anzu agreed.  "He must feel really hurt right now."

         The two of them were walking through the snow, hand in hand.  If Yugi hadn't been so concerned for his best friend, he would have been ecstatic.

         Yugi thought for a moment.  Jonouchi and Seto had seemed so happy together.  Why would Seto be so cruel?  Even if others believed that he was by nature, Yugi knew that Kaiba was essentially a good person.  Was it possible that maybe – just maybe – Honda had misheard?  "Anzu?"

         "Yes?"

         "I would never hurt you."

         "I know, Yugi."

         "We'll be together forever, right?"

         "Right."

         Yugi and Anzu leaned closer to each other.  

         "HEE-EE-EEEEEEEL!!!"

         "Ack!" cried Yugi, when in a split second his Yami took over to grab Anzu's arm and shove her to the ground as a multicolored blur sped past. 

         "What the-?!" said Anzu.

         Yami scrambled off of Anzu quickly and ran after it.  "Come on!"

         "Sorry, Yugi," apologized a very tired and very wet Mokuba ten minutes later.  "Shingo's… really enthusiastic…"

         "I gathered as much," said Yugi with a grin.  "I didn't know you had a dog."

         "We don't," said Mokuba.  "One of my friends at school asked me to keep him over the winter break, and Seto said I could.  He doesn't like Shingo much, though."  He giggled.  "You should have seen him trying to walk Shingo…"

         "Hi, guys," said Anzu, finally catching up.  "What's up?"

         "This is Shingo," said Yugi.  "Mokuba says that he's taking care of him for a friend."

         Anzu's eyes opened wide.

         "What is it?" said Yugi concernedly.

         "Think about it, Yugi," said Anzu.

         "Huh?"

         "They…have…a dog."

         "So wh-" Then it dawned on Yugi.  "Oh, crap!  Anzu!  You go to Jonouchi's house.  I'll go to Kaiba's.  Let's… um… get them to-"

         "Take them to the park!  We'll get them to meet and make up there!" finished Anzu commandingly.  "Come on!  Let's go!"

         And the two raced off.

         Mokuba blinked.  "What…the…"


	27. Tumbling

Smile 

by Lethe

**Chapter Twenty-five:** **Tumbling**

         "Come with me!" said Anzu.  "Yugi's already waiting for us!"

         "Wha…why?" said Jonouchi, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  

         "We can have a snowball fight and stuff!  Come on, please?"

         Jonouchi winced.  That look.  He hated that look.  "Fine, I'm coming… just… let me get my jacket and gloves…"

         _Score one for Anzu._

         "What?" said Seto disbelievingly.  "Why would you want me to join your little group?"

         "Please, Kaiba?" said Yugi.  "It'll be fun, really!"  
         He frowned.  "I'm quite busy…"

         Yugi sighed.  "Okay, I'll tell you the truth.  Um, we – Anzu and I – said hi to Mokuba, and he was walking Shingo, so we figured that when you were talking about a dog, you were talking about Shingo.  Weren't you?"

         "Yes, that is correct.  So you want to get Jonouchi and me to that park to reconcile ourselves."

         "Um, yeah.  Can you come?  Please?"

         "I don't think so."  Seto tried to close the door, but Yugi had already put his foot in.

         "You can't be fighting on Christmas!" said Yugi.  "Don't you want to even _try_ to make things better?"

         "Hey, I wasn't the one that jumped to conclusions!" said Kaiba.  "Now remove your foot before I call the guards."

         Yugi remained.  "You won't call the guards," he said stubbornly.  "It's just me, not a psycho killer or anything, and you'll try to get me to leave fairly."

         "Oh, is that so?" said Kaiba in a low voice.

         "Do you know how long Jonouchi was crying?  Do you?" said Yugi.  "We tried to talk to him!  We called him!  And he wouldn't answer!  He was in his room practically the entire day yesterday!  You have to at least try to tell him what happened!"

         "I did, damn it!" said Kaiba.  He had finally lost his patience.  "I went to his house yesterday, all right?  He wouldn't let me explain!"

         Yugi let out a small 'oh…'  He sighed.  "I won't try to persuade you, then.  Bye."

         Kaiba was silent, watching Yugi's dejected back retreating.

         He didn't see Yugi's smile.  _Kaiba's a good person.  I know he will come._

         "…Wait!" said Kaiba.  "I'm going to get my gloves!"

         *

         "I'm going to tie my shoes," said Anzu when they had almost reached the park.  "Go on ahead.  I'll catch up."

         "Okay," said Jonouchi without question.

         *

         "All right, now you go on without me.  Good luck."

         "Thank you, Yugi." 

         --------------------------

         The park looked surreal.  Still-falling snow reflected the streetlight, illuminating everything in soft bluish tones.  It was beautiful.  

         That was what Jonouchi Katsuya was thinking as he walked to it, finding a seat on the old metal slide.  He didn't notice the cold.

         It was the night before Christmas, but he wasn't at home.  He didn't want to be home; he couldn't remember a time when he had.  

         Snow always made him feel better, though.  The silence that seemed to come with it, the way it covered everything in that silence.

         The blue-and-white silence.

         He could imagine that the world was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.  He knew that it was silly, but that was another thing it made him think of.  He was riding on the shoulder of a Blue-Eyes.

         That gave him no pleasure now. 

         He could imagine that the world was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but the reality lay a few inches underneath.

         The streetlight flickered, and he looked up.  _I hadn't noticed… the moon is almost full.  _

         When his gaze shifted from the sky, he noticed another thing.  A shadow approaching.

         And he knew that it was Kaiba.

         _So that's what Anzu was up to._  He got up slowly, and the shadow spoke.

         "Don't.  Please stay."

         "Why should I?" said Jonouchi bitterly.

         "Because you're going to regret it if you don't.  I wasn't talking about _you_, Jonouchi."

         Jonouchi froze.  

         "Mokuba's taking care of his friend's dog over the winter vacation."

         "Then you were talking about the dog," whispered Jonouchi.  He turned to face the other boy.  "God, Seto, I'm sorry."

         Seto smiled, and Jonouchi knew it was true.  "It's all right.  Would you like to come home with me?  I know Mokuba would like some more company – and hot chocolate…" he added temptingly.

         Jonouchi ran forward and hugged Seto, his momentum dragging them both down.  "Yes!"

         "Watch out-" began Seto, but it was too late.  A snowball had smacked the back of Jonouchi's head.

         Jonouchi got up immediately, hearing Yugi and Anzu's giggles, and grabbed a handful of snow.

         Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began to glow.

         And that was how they spent their Christmas Eve.


	28. Smiling

Smile 

by Lethe

Chapter Twenty-six: Smiling 

            Dear Seto,

            Merry Christmas!  

            I guess you're wondering what the heck this is.

            Well, probably not, but you must be wondering why I gave it to you.

            That's a long and funny story.    To make it short, I had some advice from your brother, as well as some interesting comments about what you say in your sleep, but eventually decided to get you this instead.

            It's a journal!  Can you tell?

            And I figured, hey, I might as well write in it.

            The journal is blue and white, for your favorite Duel Monster.  It's lined – hey, blue and white again!  I didn't even notice that when I got it!

            And I'm even writing in blue pen.  (White would be kind of hard to read, wouldn't it?)  You gotta love me.

            Anyway, I got you this journal because I thought it would be helpful.  I don't want you to bottle up your emotions and run out of class again, ha ha.  This way, you can tell the journal how you feel.  (Although I would like it if you told me too.)  Don't think I'm being cheap, either.  Do you know how much they cost?  (Wait.  You probably don't care… you're rich!)

            I think that I'll fill up the rest of the page with some of my own thoughts, to get you started.

            When did I start loving you?  You want to know that, don't you?

            Do you remember the day when you fell asleep in class?  I do, very well.  I noticed that you were asleep.  (So did the teacher, but she looked too afraid to do anything about it.)

            You were talking in your sleep, too.  All I heard was 'Mokuba'.  I guess you were dreaming about him.

            But that's not what interested me the most.

            You were _smiling_, Seto.  That was the first time I had ever seen you smile.  No, I had seen you smile before, but they were cold.  You know?  That smirk you get whenever you win a duel or whatever.  (But that's cute too, don't worry.)

            You looked like a really nice person – you know what people say, the whole 'they're so angelic when they sleep' thing.  I wanted to get to know that person.

            And I hoped that, someday, you would smile for me.

            Kind of dumb, aren't I?  But I'm always really happy when you smile.

            Moving on.  I didn't know that I loved you back then – I don't even know if I did.  What I wanted was to be your friend.

            The moment I realized that I loved you…

            It was raining, and you let me share your umbrella.  I was going to go home, and you were going to leave me again.  I don't know what made me figure it out at that moment, but I did, and you know what happened next.

            That was your first kiss too, right?  Yeah, I'll just assume it was.

            I love you, Seto.  I will forever.

            I'll always be there for you, if you're too lazy – er, busy - to write in this journal.   And even if you aren't.

            I finished the page, so I'll stop now.  But turn the page anyway, Seto.

            Good.  Now pick up the card.  It's weak-looking, yeah, and you'll never put it in your deck, but I thought it was a good card anyway.

            Merry Christmas, Seto.

            Love you forever.

                        -Jonouchi Katsuya

            Seto turned the page and picked up the card.

            It was the Happy Lover.

            He smiled.

            ------

            End of Part One!  I'm going to change the chapter theme next chapter!  Be ready! ^__^

            ------


	29. Now That You've Smiled

Smile 

by Lethe

Part Two, Chapter One: Now That You've Smiled 

**         --------**

Please disregard my markedly perverted sense of humor… ^__^;;  Jonouchi gets worse with age!  …I'm sure I'll be back to normal in the next chapter.

         I think that Part Two will focus on other characters more than Chapter One did. 

         Oh, and I also had an interesting (though random) thought: The sun _always_ shines.  You just can't always see it.

         Read on!

         --------

         A boy with messy, blond hair walked cheerfully down the sidewalk.  He was usually of a good mood, but today he was particularly happy.  Spring had finally arrived, and flower petals drifted to the ground in an unceasing current.  It was days like this that he loved.

         Especially since the school day had ended, and his hand was in Seto Kaiba's.

         "You got a progress report today, didn't you?"

         Jonouchi sighed.  "Did you really have to bring that up?"

         "Yes," said Seto jokingly.  "I'm concerned for your well-being.  Aren't you thrilled?"

         "Oh, yeah," said Jonouchi, leaning his head against Seto's shoulder.  "I'm positively ecstatic."

         "Well?"

         "Well what?"

         "Your grades," said Seto.  "Tell me."

         "I'm above average!  …All thanks to you, of course."

         Seto smiled.  "Of course.  All that time we spent studying paid off, then?"

         "Definitely.  Especially the other 'studying'-" he added, before Seto grabbed his head and pulled him into a loose stranglehold.  

         "Pervert," said Kaiba.

         "You know you wanted to…"

         "Jonouchi, you make it sound like we wanted to do _that_!"

         "Ah, so you admit you wanted something as well, hmm?"

         "I shouldn't have helped you with your logic," muttered Seto.  "And you adopt my tones so often now it's beginning to scare even me."

         "You too, O-So-Brilliant-CEO.  I've been counting just how many times you've said 'ya' instead of 'you' in the past week alone."

         "Oh, really?" Seto raised an eyebrow.  "And how many is that?"

         "Twenty-five," said Jonouchi without hesitation.

         "That's the date, idiot!" said Seto, laughing.

         Jonouchi paused.  "It's been three months…?"

         "Since what?" Kaiba thought briefly.  "…Christmas.  I had nearly forgotten…"

         They were both silent, remembering.

         ============================

         "I am _so_ sorry, you two.  Really.  I didn't realize… I should have asked…"

         "It's all right," said Jonouchi consolingly.  "You just did what you thought was right.  You were trying to protect me, weren't you?  Thanks."

         Kaiba nodded.  "No harm done."

         Then Jonouchi sighed.  "Although the meal Kaiba brought was totally wasted…"

         Kaiba and Honda rolled their eyes.   _Figures._

         Then Kaiba looked at Jonouchi.  "So, would you like your present now?"

         Honda coughed significantly and backed out of Kaiba's house.  "Er, speaking of which, I'd better get home."

         The two were alone.  

         Jonouchi nodded.  "It _is_ Christmas, and I did already give you mine."

         Kaiba leaned forward, entangled his fingers in Jonouchi's hair, and kissed Jonouchi.

         The two pulled apart rather reluctantly, when the need to breathe became desperate.

         "That was good…" said Jonouchi in a shaky, stunned voice.  "I… I'll treasure it forever…"

         Kaiba laughed.  "Actually, that wasn't it."  He reached under the couch and pulled out a carefully wrapped box.  "This is."

         ==============================

         Jonouchi grinned and straightened his sweater.  "I'm wearing it.  Did you notice?"

         "Yes," said Kaiba.  "Blue is a good color for you."

         "You think so?" said Jonouchi.

         "I know so."

         "Right.  So, are we 'studying' at your house or mine today?"

         "Pervert!"

         "Don't deny it, Seto!"

         "There's nothing to deny!"   

         "Ooh, don't play hard-to-get with me!"

         "Get away!  This is a public area!"

         "You know you want to-"

         "Quit it!  Hey! You- oh-"

         _Ah, youth,_ thought at least ten elderly couples as they walked past.

         And the petals continued to fall.


	30. Softly You Speak

Smile Part Two 

by Lethe

**Chapter Two: Softly You Speak**

         ----------------

         My mom called my dad down-to-earth.  Here's what my sister Mnemosyne had to say:

         "Yeah.  It's called gravity."

         ----------------

         Yugi straightened his neckband carefully.  He examined himself in the mirror, shifting occasionally so that he could see himself from different angles, and rearranging his jacket with a surgeon's precision.

         "You're not going to meet royalty, Yugi," said Yami with a laugh.  "Loosen up."

         "I know, Yami, but it's Anzu!  I have to look good!  …Do I look good?"

         "Yes, you look good," sighed Yami.  "You look wonderful.  Terrific."

         Yugi almost couldn't believe that he had been going out with Anzu for around a third of a year.  He still got this funny jolt whenever she smiled at him, or laughed, or did any number of other things that not many people would notice her doing.  Like the way she tilted her head almost imperceptibly when listening to you, or that she almost never made eye contact when thinking hard, or-

         "You do realize you're supposed to meet her in five minutes?" said Yami.

         Yugi stared at Yami uncomprehendingly.

         "In a café in the middle of downtown Domino."

         Yugi gave a small, somewhat vulgar exclamation, and bolted out of the room.  The spirit sighed for the umpteenth time and faded out of sight.

         "Yugi!  I was worried that you wouldn't come!" said Anzu, frowning at him.  "Do you know how long I was waiting?"

         "I'm sorry, I really am, I lost track of time…"

         _Preening in front of a mirror,_ added Yami silently.

         _Hey, that's not quite true._

_         What else would you call it, then?_

"Hello?" said Anzu.  "Are you talking to Yami again?"

         "Um, yes.  Sorry."  Yugi grinned.  "So, let's go inside then."

         "Let's," said Anzu with a smile.  She took him by the hand and they walked in.

         "The school year will end in a few months," said Anzu after they had ordered.  "It just seems like everything's going a bit fast, don't you think?"

         "Yeah, I know what you mean," agreed Yugi.  

         She took a sip of her soda and then put it down.  Her gaze was averted.  "Yugi… You know how I said I wanted to go to New York."

         Yugi's heart gave an audible _thump_.  "Y-yes.  I remember.  You wanted to study ballet."

         "Well, I have just about enough money saved, and I'm going when school ends." said Anzu quietly.  "I probably won't be back for a long while."

         _Aibou, answer her!_

         Yugi smiled tremblingly.  "Well, we'll still have e-mail and phone calls and stuff, right?  Besides, the school year isn't over _yet_.  We can just make the best of the time we have."

         "You're right," said Anzu.  "I just thought you would be upset with me, is all… Silly."

         "You should know better," said Yugi.  "What I really want is for you to be happy."

         _Now **that** was sappy,_ commented Yami as Anzu began crying.

         _What would you have said, then?_

_         …Probably the same thing.  But that doesn't change the fact that it's sappy._

_         Whatever you say._

         "I'll miss you so much…"

         "I'll miss you too, Anzu."

         Anzu leaned across the table and was about to kiss Yugi, when they heard loud noises coming from outside the café.

         They broke apart abruptly and turned to look.          

         And they saw Jonouchi and Honda, noses pressed against the window, grinning widely and laughing.  

         "Oh!  That's great, Anzu!" said Honda.  "That you managed to save enough money, I mean.  Good work, man."

         "I'm not a man," pointed out Anzu bluntly.

         "Well, you know what I mean," he said, brushing it off.  "Anyway, don't worry, either of you!  I'm sure you'll both talk to each other often, right?"

         "Yeah.  Where's Kaiba?" said Yugi.

         "He had plans with Mokuba.  But I'll get to see him tomorrow, so it's okay," said Jonouchi cheerily.

         "Now, about what you were doing when we saw you…" said Honda in a mock-evil voice.

         _Truth be told, I hadn't thought about it myself.  What will happen when the school year ends?  Will Seto and I be separated as well?_

_         I'm kind of sad.  But I will face the future without fear._

_         My love gives me that strength._

_         I know that Seto and I will be together no matter what.  _

Jonouchi smiled as Honda and Anzu began another argument, and Yugi tried to intervene.  Just like always.  _Everything will be fine._


	31. Treading on this Sacred Ground

Smile Part Two 

by Lethe

**Chapter Three: Treading on this Sacred Ground**

**         ------------**

I'm sorry… I'm going off on a tangent, aren't I?… But I just had to write this!  I could see it in my head!

         --------------

         "I think it would be a good idea," said Shizuka with a slight pout.  She took a bite of her meal and gagged.  "What the heck _is_ this?!"

         Kaiba coughed embarrassedly.  "Well, I've been practicing…"

         Mokuba stirred the substance with his spoon.  "It looks like… asparagus.  And curry.  And is that… bubblegum?"

         "Oh, so that's where it went…"

         Jonouchi spat his own bite over the table, causing Mokuba, Shizuka, and Seto to groan and scoot their chairs back.  "Seto-" He coughed and took a deep gulp of water.  "As your boyfriend, I am officially banning you from the kitchen."

         "Fine with me."

         "Don't think you're getting out of this, Katsuya!" said Shizuka stubbornly.  "I still think it's a good idea.  What do you guys think?"

         "Well, it is really messy," said Mokuba.

         "Aren't you the one to talk," grumbled Jou.  "I like my hair just the way it is, thanks."

         "I'm not saying you have to do a major haircut, either!" said Shizuka.  "Just trim it!  You look like… like…"

         "A gangster?" suggested Mokuba, at the same time Shizuka said, "A hoodlum!"

Jonouchi frowned.  "Thanks a lot.  So what would you call Yugi, huh?"

         "At least his hair is _tidy_," said Shizuka.  "You won't even have to pay.  I'm pretty good at cutting hair!  Seto, tell him!"

         "I don't want to get involved," said Seto resolutely.  "I would like him however his hair looked."

         Shizuka grinned evilly.  "How about this, Katsuya: Either you let me cut your hair, or one of two things will happen."

         "Yeah?" said Jou.

         She held up two fingers.  "One, I'll do it by force – which means there's the possibility you'll get a mohawk, or worse – or two, I'll show Seto and Mokuba the picture from that-"

         Jonouchi paled.  "Fine.  Fine."

         "Tell you what, though," said Shizuka, amiably now that she had gotten her way.  "Seto will even help me.  Won't you, Seto?"

         "Uh, sure.  Although, I have to tell you now, I have a feeling that my hair-cutting skills are on par with my cooking."

          Jonouchi's expression, though they had not thought it possible, became even more pallid than it had been before.  "Maybe I should just shave my head…" he muttered darkly.  "Then I could join those two labyrinth brothers…"

         "Let's start right after dinner!" said Shizuka in a happy voice, ignoring Jou's obvious unenthusiasm.

         "Yay!  This'll be fun!" said Mokuba.

         ***********

         "Stop… squirming!" said Shizuka annoyedly.  "Do you really _want_ a mohawk?"

         "N-no…" said Jonouchi.  He straightened obediently.

         "Good."

         *

         "Water sprayer," ordered Shizuka.

         "Yes ma'am," said Seto mildly, handing her the implement.

         "Thank you.  Scissors.  Scissors!"

         "Right!" said Mokuba.

         "Come on, I haven't got all day! …Good.  Now stand by." 

         Jonouchi sighed and closed his eyes.  

         "Oops."

         "What do you mean, oops?!"

         It was going to be a _long_ time before she was done.  He just knew it.

         *

         "Done!  You're a masterpiece, Katsuya!" said Shizuka proudly, a half-hour later.

         He blinked.  "That was it?"

         "Yep!" She finished toweling his hair off and took the plastic bag from around his shoulders with a flourish.  "Ta-da!  What do you think, guys?"

         Seto and Mokuba were completely silent.

         "A mirror!  Which way is the bathroom?!" said Jonouchi, panicking.

         "Oh, I have a hand mirror!" chirped Mokuba.

         Jonouchi towered over the boy menacingly.  "Give it here, please."

         *

         Jonouchi had been quiet for almost five minutes, staring at himself.

         "I think he's gone into shock," whispered Mokuba.

         "I think that you're right," agreed Seto.

         Then Jonouchi suddenly let out a loud whoop.  "Holy crap!  I look _GOOD_!"

         Shizuka beamed.  

         Seto cocked his head to one side thoughtfully.  "This will take some getting used to, though.  You look different."  He chuckled.  "The dog has been groomed."

         "What's that?!" said Jonouchi, grabbing the water sprayer and pointing it at Seto.  "Go ahead, say it!  I dare you!"

         "So, what picture were you going to show me, Shizuka?" said Seto, grinning.

         Jonouchi put down the sprayer quickly.  "You wouldn't dare!"

         *****The next day.,,*****

         "Hi, Kaiba!" said Honda.  "Who's your new friend?"

         Yugi started laughing.  "Jonouchi!  Is that _you_?!"

         Anzu grinned.  "Did Shizuka threaten you with that picture?"

         "What picture?" said Seto immediately.

         "If you tell him, I swear I'm going to-" began Jonouchi.      

         "You look cute, though!" said Anzu.  In a flash, Yugi was in front of her and with his much used I'm-so-adorable-and-innocent expression.  Anzu melted.  "Don't worry, Yugi, you'll always be the cutest!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.  

         Honda and Jonouchi rolled their eyes.

         "What picture?" demanded Seto.  No one replied.


	32. We Are Both New Here

Smile Part Two 

by Lethe

**Chapter Four: We Are Both New Here**

**(otherwise known as The Story of the Picture)**

**         ---------------------------------------**

         Side Note: I had never actually thought about what the picture would _be_.  But I got a ton of reviews wondering what it was!  So, I racked my brains, and am now devoting an entire chapter to the subject.  ::grins:: You have not gone unheard.

         Disclaimer: I _also_ don't own El Hazard.  (Watch it!  It's good.)

         **---------------------------------------**

         "What picture?!" demanded Seto for the thousandth (actually, seven hundred and thirty-fifth) time that day.  "Show it to me, Katsuya."

         "It's nothin'!" protested Jonouchi.  He was obviously lying; his face was flushed a bright and rather pretty shade of crimson. 

         "It is obviously _not_ nothing," said Seto.  "Show me, or I'll get Shizuka to.  While Mokuba's watching."

         Jonouchi gulped.  "But… It really is kinda embarrassing…."

         "I won't laugh, all right?  I just want to see it."  Seto raised an eyebrow.  "Unless it's something involving naked people-"

         "NO!"

         "Then show me!" said Seto, who knew already that he had triumphed.  "Otherwise, I'll never know for sure…"

         "Fine…" said Katsuya.  Contrary to common belief, he _did_ know when to give up.

****Two Years Previous****

"Shizuka!"

         "Hi, big brother!  …Sorry I'm late," said Shizuka.

         "It's all right, sis.  I'm just glad you came."  Katsuya grinned.  It was his birthday, and he had invited Shizuka over.  He would party with his friends, of course - later - but he wanted some private bonding time with his sister.  They had, after all, been separated for a long while.

         "So, what are we doing today?"

         Jonouchi shrugged.  "I dunno.  Figured we could spend the day hanging out in town, then maybe rent some movies.  That sound okay?"

         "Yeah!" Shizuka nodded enthusiastically.

         "Good."  Jonouchi patted the girl's head.  "Where to first?"

         "You tell me.  It's _your_ birthday."

         "…Right."

         -

         Jonouchi laughed.  "Aw, man, that was great.  How'd you get so good at video games?"

         "Huh?  I didn't do that well," said Shizuka.

         "Who are you kidding?  You had the high score, you were playing for almost three hours on one coin, and you think you 'didn't do that well'?"  Jonouchi crossed his arms and sighed.  "If I could be as 'lousy' as you, I'd have it made."

         She grinned.  "Okay, fine.  I'm good.  Let's get the movies now!"

         "All right.  I think the rental place is nearby…"

         -

         "El… Hazard…?" said Jonouchi, examining the case.  "Are you sure?"

         "Yes!" said Shizuka excitedly.  "All of my friends say that it's a really good anime!"

         "Uh…" began Jonouchi before Shizuka interrupted him.

         "It's about a boy named Makoto Mizuhara who's transported to the world called El Hazard along with his teacher – Masamichi Fujisawa – as well as Nanami and Kazuhiko Jinnai!  They're all separated, and Makoto finds Fujisawa and together they save a really pretty lady, who turns out to be Princess Rune Venus.  Oh!  Also, they find out that Fujisawa has superhuman strength!  And there's this race called Bugrom, and they're really evil and Kazuhiko Jinnai meets them and-"

         Jonouchi raised an eyebrow.  "If you know all this already, then why do we have to watch it?"

         "Because I haven't seen it yet!" said Shizuka, employing her Cute Face.

         Jonouchi shrugged.  "All right," he said.  Shizuka let out a cheer.

         -

         "Huh?!" cried Jonouchi.  "What's going on?!"  He had been saying that for the past half hour or so, and each time it got a bit louder.  Shizuka paused the movie to explain again.

         "See, Katsuya, they mistake Makoto for Rune Venus's sister, Princess Fatora, because the two are almost identical.  And Fatora has been kidnapped by the Bugrom."

         "So…"

         "So there's a big inter-tribe meeting coming up, or something like that.  They don't want the other people to know that there's trouble!"

         "And, uh, what?"

         "So they ask Makoto to fill in for Fatora!"

         "But isn't Makoto a guy?" said Jonouchi confusedly.

         "Exactly," sighed Shizuka.  "They're making him dress up as a girl, and that's what's happening."

         "Oh," said Katsuya.  He was quiet for a moment.  "So… he's in girl clothes right now."

         "Yes."  Shizuka smiled, thinking that all was peaceful again and they could get back to watching.  Jonouchi frowned.

         "Heck, I would make a better girl than _that_ guy…" he mumbled in annoyance.  "They could at least dress him in more girly-looking clothes…"

         Shizuka leaned closer to Katsuya.  "What was that?" she said.  Jonouchi noticed immediately that the tone of her voice was that of someone setting a trap, and he shrank backward.

         "Er, uh, nothing, Shizuka!  Let's just… watch the show, shall we?"

         "You said you would make a better girl, didn't you!" 

         As Jonouchi retreated to the edge of the couch, Shizuka advanced.  "N-n-no!  I was just joking!  I didn't mean- Noooooo!"

         ****Present Day****

         Seto stared at the picture, his eyes opened wide.  He then clamped his hands over his mouth and doubled over, shaking.

         "I didn't do that by my own will, all right?!" said Jonouchi.  

         "I- know- you- wouldn't…" struggled Seto, before bursting into laughter.  "Oh my God!  She- she- even tried to tie your hair up!"  

         Jonouchi winced.  "That was a long time ago…  Hey!  It's not _that_ funny, is it?!"

         Seto had collapsed to the ground, and gone so far as to begin crying in sheer mirth.

         "You said you wouldn't laugh…" said Katsuya with a pout.

         "S-s-sorry… you just look so…"

         "Go ahead, say it," said Jonouchi.  "I looked stupid."

         Seto shook his head, tears streaming down his face.  "You look so _pretty_!"  And he started laughing again.

         Jonouchi groaned.

         -----**The next day.**----------

         Anzu, Yugi, and Jonouchi were walking to school as always.

         Then Anzu looked at Yugi.  And Yugi looked at Anzu.

         They both looked at Jonouchi, and began cracking up.

         "I never should have told you, either," muttered Jonouchi as the two giggled insanely.


	33. But We Will Find the Way

Smile Part Two 

by Lethe

**Chapter Five: But We Will Find the Way**

-----------------------

            Oh, I'm bad.  

            ----------------------

            It was all just an act.

            Honda hadn't realized it until lately, but he knew that it was true.  

_"Come on, Jou, spit it out!  Who?" said Honda._

_            "Fine, fine.  I'm going out with Seto."_

_            "Kaiba?!" _

_            "Ouch…" Jonouchi winced and rubbed an ear.  "You don't have to say it so loud… Even Shizuka wasn't as noisy as you guys…"_

_             "Congratulations, Jonouchi!" Anzu had said.  "And to think you used to hate each other…"_

_            Yugi had smiled, genuinely glad for his friend.  "Yeah, I'm glad for you.  I hope that you will both stay happy."_

_            "I didn't know you were… uh…" said Honda awkwardly._

            He had felt as though the world were falling away from him.  His best friend was…

            _"Gay?" supplied Jonouchi.  _

…going out with Seto Kaiba.  How could he not have known, or even guessed?

_            "Right.  But I'm okay with that.  Whatever makes you happy, man."  _

            He understood, vaguely, that he should have been happy, but he couldn't.  Honda was numb, and Jonouchi was the cause.  Why?

            _Why_?

            For the past several months that Jonouchi and Seto had been going out, Honda had kept on acting.  He had made the same old jokes, laughed with his friends as always, and chased unsuccessfully after the same old girls.  They never suspected – which was what he wanted.  Honda couldn't tell anyone what he felt.

            But he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold the secret much longer, now that he had figured it out.  He had to try, though.  If _he _knew… it would break their friendship.

            Why did Honda have to feel this way?  When had it changed?  When had _he changed?  It wasn't right.  _

            "Honda?" said Yugi concernedly.  "Are you all right?"

            "Wha- Oh, yeah.  Sorry.  What were you saying?"

            "Would you like to sleep over at my house tomorrow night?  I already asked Jonouchi, and he said that he could."

            Honda's heart pounded more quickly.  If he said no, it would seem like something was the matter.  He couldn't lie to Yugi, and he had nothing planned for that night anyway.  There was no way he could say no.  It wasn't like any harm was going to come out of it, right?

            Honda forced a smile.  "On one condition: Popcorn."

            Yugi grinned.  "Consider it cooked!  And if there are any movies you want to bring or anything, feel free…"

            "Got it!  See you tomorrow night, then."

Honda sighed as the bell rang and students flooded out of the classroom.  He got up slowly and made his way out as well.  

Honda passed Jonouchi's locker, and saw Jonouchi by it.  Honda was about to yell hello, when he saw who Jonouchi was talking to.  Seto Kaiba.  The greeting died in his throat.

As Honda watched, unseen, Jonouchi wrapped his arms around Kaiba.  When they parted – reluctantly – Kaiba took Jonouchi's hand, and the two walked out of the building.

Yes, Hiroto Honda knew what he was feeling very well.

Jealousy.

Resentment.

Pain.

And, worst of all –

Love.


	34. We Can Guide Each Other Through

Smile Part Two 

by Lethe

**Chapter Six: We Can Guide Each Other Through**

------------

         Yep, it's true, this Honda/Jou segment was just another uncompleted fic lying in the recesses of my brain.  But at least I got it down, right?  You know… the more the better?

         Proof that I'm an obsessive Yu-Gi-Oh! maniac: I'm actually composing a song – with lyrics! – for Smile using the program 'Cakewalk' and the chapter titles, as well as my own head.  It's in MIDI form, and if you would like me to send what I have so far to you, e-mail me!  I'm friendly!

         And one last thought before I leave you to the fic: Have you ever gotten a chain-mail quiz from one of your friends?  I did, and one of their answers was actually quite funny.  Here's what it said:

         **If you could speak to one person, living or dead, who would it be? ****The living one!  Duh!**

         ::slaps head:: Of course.  As for me, I said Kazuki Takahashi…

         Okay, I'll stop now.  Enjoy!

         -------------

         "Damn!  You rigged that, didn't you?!" Honda glared at Jonouchi, and Jonouchi glared right back.  Yugi laughed.

         "How could I rig it?  It's _your game system!  I won fair and square."  And then, to emphasize his argument, Jonouchi stuck his tongue out._

         "How about best two out of three, then?" said Honda.  "You're going down!"

         "Yeah, right," said Jonouchi, picking his controller back up.

         It was Saturday, and Jonouchi and Honda were spending the night at Yugi's house.  Sugoroku had holed himself in his own room for the evening, muttering something about noisy teenagers and not being able to nap.

         Jonouchi couldn't put his finger on it, but something seemed different about Honda lately.  He was… quieter, in a way.  More likely to go off on tangents, or trail off altogether, staring at an undetermined point in the distance.  But it wasn't that noticeable.  Jonouchi only saw it because he had known Honda for so long.

         Maybe he was just being crazy.  He should ask Yugi; that boy observed everything.  Probably because it was a skill he needed to be so good at Duel Monsters.  Jonouchi had almost beaten Yugi recently…

         "Whoa!  That was a near miss!" Jonouchi swerved his battleship out of the way, silently scolding himself for going off like that.

         Honda laughed evilly.  "You're doomed now."

         Yeah, Jonouchi would ask Yugi later.  When Honda was in the bathroom or something.

         -

         "All right," said Yugi cheerfully.  "It's time to get ready for bed."  Jonouchi and Honda moaned.  "No complaints!  Just because we're getting ready for bed doesn't mean we're going to sleep."

         "Fine," consented Jonouchi with an exaggerated sigh.  

         "And since you're so enthusiastic, I'll even let you shower first!" said Yugi.  "The towels are in the cabinet next to the bathroom."

         "Thanks," said Jonouchi.

         Once he was gone, Yugi and Honda looked at each other.  "So…" said Yugi.  "How's school?"

         -

         Jonouchi had finished showering, and was heading back to Yugi's room.  He was about to open the door, when he heard Yugi ask Honda: "Um, I don't mean to pry, but is something wrong?  You've been acting different lately."

         Feeling that it wasn't quite right to eavesdrop, but curious nonetheless, Jonouchi leaned closer to the door.

         "Um, I don't mean to pry…" said Yugi quietly.  "…But is something wrong?  You've been acting different lately."

         Honda looked away.  "Was it really that noticeable?" 

         Yugi smiled.  "No.  But I know you, Honda.  What's on your mind?"

         _Should I tell him?  Sure.  Why not?  Jonouchi isn't here, and Yugi can keep a secret._  "Can you promise me that you won't tell Jou?"

         Jonouchi frowned in puzzlement.  Had Honda _stolen_ from him or something?

         "Well, if it doesn't involve anything criminal, then yes," answered Yugi truthfully.  "You can tell me."

         Honda sighed.  "Um, I…"

         He was talking so quietly!  Jonouchi pressed his ear against the door.

         "I'm in love with him." Honda sat back and closed his eyes.  

         "Oh…" murmured Yugi.

         _WHAT?!_

         "That explains a lot of things," said Yugi.  "You've felt this way for a long time, haven't you?"

         "Yeah," said Honda.  "I guess I kind of assumed that we would get together eventually, and…" He shrugged.  "You know, he chose Kaiba."

         _But what about all those times when he was mooning over Shizuka?!_

         "It feels…" began Honda.  Yugi prompted him.

         "Feels…?"

         "It feels like I've been acting ever since they got together.  I mean, if Jou found out, he'd probably never want to talk to me again, right?  So I pretended."

         "You pretended to be interested in girls," realized Yugi.  "So that Jonouchi would still be your friend."

         "Yeah."

         _That's not what I would have done,_ thought Jonouchi desperately.  _Aw, Honda… I'm sorry!  I didn't know…_

         "But you're not quite right," said Yugi.  "Jonouchi would never have pushed you away."

         "He might not have," said Honda, "not intentionally.  But he would have been awkward.  He wouldn't have known what to do, so he'd have avoided me."

         Yugi looked down at the carpet.  "You've been giving this a lot of thought."

         "Of course."

         "So what are you going to do, Honda?"

         Honda smiled sadly.  "What I always do.  Act."

         Jonouchi could hear the pain in Honda's voice, even through the door.  _Honda – I'm sorry…_

         "I think that that would be very hard on you, Honda," said Yugi.

         "Well, it's what I have to do.  There's no other way.  After all, I love him."  When Yugi gave him a puzzled look, Honda elaborated.  "Because I love him, I want to know that he's happy.  It's all right if I'm not the one _making_ him happy, as long as he _is_.  Even if it hurts, I'm also kind of glad… you know?  It might sound like some dumb soap opera speech-"

         _Damn if it doesn't…_

"But that's how I feel."  He shrugged.  "I'll get over him eventually."

         Yugi put his hands on Honda's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.  "Honda, you are one of the smartest people I know.  I'm glad that you could come to this conclusion."  He smiled.  "So can you start being your old self again…?"

         "Yeah.  All right.  Thanks, Yugi."  _I guess I just needed to talk about this with someone,_ thought Honda.  He felt better already.

         And, as if on cue, the door swung open.  "Hey, Honda, your turn," said Jonouchi.  "Hurry up and get back.  We can have a pillow fight or something."

         Yugi paled.

         -----

         Weeks passed, and life in Domino went on as it usually did.  After a while, the conversation Yugi had had with Honda was forgotten.  Anzu, Yugi, Honda, Jonouchi, Shizuka, and even the Kaiba brothers got together quite often, talking, playing games, and just plain having fun.  

         It seemed to be the way that things always had been, and always would be – together for the moment, and relishing it.

         Nobody knew; nobody saw how Honda glanced in Jonouchi's direction a bit too often, left his hand on Jonouchi's shoulder for a bit too long.

         Honda's feelings never faded.

         And it was the way things always had been, and always would be.


	35. And When You Stumble

Smile Part Two 

by Lethe

**Chapter Seven: And When You Stumble**

-------

         I'll warn you ahead of time: I went kind of hyper while I was writing this chapter.  ^__^;;

         ------- 

         "Seto Kaiba."

         Kaiba stood and walked to the front of the classroom, took the paper from the teacher, and went back to his seat, all without a word.

         Nobody noticed when he threw a wink in Jonouchi's direction – they were all too nervous, awaiting their test results.

         It was surprising, really.  Kaiba had thought that whenever he so much as tripped – which he never did, by the way – the school found out within a day.  And yet, he and Jonouchi hadn't become 'news'.  

         Kaiba wondered momentarily whether that was conceited of him, before deciding that it didn't really matter and he should just look at his test.

         His jaw dropped.

         -

         "So, how did you do?" said Jonouchi with a grin once class was over.  "Perfect hundred as usual?" 

         "Something like that," mumbled Seto before quickly turning the topic back around.  "You?"

         Jonouchi beamed and displayed his paper proudly.  "Ninety-eight!  A record high!  And all thanks to your brilliant help!"

         Kaiba winced inwardly as he congratulated Katsuya.  JOU HAD DONE BETTER THAN HE HAD!

         J-Jonouchi really _was_ rubbing off on Seto!  And soon…

         A mental image appeared to Kaiba.  He was viewing himself in the third person.  Seto was wearing a dog suit and crying in front of a three-times-bigger-than-normal Jonouchi.

         "That's right, bow before your master!  Sit!  Beg!"

         Kaiba whimpered.

         And then Jonouchi grew wings and floated up to the school's gates – _why are they in the sky?_ he wondered – laughing at Seto.  "Mutt!  Stay down there and study some more, why don't you!"

The door of the cage closed with a _squeeeeeekTHUMP_.  
         Test papers began swirling in a neverending torrent around Kaiba – big red numbers were scrawled on them - 85 - 77 – 63 – 30 – ZERO?!  No!  "This can't be happeningggggggg…!"

         Jonouchi raised an eyebrow.  "Seto?  Are you okay?"

         Kaiba blinked, pulling himself back to reality.  "Yes.  Fine."

         "You know, Seto, if anything's bothering you, you can tell me…"

         "I know, Katsuya.  Nothing's wrong."  He drew Jonouchi into an affectionate hug.  "Thank you for caring."

         Jonouchi grinned and hugged back.  "You know what's weird?"

         "You?"

         "Aside from that.  Nobody seems to care about 'us'."

         "So, let's keep it that way.  Unless you want to see what their limit of nonrealization is."

         "Nonrealization?  Is that a word?"

         "It is now," said Kaiba with a laugh.  "I'll pay the dictionary companies to put it in."

         Jonouchi giggled.  "You would."

         -After school.-

         "Jonouchi!  Kaiba!  Hey!" said Yugi cheerfully.  "How's it going?"

         "Great!" said Jonouchi.  "We're going to the café.  Do you and Anzu want to come?"

         "I'll have to ask Anzu when she catches up," said Yugi.  "She had to go back and get her gym uniform.  …Or something like that."

         "Oh, guess what?" said Jonouchi.

         "What?" said Yugi.

         Jonouchi grinned ecstatically.  "I got a ninety-eight on the History test!"

         "Wow!" said Yugi, beaming at his taller friend.  "That's really great, Jou!"

         Kaiba was silent, a bright red blush creeping up his cheeks.  Yugi noticed immediately.  "How did you do, Kaiba?  I'll bet you aced it, huh?"

         Just as Kaiba was about to reply, a loud and cheerful voice rang from behind them.  "Hi, guys!"

         "Anzu!" said Yugi happily.  "We're going to the café.  Come with us!"

         "All right," said Anzu.  

         "So how did you do?" persisted Yugi, turning his attention to Kaiba.

         "On what?" said Anzu.

         "They had a History test today," said Yugi.  "Jonouchi got a ninety-eight!"  
         "Wow!  So who did you copy off of?"

         "Anzuuuu!" said Jou.  "I got that score fair and square, thank you!"

         "All right, whatever you say," she said with a shrug and a grin.  "How did you do, Kaiba?"

         "Fine," said Kaiba insincerely.

         Anzu glared at him.  "What did you get?"

         "What does it matter?"

         "If you don't tell us, we're going to assume that you got a zero." Anzu crossed her arms menacingly.

         "Hey!" said Kaiba.  "I might have gotten a bad grade, but it wasn't that bad!"

         "So you admit you got a bad grade!" said Anzu.

         He blanched.  Jonouchi and Yugi were staring at him in disbelief.  "Perhaps," he said.

         "How did you do?" said Anzu softly.  

         "Don't worry," said Jonouchi.  "I've had worse than whatever grade you have, trust me."

         "But this is different!" said Kaiba, looking away.  "I… I've never done badly.  I have a reputation to uphold."

         Jonouchi walked behind Kaiba and put his arms around the other boy's shoulders.  Yugi and Anzu glanced at each other and grinned.  "Seto," he said.  "You have a reputation with _us, and it'll never be a bad one.  Come on."_

         "I… ah…" mumbled Kaiba as Jonouchi blew into his ear.  "All right, stop!  I'll tell you!"

         The three were deadly silent as Kaiba began to speak.

         "I got… a ninety-seven."

         And the whole world fell over.


	36. I Shall Catch You

**Smile**

**Part Two**

by Lethe

**Chapter Eight: I Shall Catch You**

**            --------------**

Once, in English class, I was working on a class project with my partner, Nano.  I got to cut the paper.  I instead ended up giving _myself_ a nasty cut – well, not really a cut, because it didn't bleed, but the blood was just under the skin and I could see it!

            I thought that safety scissors weren't able to puncture anybody!

            Sure, Nano had a good laugh, but I still think they should be called safety scissors for a _reason_. 

            ::coughs:: Erm, I don't think this chapter turned out very well.  I hope you can forgive me – it'll get better next chapter, promise…

            ---------------

            "I can't believe," said Jonouchi, "that you think a ninety-seven is the end of the world."

            "It is!" argued Seto.  "It's the worst grade I've ever gotten!"

            "What about the English project we did together?" said Jonouchi with a smirk.

            "I blame you for that one," said Seto.  "Jonouchi, the one person this side of Asia that can get himself stabbed by a pair of _safety _scissors…"

            "Hey, the blood gave the poster a rather attractive quality…"

            "Attractive to whom?  Mosquitoes?"

            "And don't forget those punks…"

            "Whatever," said Kaiba with a groan.  "What I meant was, I have never done so badly on an _individual_ assignment.  Happy?"

            "I'll bet you never got below a hundred," said Jonouchi.

            "Correct," said Kaiba.  "And I never intended to, either."

            "Well…" said Jonouchi.  "Look at it this way.  What you were doing before was monotonous.  A hundred after a hundred after a hundred.  There was no variety!  At least now you got a grade you'll remember.  So doth the CEO make his life a bit more interesting."

            Kaiba raised an eyebrow.  "Did you just say 'doth'?"

            "Damn," said Jonouchi.  "I definitely spend too much time with you."

            "Even I don't say 'doth'!" said Kaiba, laughing.

            "You just did!" said Jonouchi childishly.  "So there!"

            Seto tackled Jonouchi onto the bed – they had been studying, no quotation marks, in his room – and pulled Jonouchi into a headlock.  "You know what?"

            "What?"

            "I'm still not used to your hair.  If I had done this back when it was longer, it would be getting in my way."

            "Great," said Jonouchi.  "So now you have easier access to my neck-" He tried to break free, and only succeeded in making Seto tighten his hold.  

            "Say mercy," said Seto, grinning.  "You know I could do this all day, and still not break a sweat."

            "How exactly does one break sweat?" said Jonouchi.

            Seto shrugged, causing Jonouchi to give a small 'eep!'.  "No idea."

            Then Jonouchi moved suddenly, slipping out of the taller boy's hold and rolling on top of him.  "I've got you now," he said.

            Seto looked up at him.  "Actually, this is quite comfortable," he observed.  

            With a slight blush, Jonouchi realized just where he was and began getting up.

            "No… stay," said Seto, reaching out and pulling Jonouchi back down.  "I told you it was comfortable."

            "If you say so," said Jonouchi.  "I thought I would be crushing you by now, all the junk food I eat…"

            "No," said Seto.  "I'm not that weak, and you're not that heavy."

            "All right.  So… I'm here," said Jonouchi.

            "Yes, you are."

            "What do people generally do when they're in this position?"

            Seto raised an eyebrow.  "It depends on who the people are.  Are you talking adult videos or Disney movies?"

            "They do that in Disney movies?"

            "No, Jou…"

            "Man, maybe I should watch some!"

            "I said no, Jou."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yes.  I have Mokuba, you know."

            "Darn."

            "You have a sick mind."

            "Don't I really?"

            "What do you _think we should do?"_

            Jonouchi looked down into Seto's eyes and smiled.  "What do you _want to do?"_

            "We could study for the test coming up," suggested Seto.  "I'll quiz you."

            "All right," said Jou with a small sigh.

            "Conjugate 'study'.  In English."

            "I study, you study, he, she, or it studies, we study, you all study, and they study," recited Jou.

            "Correct," said Seto.  "On to the next one."

            "Wait, don't I get a prize or something?"

            "Do you?"

            "Yeah.  I should be rewarded if I get one right."

            "Fine," said Seto, leaning up and kissing Jonouchi lightly.  "Good enough?  The more you answer right, the better it gets…"

            "Well, then, hurry up!" said Jonouchi.

            -

            "Oh my," said Shizuka.  "What are they _doing in there?"_

            Mokuba giggled.  "I have a good idea…"

            The two had their ears pressed against the door to Seto's room.  They had been listening to the various thumps, rustles, and words that had been coming from the door for the past hour or so.

            "Ssh, they're talking again!"

            "They plays?"

            "No, they play.  Too bad, Jou."

            "Aw," said Jonouchi.  "Come on, Seto!"  
            "Not until you get one right," said Kaiba.  

            Then they heard a loud rustle, followed by a muffled sound of surprise from Kaiba.  Mokuba and Shizuka's eyes widened and they doubled over, trying not to laugh.

            "I think I'll quiz _you," they heard Jonouchi say._

            "That sounded wrong," said Shizuka.

            "Ew… it did… Are their clothes on?" said Mokuba.

            "No clue.  Hey, I have an idea!" whispered Shizuka brightly.

            "What?"

            "On the count of three, we go in – you want to ask Seto a question about dinner – and 'accidentally' discover what they're doing in there.  Then we'd know for sure!"

            "…Isn't that invasion of privacy or something?"

            "Probably."

            "Okay!  Are you going to count, or am I?"        

            "You go ahead."

            "Got it.  One… two… three!"

            -

            "I could've sworn that it was a noun," said Kaiba.   "I'm going to check."

            "Can't you just admit that I'm right?"

            "You're not right!" said Kaiba.

            "I'll bet you a kiss," said Jonouchi hopefully.

            "Fine.  Ah, where'd I put that textbook…"

            The door burst open.

            "Seto, what's for-" Mokuba stared at the two.  "…dinner…"

            "Mokuba!  Shizuka!  You nearly gave me a heart attack!" cried Jonouchi, breathing quickly. 

            Jonouchi was sitting on Kaiba's bed, hair untidy, but otherwise normal – his clothes were on.  Kaiba, on the other hand, had somehow gotten the first two buttons of his shirt undone, and had been rummaging through his bookshelf at the time of Mokuba and Shizuka's arrival.

            Shizuka blinked.  "What are you guys _doing?"_

            Both boys turned an interesting shade of crimson.  "We were studying," said Jonouchi.

            "Studying what?" said Shizuka.

            "English," said Seto, finding the book he had been looking for and pulling it off the shelf.  "I think I'll order pizza for dinner, if that's all right."

            "Yay!" said Mokuba and Jonouchi at the same time.  "Thank goodness," added Jonouchi cheerfully.  "Seto's not cooking."

            --------

            "Ah, that was good," said Jonouchi with a contented sigh.  

            Seto rolled his eyes.  "Good thing I ordered a pizza just for him, hm?"

            Shizuka nodded.  "And that you bought more ice cream."

            "With whipped cream," added Mokuba.

            "And nuts."

            "And those little cherry things."

            "And-"

            "All right, knock it off," said Jonouchi.  "I didn't have _that much!"_

            "Compared to what?" said Seto.  "The diet of an _elephant?"_

            "Don't they eat bananas or something?" said Jonouchi.  "I don't."

            "Well, whatever they eat, they eat a lot of it, and that was the point I was trying to make," said Seto.  "Every time you come, you clean out my refrigerator."

            "Not that that's a bad thing," said Mokuba.  "We can afford plenty!"

            "So," said Shizuka.  "Will you two be 'studying' after dinner as well?"

            Jonouchi glanced at Seto.

            Seto threw an odd look at Shizuka and Mokuba.  "You two…"

            "Uh-oh," whispered Mokuba.

           "We'd better go save that game you were playing, Mokuba!" said Shizuka quickly, jumping up and grabbing the boy.  They dashed out of the room.

            -----------

            "I was right!  It _is_ a noun!" exclaimed Seto triumphantly.  "I win, Jonouchi!"

            Jonouchi placed his hands on each side of Seto's head, leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

            A moment later, they parted.  "What was that for?"

            "I bet you a kiss, remember?" said Jonouchi.

            "…Oh."  Seto paused.  "Do you want to play again?"

            "Let's."

            And, meanwhile, Mokuba and Shizuka sighed as they realized Kaiba's basement was soundproof.


	37. When the Light Burns Out

**Smile**

**Part Two**

by Lethe

**Chapter Nine: When the Light Burns Out**

            ----------------------------------

            You know, I'm not exactly sure _when_ in Battle City this takes place. 

            I'm not fond of this chapter either.  _ Argh.  Lately, I've been writing a bunch of junk, and this one took _forever!  There was so much schoolwork, I was practically writing two sentences every other day… (Well, not really, but it felt like it.)_

            And, in other news…

            Wow.  I've written more than fifty pages of this…? 

            My word.  I have no life. ^__^

            ----------------------------------

            Jonouchi smiled and began humming a cheerful ditty to himself as he walked on a sidewalk of downtown Domino.  Things had been going really well lately – his grades, Seto, life in general – and he was in a good mood.  Yugi's birthday was coming up, and he was out shopping for a present.

            Seto hadn't been able to come with him; he had been persuaded to go with Mokuba and visit Shingo's family.  (After a lot of pleading and sad faces, Jonouchi imagined.  Seto hadn't seemed incredibly fond of that dog.)  Jonouchi was kind of disappointed, but not too much so.  He liked having time alone every now and then.

            Now, what should he get for Yugi?  

            A memory flashed into his head.

            _"Wait, wait, I can guess this one…" said Anzu.  She closed her eyes and pointed.  "You, Jonouchi, want Duel Monsters cards.  Honda, you want a new jacket, good shoes, or both.  And you, Yugi, also want Duel Monsters cards."  She opened her eyes and grinned.  "Am I good or what?"_

That was perfect!  He would just get Yugi a bunch of booster packs.  The only question now was, where to go?  He couldn't go to the Kame Game Shop like he usually did – Yugi might be helping his grandpa at the register or something.  

            What about… Aha!  That shop Otogi opened!  Jonouchi mentally patted himself on the back.  _Katsuya, you're a genius._

"Thank you!  Have a nice day!" said the boy behind the register cheerfully.  

            "Right back atcha," said Jonouchi.  For some reason, he had expected Otogi to be there, but he should have known better.  After all, the guy had a business to run.  Too bad… he had almost been looking forward to seeing him again.

            "Jonouchi?"

            "Huh?" He turned around.  "What are you doing here?"

            Mai frowned at him and crossed her arms.  "We haven't seen each other for a long time, and the first thing you say to me is 'What are you doing here'?  Thanks."

            The fact took a moment to register in Jonouchi's brain, but it did: Mai was standing in front of him.  Huh.  Look for Otogi, and find Mai.  How weird was that?

            "Uh, I mean, hi.  So what are you doing here?"

            She held up a plastic bag.  "Shopping.  What else?"

            "…Right."

            "Well, you're certainly talkative today.  Are you going to take me out to lunch, or what?"

            "Huhh?!"  Jeez, she hadn't changed a bit.  Come to think of it, though, Jonouchi _had_ been getting hungry…  "Yeah, I guess."

            "This is the best you could come up with?" said Mai, surveying the place with mild disdain.

            "Hey," said Jonouchi.  "You're not allowed to complain unless _you_ pay.  Besides, I happen to think that Burger World's food is very good, thank you."

            "You would," she muttered before relenting and entering the restaurant.

            "How's it going?" said Jonouchi after their food had arrived.

            "All right," she said with a shrug.  "Battle City's been a breeze so far.  Just the occasional weirdo to look out for…"

            "Like the Eliminators?" Jonouchi snickered and took a bite of his burger.  

            Mai glared at him.  "No.  They're not that bad.  It seems like Kaiba's rules are enforced quite well."

            Jonouchi remembered several instances proving otherwise, and then decided not to comment.  "So…" he said.

            "So?"

            "I don't know.  Got anything to talk about?"

            "Not really."

            They were both silent.

            "How are things going between you and Kaiba?" said Mai after a long moment.  "Is he still picking on you?  You didn't even twitch when I said his name."

            "Uh…" said Jonouchi awkwardly.  For some reason, he didn't want to tell Mai just yet.  "Nah.  We made up."  _And we made out, too.  Bet you didn't know that._

"Huh!" said Mai.  "I didn't expect that.  So, what happened?" she said curiously, leaning forward.

            _Does he really hate me?  Jonouchi watched Kaiba, waiting for his answer.  Why shouldn't he?  I've been so rude to him… though not without provocation, he thought glumly.  Right about now, he'll probably get up and leave, or say something cruel, like –_

_            "I'm sorry as well."_

_            What?!  _

_            "I realize that…" Kaiba paused, and continued quietly.  "I wasn't very polite to you either.  I don't know what brought about your sudden change of heart… but…" _

_            He's sorry too…?_

_            "If you're really willing to forgive me, then I am willing to forgive you as well."  Kaiba extended his hand awkwardly.  "Let's be… friends."_

            Jonouchi smiled at the memory.  "Not much.  I just told him that I was sorry, then he said that he was sorry too, and we decided to become friends.  We've been friends since… last autumn?   I can't remember."

            "Wow," said Mai.  "It's been a while, hasn't it?  Since we last saw each other, I mean."

            "Yeah."

            "I almost missed you," said Mai casually.

            "I missed you too.  The world is a quieter place without you."  Jonouchi grinned.

            She rolled her eyes.  "Whatever."  She finished off the last her fries.  "You know, this stuff isn't half bad," she commented.

            "Took you long enough."

            "What were you shopping for?"

            "Huh?  Oh, this?"  Jonouchi displayed his bag.  "It's Yugi's birthday present.  His birthday is in a week."

            "Really?" said Mai.  "Well, tell him happy birthday for me."

            "You could tell him yourself," said Jonouchi hopefully.  "We're throwing him a surprise party."

            "I'll see what I can do," said Mai, smiling.  

            "Well, see you," said Mai.  "I've still got some major shopping to do."

            "All right," said Jonouchi.  "See you."    

            He turned around and began to walk away, when she called after him again.

            "Jonouchi!"

            "Huh?" said Jonouchi.

            "What do you think Yugi wants?"

            "Duel Monsters cards!"

            "Great!  Thanks."

            "Bye, Mai," he said, beaming.  _All right!  She's coming!_

            Mai smiled to herself as she went on her way.  _Next time we meet, Jonouchi…  I'm going to tell you._

_            I wonder what you'll say?_


	38. I Shall Hold You

**Smile**

**Part Two**

by Lethe

**Chapter Ten: I Shall Hold You**

------------

            All right!  I have pretty much all of the rest of the story outlined. ^__^ Maybe it won't take as long to write?

            And in comes the beginning of the Otogi/Honda conspiracy…

            ------------

            "Seto!" called Jonouchi, beckoning to the boy.  "Over here!"

            Seto made his way to the cafeteria table and sat down, uttering a sigh of relief. 

            It was then that Jonouchi noticed the haunted, somewhat possessed look of his boyfriend's eyes.  He gulped.  "What happened?" 

            Seto turned to him slowly.  "Never… get… a dog," he said.

            "Uh, Seto, you're freaking me out," said Jonouchi.  

            "Yesterday was hell.  It was worse than hell.  I was dragged there and back fifty million times in the first thirty minutes alone.  Yes," said Seto darkly, "it was hell…"

            "Er… Did you walk Shingo, or what?"

            "Don't say that name!" cried Kaiba.  He looked around wildly.  "It might hear…"

            Yugi, Honda, and Anzu were giggling.

            "Snap out of it, Seto!" said Jonouchi.  

            "Snap… branches… branches going past… it was dragging me…" Seto said.  He stared at Jonouchi.  "I hit a tree…"

            Jonouchi stifled a laugh.  Kaiba must have gone through some trauma.  Was that how he had been talking to teachers all day?  "Seto, it's all right.  Shi- I mean, it – isn't anywhere near.  Okay?"        

            "Hold me…" whispered Kaiba.  "I'm afraid…"

            Jonouchi sighed and hugged Kaiba.  Honda stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

            "Hey, guys," drawled a voice from behind them.  "Hope I'm not interrupting anything.  Mind if I sit with you?"

            "Otogi!" said Jonouchi in surprise, shoving Kaiba away.  "Sure, go ahead.  I went to your shop yesterday.  Didn't see you."

            "Really?  Huh.  You must have just missed me.  I was at the counter almost all day."

            "Why did you go to Otogi's shop, Jou?" said Yugi in a small, betrayed voice.

            Jonouchi gulped.  "Ahehe, uh, um?  No reason at all."

            Kaiba whimpered slightly.  "No… stop, dog… heel… heel!  No…"

            "What's with him?" said Otogi.

            Anzu blinked.  "Otogi?  You didn't seem to care when Jonouchi hugged Seto."

            "Why should I?" said Otogi, surprised at the sudden change of conversation.  "They're going out, aren't they?"

            "How'd you know that?" said Jou.

            "It's obvious!  Practically the entire school knows.  Of course, a lot of them are in denial… 'No!  Kaiba's so hot!  He can't be gay!'" he mimicked in a high falsetto voice.

            "Oh…" said Jonouchi.  "Nobody ever said anything."

            Otogi jabbed a thumb at Kaiba.  "They're afraid of him," he said with an implied _duh_.

            "Oh," repeated Jonouchi.  Then he glared at Otogi.  "Are you saying they don't say _I'm hot?"    _

            "You?  Nah," said Otogi.  He smirked.  "They say even Honda is much better-looking than you.  And I happen to agree."

            Jonouchi crossed his arms sulkily.  "Well, what would you know?"

            "A lot more than you."

            "Hey!"

            "Now, now," said Yugi.  "No fighting!"

            "You wouldn't want to have to put on that dog suit again," added Anzu.

            "I think Otogi's right!" chirped Honda.

            "Glad you think so," said Otogi.  "Did you guys know there's a dance tomorrow?"

            "Really?" said Anzu brightly.  She looked at Yugi.  "Yuuugi…"

            Yugi grinned.  "Anzu, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

            "Oh, I'd love to!" said Anzu.  "You're so sweet, Yugi, it's like you can read my mind…"  She hugged him enthusiastically as the other people at the table jammed their fingers down their throats.

            Jonouchi looked at Kaiba.  He seemed to be somewhat more normal.  That freaky dead look wasn't prominent in his eyes any more.  "Seto?"

            "Do you even know how to dance?" said Kaiba.

            "Er, no.  You could teach me," said Jonouchi.  "Pleeeease?  Please please please?"

            "All right," said Kaiba.  Yugi, Honda, Otogi, and Anzu 'awwww'ed.

            Otogi sighed.  "That leaves me without anyone to go with…"

            "What about your fangirls?" said Jonouchi, frowning.

            "No," said Otogi bluntly.  "They're not… my type."

            "I have an idea!" said Yugi.       

            "Go ahead," said Otogi.

            "Well, Honda doesn't have a date either!  So you two could go together!"

            Honda and Otogi both gagged.  "What-?!" 

"I'm not…"

            "No, not like that," said Yugi quickly.  "I mean, you could go and try to pick up dates together.  You know?"

            "Oh," said Otogi.  "You mean to say… the more people, the better the chances of success?"

            "It might work.  And you'd have company, besides."

            "Good point.  Honda, will you go to the dance with me?" said Otogi.

            "All right," mumbled Honda.  _Is Yugi up to something, or what?_

            _No matter.  It's not like it'll change anything._


	39. And Tell You All the Things

**Smile**

**Part Two**

by Lethe

**Chapter Eleven: And Tell You All the Things**

**         --------**

I was in the bathroom, filling the tub in preparation for the hurricane.  The door was open, and I was sitting down, reading Harry Potter – for about the fortieth time.  Anyway, Komi (our husky, basis for Master Shingo) poked his head in the door.  _What're you doing?_ seemed to be his question.  He stepped closer to the tub and eyed it, nose twitching as he sniffed the air.  The faucet _glug_ged.  He stared at it and then backed out.

         About a minute later – and several minor plot devices later – a nose found its way back in, soon followed by the rest of him.  I put my book down and watched him.

         He was staring at the tub.

         His nose twitched.

         He backed away again, and then bowed to the tub.

         I was trying not to giggle.

         Komi lay down and put his face in his paws.

         --------

_"Good point.  Honda, will you go to the dance with me?" said Otogi._

_         "All right," mumbled Honda.  _

And that was how Otogi had ended up in front of Honda's small home, tapping his foot and waiting for the boy to answer the door.  How long could it possibly take for Honda to get to the door?!  That house seemed barely large enough to turn around in!  Jeez!

         Otogi took a few quick breaths and tried to calm down.  He wasn't angry at Honda, he was just nervous.  Really nervous.  And he didn't know why.  Hormones.  Yeah, that was it.  He would blame his maturing body.  Right.  Damn it, what was taking Honda so long?!

         The door opened.  "Sorry," said Honda.  "I, uh, had to…"

         "It's all right," said Otogi, waving off whatever explanation Honda had been about to offer.  "Come on.  I'd rather not be too late.  After all, your friends said they would wait for us."

         "Right," said Honda, getting into the limo.  _Sheesh.  He reminds me of Kaiba._

Otogi soon followed.  He sat next to Honda and buckled his seat belt.  The limousine began moving.

         "So!  Looking forward to the dance?" said Otogi in a semblance of cheer.  

         "Not really," said Honda frankly.  "I only agreed to because Yugi suggested it."

         "I see," said Otogi.  "Aren't you interested in picking up girls?"

         "No."

         "…I see."  _Tonight might not be so dull after all._

"There you are!  I was beginning to worry!" exclaimed Yugi, grinning at Honda and Otogi.  "Nice outfit, Otogi!  You look good."

         Otogi, who had managed to shake off his anxiety, smirked and assumed a cocky stance.  "Don't I always?"

         Honda rolled his eyes and didn't comment.  He had to admit, though, that the older boy had good taste, and good features to boot.  He might not admit it out loud – even thinking it was almost too much for his ego to bear – but he could have gotten a worse partner than Otogi.

         "Where are the rest of your friends, Yugi?" said Otogi.

         "Hm?" said Yugi.  "Oh!  Anzu is getting drinks, and Jonouchi and Kaiba are trying to dance." He giggled.  "Jonouchi's not very good…"

         As if on cue, they heard a loud, indignant shout from the dance floor.  "Jonouchi!  Watch the feet!"

         "Hey, guys!" said Anzu cheerfully.  "Here's your punch, Yugi."

         "Thanks, Anzu," said Yugi.  He beamed at Otogi and Honda.  "Isn't this great?"

         "When did you two get here?" said Anzu.

         "About a minute before you did," said Otogi.  "Honda was a bit slow…"

         "Hey, I was in the middle of something, all right?" said Honda.  _Saving a video game,_ he added mentally.

         "Now, now," said Yugi quickly.  

         "Let's just enjoy the dance," agreed Anzu.  "Which reminds me, have you seen Jonouchi and Kaiba trying to dance?" She giggled.  

        "Jouuuuu!  How many times do I have to tell you?!"

         "Yeah, I know, 'Watch the feet!'"

         They all grinned at each other.

         Otogi grabbed Honda's arm.  "So, Honda, what do you say we show them how it's done?"

         "What?" said Honda suspiciously.  

         "Come on!" said Otogi.  "Let's dance."

         "Yeah!" agreed Anzu.  

         "Anzu and I were about to go dance anyway," said Yugi hopefully.  

         "Fine," muttered Honda, allowing Otogi to drag him away.  Once they were on the dance floor, though, he pulled his arm out of Otogi's grasp and glared at the boy.  "What the hell are you doing?!"

         "I'm about to dance with you.  What else?"

         "This wasn't in the plan," protested Honda.  "How is our dancing together going to help pick up _girls_?"

         "They think it's hot.  Trust me." A teasing smile found its way onto Otogi's features.  "You're not nervous, are you?"

         Honda immediately took up the challenge.  "Hell, no.  I just hope you can dance well."

         The song faded, and a new one began.  Honda gulped and cursed the deejay silently.  Why – _why - _did he have to choose that moment to play a slow song?  

         Yugi sighed happily.  This was bliss.  He was with Anzu… and the song was a slow one.  He didn't dance very well, but he thought that slow dancing was the easiest – all he really had to do was hold onto her and sway back and forth.  How could he mess this up?

         She smelled nice, too, he noted absently as the song played on.

         If only this could last forever.

         If only she didn't have to leave…

         "Hey, see, I can dance," whispered Jonouchi, resting his chin on Seto's shoulder.

         "It's not dancing," said Seto.  "It's walking with a tune."

         "You don't normally walk like this, do you?" said Jonouchi.

         "No," conceded Seto.  "But I don't think it qualifies as dancing."

         "It is fun, though," said Jou.

         Seto pressed closer to Jou, his arms lightly encircling the other's waist.  "It is."

         "It isn't that bad, is it?" said Otogi.  "You could stand to be closer than that."

         "Shut up."

         "There are inches between us, Honda…"

         "I said, shut up," growled Honda.  

         "What's your first name, anyway?"

         "Hiroto," said Honda.  "Why?"

         "It suits you," said Otogi.  "You look like a Hiroto more than you do a Honda."

         "Quit babbling, idiot," said Honda, moving awkwardly to the beat.  The slow, slow beat.

         "Mind if I call you Hiroto?  You can call me Ryuuji."

         "Whatever.  Go to hell."

         Otogi sighed.  "You're a great dancing partner."

         "Gee, thanks," replied Honda darkly.  "Why don't you go and find some _girl_?"

         "I like dancing with you."

         "Well, I don't like dancing with you.  I already like someone else, all right?"

         "Oh," said Otogi undauntedly.  "Why aren't you dancing with her, then?"

         Honda stopped.  His cheeks were burning.  _I will not cry.  I will not cry…_  "Him," he corrected quietly.

         "Oh," repeated Otogi.

         "He's already going out with someone else," said Honda.  His voice cracked.  _Why am I telling him this?  _"He never even guessed."  

         The surprised expression on Otogi's face softened.  "Would you like to stop dancing?  We can go outside and talk about it, if you'd like."

         Honda looked about to snap back at him, but something shifted.  He nodded. 

         "So…" prompted Otogi, leaning against the rail.  "Spill."

         "I've liked him for a long time," said Honda.  "He's my best friend.  I always kind of figured we'd get together eventually.  But then that damned Kaiba…"

         Recognition dawned.  "You like Jonouchi, then."

         "Yeah…" said Honda.  He smiled sadly, wistfully, as he looked into the darkness.  "He never realized it.  He thought that I liked his sister… he would yell at me, sometimes, but I knew he never meant it…"

         Otogi was listening quietly.  The strangest look was present on his face – he had so many different expressions, it was hard to keep track of them all.

         "So, he fell in love with Kaiba.  And I didn't do anything to stop him… I didn't tell him.  I know, I sound sappy…" He trailed off.

         "That's all right," said Otogi.  He stepped away from the rail and put his arms around Honda.

         "What…?" Honda began to murmur, before Otogi shushed him.

         "I like this song," said Otogi.  "Dance with me, Hiroto."

         "All right…"

         "Ryuuji," said Otogi.

         "Ryuuji."

         And, as a soft song drifted from the doors, the two danced.  


	40. That I Know You Need to Hear

**Smile******

****

**Part Two******

****

by Lethe

**Chapter Twelve: That I Know You Need to Hear**

         -----------------

         So, Komi was lying in the doorway facing the tub.  After a moment of this, he seemed to get tired of waiting and left again.  

         A minute later, he was back.  And the tub was getting full.  I reached over and turned the faucet off.

         He watched it warily as it dripped its last.

         The scary noises were gone.

         He left.

         How weird is that?

         -----------------

         **-yami-**

         I am glad for him; honestly, I am. 

         Yet there are days when, if I were still living, I would crumple into a ball on the floor and cry.

         I cannot do that anymore, and I cannot say that I miss it.  But it would be a way to relieve my feelings.  

         I am dead.  I cannot cry.  I cannot vent, save my voice, and to whom would I speak?  I would not want to place this burden on my vessel.

         My light.

         Yugi.

         The bond is still there.  It is still bright as ever, in fact, but it feels as though Yugi is leaving me sometimes.  Each day that passes, I can sense him becoming more wrapped up in his love for Anzu.  He spends a great deal of time with the girl, now.

         I can't say that I blame him.  If I were alive, I would rather live than spend my time with the dead.  But I am the one he is leaving behind!  I, the one who travels with him always, who lives his life, breathes his every breath, hangs on to every thought of his that is passed through this golden artifact.

         It is a gift; it is a curse, the reason I still reside in this realm.

         How can he leave me?  I am with him always.

         What do I feel?

         Jealousy?  No, I harbor no resentment towards Anzu.  

         Anger?  No.  Why should I be angry?

         What do I feel?

         Traces.  My emotions are not as strong as they once were; I have no true body and therefore no hormones to spark human passion.  But I do feel traces – memories of what I felt, and what would be appropriate to feel.

         And what I think I would be feeling if I felt is sadness.

         Yugi isn't leaving.  He's already gone.

         **-hikari-**

         Memories.  They're so fragile.

         What are memories, really?  Where are they kept?  Certainly not only in the mind – Yami still has a few of his, and he has no body, right?

         They must be kept in the soul.

         But people do lose memories.  They forget things.  Do they lose pieces of their souls when they do?  I can imagine it: Yami, a faint image, dissolving bit by bit.  Breaking apart like the simulated creatures back in Duelist Kingdom.

         No.  That isn't a very good thing to think about.  It gives me the shivers.

         My friends must have lost their souls…

         I can't believe that they would forget!  I know that I sound like a child, but I thought that I was important enough that they would remember my _birthday_.

         Not even Yami remembered, not even my other half.

         Not even Anzu.

         I'm sure that they're busy.  Schoolwork probably has them bogged down.  That's probably it.

         But _Yami_?

         I hear a voice.  Jonouchi is talking to me.

         "Yugi?  Are you okay?"

         "Hm?" I force a smile.  "Yeah, Jou.  What were you saying?"

         "I wasn't saying anything," says Jou.  "Anzu was."

         "Are you sure you're okay, Yugi?" says Anzu.

         Of course I'm all right.  You only _forgot_… "Yeah.  I'm sorry."

         Anzu smiles at me.  "Anyway, I was saying that we're going to my house after school to hang out.  Your grandfather already said we could."

         Jonouchi nods enthusiastically.  "Seto's bringing a game he's been working on!"    

         "Okay," I say.  The bell rings and we head off to class.

         **-yami**-

         I, of course, already know the plan.  Jonouchi had managed to waken me when Yugi was sleeping in class – he had been studying the night before – and tell me.

         It has been hard keeping my mind blocked for so long.  I am surprised that Yugi hasn't noticed yet.

         But then, why would he?  He doesn't pay nearly as much attention to me as he used to.

         I won't go back to that train of thought…

         Jonouchi even managed to find Mai and invite her.

         Yugi will be surprised.

         I am actually looking forward to it.

         **-hikari-**

         They have already left.  I wanted to get a book from the library, and told them I would catch up with them in a few minutes.

         Why did they seem relieved?

         Now I'm walking down the street to Anzu's house.  It's not too far from the school, but my backpack is weighing heavy on my shoulders.  

         Some birthday this turned out to be.  I don't even have anyone to talk to.  Yami has shut me out.  What did I do?  Is he upset with me for something?  

         Here's the house.  I walk up the steps and ring the doorbell.

         I hear voices suddenly become quiet, and footsteps scurrying away from the door.  I thought that they had wanted me to come?

         The door finally opens, and I step in.  It's dark.  Are they planning a trick?

         Then the light turns on.  Suddenly, a dozen voices are yelling at me, their owners surrounding me – 

         They didn't forget after all.

         I laugh happily and blink away the tears.

         How could I doubt?

         **-yami-**

         The time is finally at hand.  I can see Jonouchi's shadowy form reaching for the light switch.

         All in an instant, I open myself to Yugi once again and shout the word to his mind: _Surprise!_

         His spirit is astonished, I sense that.  His projected self appears to me.

         _You planned this!_

_         Yes, _we_ did, _I say.  I smile at him.

         _I thought…_

_         We wanted you to think that._

_         It hurt._

_         You felt alone?_

_         Yeah._

_         So did I.  It was hard not to let you see the plan._

Yugi hugs me tightly.  _I'm sorry._

_         It's all right,_ I find myself telling him.

         And it is.

         How can he leave me?  I am with him always.


	41. And We Won’t Fear

**Smile******

****

**Part Two******

****

by Lethe

**Chapter Thirteen: And We Won't Fear**

**            ----------------------------**

**            ^__^ **Wow!  I got a chapter done! ::grins::

            There are approximately thirteen chapters left before this fanfic ends.  Just so ya know. 

            But it _won't end until then!  So stay happy!_

            ----------------------------

            Jonouchi rolled over in bed for the hundredth time that night.  _Why?!  _Why couldn't he get to sleep?!  It felt like he had tried everything in the past hour – counting sheep (made him hungry), drinking warm milk (made him hungry), and changing his position on the bed, which didn't make him hungry, but wasn't helpful, either. 

            He buried his face in his pillow.  _…Can't breathe!  He curled into a ball.  _Stomachache.  _He hit himself upside the head with a book.  __Headache.  _

            **_Argh.___**

_            Maybe if I just stop trying to sleep, it'll come.  Yeah._

            The party had been fun.  The cake had been good.  And the chips, and the cool little hot dog things that Anzu tried to make in the shape of octopi.  Octopuses?  Nah.  Yugi had looked so happy, too.  

            Jonouchi groaned as he remembered what had happened later.

           -----

"All riiiight!" cheered Jonouchi, pumping his fist up and down.  Kaiba's expression had become one of utter shock.  His eyebrow twitched.

"No way!" said Anzu and Mai simultaneously.  

"Great job, Jou!" said Yugi.  "You really have gotten better…!"

Jonouchi laughed.  Kaiba blinked.

"Wait a moment…" said Kaiba slowly.  He examined Jonouchi's cards.  "Jou…"

"Uh, yeah?" said Jonouchi.

"You did your math wrong," pointed Kaiba.  "I still have fifty life points left."

"What?!" said Jonouchi.  He stared at their cards.  "Darn it!"

Kaiba's face split into a smirk.  "And it's my turn."

In five seconds flat, Kaiba had summoned the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, used a handy Magic card to obliterate all of Jonouchi's monsters on the field, and wiped out the rest of his Life Points. 

Jonouchi's jaw dropped.

"Well, that was fun," said Mai to the stunned Jou, standing and stretching – which was enough to snap his attention back, as well as cause Honda's and Yugi's eyes to glaze over somewhat – and taking her purse.  "But I had really better head off."

"Bye, Mai!" said Yugi cheerily, echoed by a not-so-cheery Anzu.

"I'll, uh… walk you to your car," offered Jonouchi.

"Thanks."  Mai nodded.  "Hurry up then."

-

"Here we are," said Jonouchi, closing the car door in a gentlemanly sort of way.

Mai started her engine and looked over the window at Jonouchi.  "You know, Jonouchi…" she began.

"Yeah?" 

"I think I like you."

"Thanks," laughed Jonouchi.  "I like you too.  Have a safe ride home, okay?"

Mai shook her head.  "No.  You don't get it."

"What don't I get?"

"I _like you."_

Jonouchi's eyes widened as Mai watched him, waiting for a response.  "Mai…  I…"

"You…?"

"I'm sorry, Mai," he said.  "I, uh, I've got a…"

            "Oh," said Mai.  She sighed.  "Mind if I ask who?"

            He laughed nervously.  "Um… Kaiba."

            "You're…"

            "Yeah," said Jonouchi.  "So don't think it's your fault or anything.  You're a really great person."

            "Thanks," said Mai.  "Wow.  Wow," she repeated.  "So, I'll… see you around, then."

            "Right," said Jonouchi awkwardly.  He waved as she backed out of the driveway, and turned to go back inside.

            They both knew that they wouldn't see each other again for a long time.

            ---

            Mai Kujaku woke up in the middle of the night.  Her sheets were tangled around her, and she vaguely recalled having a dream.  She couldn't remember what it had been about.

            _Why am I crying?_


	42. This New Place

**Smile******

****

**Part Two******

****

by Lethe

**Chapter Fourteen: This New Place**

**         "**No kidding?" said Seto.  Jonouchi could almost see the expression on his face: a slight crease between his eyebrows, his cold eyes narrowed in concentration, looking far into the distance.

         "Yeah.  Sucks, huh?" said Jonouchi.  He shifted the phone to his other hand and leaned against his bedroom door casually.  "I hope I didn't say the wrong thing."

         "No, you did fine, Jou," said Seto.  He was smiling now.  "You did the right thing."

         "Thanks," said Jonouchi.  "I was kind of afraid you were going to throw a fit or something…"

         "Who, me?  I'm the picture of calm.  I am the _definition _of calm.  You couldn't faze me if you hit me over the head with a brick."

         "That's because you don't have enough of a brain to respond," joked Jonouchi in reply.

         "Mutt."

         "Seahorse."

         Kaiba groaned.  "Now that's not fair…"

         "Kaiba, the cute little baby dragon," cooed Jonouchi.  "Can I take him home, Ma?  Can I, huh?"

         "Don't get your hopes up," said Kaiba, chuckling.  "This seahorse isn't for sale."

         "Come on," said Jonouchi.  "Name a price and I'll pay it."

         "Tempting.  What can you possibly pay that I don't own already, though?"

         "I've got something a lot better than money," said Jonouchi.

         "Oh, really?"

         "Want me to tell you what it is?"

         "Go right ahead.  I'm listening."

         Jonouchi grinned, and he knew that Seto could see it.  "My love for you."

         There was silence on the other end of the phone.  Then Kaiba began laughing.  "Do you know how sappy you sound?"

         "Hey, it's true…" said Jou in an offended tone.

"Thank you," said Seto.  "But I already have that.  Do you have anything else to offer?"

         Jonouchi, undaunted, replied immediately.  "Hugs."

         "Maybe…"

         "Kisses."

         "Sounds good."

         "Too bad we're talking by phone, huh?"

         "Mm-hm."

"Otherwise, we could do this… or that… heck, maybe even the other," said Jonouchi temptingly.

         "If I knew what you were talking about, I would be very excited," said Seto dryly.  "However-"

         They were interrupted by an eruption of giggles.  Jonouchi blanched.

         "SHIZUKA!"

         "MOKUBA!"

**         -----**

         It's been quite a while now, hasn't it?  This journal is already three-quarters full.  Probably because I have a tendency to go off track and rant aimlessly, but that's what the book is for, is it not?

         My handwriting is rather untidy.  I should work on cleaning it up.  

         I suppose I'll keep on writing.  It's good practice.

         What shall I write about today?  Not business matters, certainly - I've had enough of that for the entire week and I don't need to relive it.

         Since this journal is from Jonouchi, I suppose I shall write about him.  It makes sense.

         Jou.

         We have been going out for a long time.  I still love him.  And for that, I am glad.  There are so many reasons why – his humor, personality, eyes brighter than amber, than gold – Jou is the one I want to remain with for the rest of my life.

         But I have been thinking – 

         School will end tomorrow.  

         We will graduate.

         I don't need to go to a college or university, as I already know all they could possibly offer.  But Jou does.

         Jonouchi is going to have to leave me.

         And I can't do anything about it.  It's his future, and he has to achieve all he can.  I have to…

         I have to spend as much time with him as possible.

         Before he's gone.

         I'm going to plan a – 

         Mokuba's knocking on the door now.  I have to order dinner.

         He won't let me cook.

         --------

         "Yo."  Jonouchi grinned as he leaned against the locker next to Seto's.  "Can you believe it?" he said.

         "Yes, quite easily," said Seto, "but I know what you mean.  The year seemed rather short."

         "And now it's over."  Jonouchi sighed happily.  "No more textbooks, no more homework, no more _school_…"

         "I can't say that I'll miss it, either."  

"Not a bit of it?"  

Seto smiled slightly, and amended his statement.  "Except for the parts of the day when I could spend time with you.  Happy?"  

"Very."  The blond-haired boy enfolded his other in a hug.  

Seto hugged back, and then frowned thoughtfully.  "Do you know what we should do?"

"What…?" mumbled Jou, clearly wanting Seto to stay where he was.

"We should plan a vacation.  Just the two of us.  I have more than enough money as it is…"


	43. For It Is of Our Own Creation

**Smile******

****

**Part Two******

****

by Lethe

**Chapter Fifteen: For It Is of Our Own Creation**

**         -------------------**

Lethe's thought of the day: (Yes, I can only think one thought per day.) 

         If you stare at the sun too long, you can go blind.

         If you stay in darkness for too long, then you can't bear the light.

         Strange, huh?  To remain with either for a prolonged amount of time means that you can't ever see the light.  But you can still see the shadows…

Chapter Note: I can't remember what the scoring rules for ping-pong are… (grins sheepishly) …so I'm making it up as I go along.  I hope you can forgive my heinous actions, etc., etc.

         And now I present to you – the longest chapter of Smile ever!  ^______^

         -------------------

         "Oh yeah?!  Take _this_!"

         Seto swiftly countered, slamming it down with the precision and grace of a gaming master, but Yami was just as adept: the ball soon returned, at an alarming slant to the table.

         Jonouchi grinned and tapped the ball just barely over the net, forcing Honda to lunge for it before it bounced its second.

         "Wow…" breathed Anzu.  "I wonder which team will break the tie…?"  She watched in anticipation.

         The ball whizzed back almost faster than the eye could see.

         All in all, it was a really damn good ping-pong match.

         Four hours later, the game was still in full steam, and neither team seemed about to give up.  They were tied with five games each, much to Seto's consternation.  They didn't call Yugi the King of Games for nothing, it seemed…

         Seto's eyes narrowed in concentration, as Yami got ready to return the ball.  He noticed that the spirit was angling his paddle in such a way as to hit it to his left, and began preparing accordingly, when – 

         "Darn you!" yelled Seto – restraining from using more colorful language for the sake of the younger people present – as he miscalculated and hit the ball back right in front of Honda, who returned the shot easily.  "Jonouchi - you know what to do!"

         "Way ahead of ya, Seto," said Jonouchi with a grin.  He shifted the paddle so that he was gripping it with both hands, and then smashed it across in a devastating backhand.

         "All right!" cheered Mokuba and Shizuka.  

         Anzu's loyalties, on the other hand, were clearly divided.  "Come on, Yugi, Honda!  You can do it!  Great shot, Jou!"

         "This isn't over yet," growled Yami.  "You have to get ahead by _two_ points to win – and there's no way I'm going to let that happen."  

         "I know what the rules are," said Seto with a smirk.  "Serve already."

         "As you wish!" said Yami.  His lips curled upward in a dark smile – earning a small squeal from Anzu – as he hit the ball across to Jonouchi.  

         Jou, using his mastery of observation skills picked up during Duelist Kingdom, had foreseen the position of the rushing ball – he returned it so that it was _right in the middle._

         "Got it!" yelled Yami and Honda at the same time.

         They realized their mistake only after it was too late, as their heads collided and they rebounded to the floor.

         "We won!" yelled Jou, hugging Seto ecstatically.  "We won against _Yugi_!"

         "Who ever doubted?" said Seto.  He smirked.  

         "Hey," said Honda after struggling to his feet.  "Are you saying I wasn't a challenge?"

         "Do you really want me to answer that?" said Jonouchi.  He grinned teasingly.

         Honda snarled – all in good spirits – and tried to tackle Jou.

         How had this happened? Seto wasn't really sure.  The last thing he remembered, he had been walking with Jou and his friends home, when Jou had mentioned that they were going on vacation together.  

         "We're thinking about Seto's summer home – isn't that cool?  He has a summer home!  Except he showed me a picture, and it's really cool!  There's a pool, and even a bowling alley nearby, and you should see the game room-"

         "Wow," said Yugi in awe, as Anzu said, "Let me guess – it's 'really cool'."

         "Hey, you're inviting us too, aren't you?" joked Honda.  "I'm getting jealous."

         "That would be awesome!" said Jou, eyes sparkling as he turned to Seto.  "Can we, Seto, can we?"

         "Can we what?" he remembered replying.

         "Come on!  We can invite all our friends!  Yugi, Anzu, Honda – oh, and Mokuba and Shizuka, of course – Mai's busy, though, she said she was working over the summer, so can we invite them?"

         "It would be fun!" agreed Anzu enthusiastically.

         "Sure, why not?" Seto had said with a shrug.  

         And now, Yami had fallen to his ping-pong prowess!  Seto was truly the master.  But then…

         "I will not lose so easily," said Yami, running the back of his hand past his mouth lightly.  "Let us play a game of _my_ choosing now."

         "Go ahead," said Seto arrogantly.  "I can beat you any day, any game."

         "Then I challenge you to-"

         In all truth, Seto had rather been expecting Yami to say, "-a duel!" And he had almost been looking forward to beating the kid.

         It was a good thing Seto hadn't placed any bets on that particular expectation.

         "-DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!!!"

         Anzu's eyes glittered strangely as she watched the two boys about to face off.  She raised an arm and waved it energetically.  "I play winner!  I play winner!"

         "All right, Anzu, I'll play you," said Yami with a cocky grin as he shed his jacket to reveal a tight black tank top.  "Ready to lose, Kaiba?"

         "You wish," said Seto.  His expression mirrored that of Harry Potter's in the second movie, as did the quote.  He took off his own jacket.  Jou whistled appreciatively.

         "Get ready to rumble," said Yami, picking out the tune.  

         And, two and a half hours later, they were still at it. 

         "You… tie!" announced the godforsaken machine for the thirtieth time in a row.  Seto and Yami had long since abandoned their shirts as well, and Jou and Anzu were enjoying the show.

         "One more time," said Seto.  He had broken a sweat, but seemed to have plenty of stamina left, as did Yami.  Yami might not have followed the strict exercise regimen that Seto did, but he did have the advantage of having extra spirit energy to draw on.  (Yugi would be one really tired kid in the morning.)

         The next tune began, and there was no room for talk.

         "You TIE!"

         "What is that now, fifty?" 

         "Nah," said Jou.  "Fifty-five."

         "Fine," conceded Yami to Seto.  "Perhaps we are equal on this field.  What do you say we choose a different game?"

         "Let's," agreed Seto, sighing.

         "I challenge you to-"

         _Here it comes.  A duel.  _

         "-A karaoke contest!"

         Seto almost fell over.

         It was midnight, and Seto and Yami were still going strong.  Mokuba and Shizuka had long since fallen asleep, Mokuba's head resting on Shizuka's lap.  Anzu grinned.  They were so cute!

         The two had blown through all of the good Japanese songs in Seto's library.

         "What do you say?" said Yami.  "Shall we start on the American stuff?"

         "Think you can beat me?"

         "I _know_ I can beat you."

         "Prepare to lose."

         "Here we go!"

         Two-o'-clock in the morning.  Yami's throat was parched, but he didn't intend to give in.  He had to hand it to Kaiba: The guy was a seriously good singer.  Who would have thought?

         "How did you get so good?" said Yami tiredly between songs.

         "I could ask the same of you," said Seto with a smirk.  "You're the first real rival that I've had in a long time…"

         "As are you," returned Yami.  "One more song and we'll call it quits."

         "Fine," conceded Seto.  "You can choose it."

         "I think I will."

         "Na na na na-"

         "Now I'm a believer!"

         "Na na na na-"

         "Not a trace, na na na na-"

         "Of doubt in my mind!"

         "And I'm in love-"

         "Ooooh, ooh,"

         "I'm a believer, I couldn't leave _him_ if I tried-" The two grinned at each other and continued.

         "What's the use of trying?"

         "All you get is pain!"

         "When I wanted sunshine-"

         "I got rain!"

         "And then I saw his face!"

         "Now I'm a believer!"

         "Not a trace!"

         "Of doubt in my mind!"

         "Now I'm in love!"

         "And then I saw his faa-aaa-aace!"

         "Now I'm a believer!"  
         "Not a traa-aaa-aaace!"

         "Of doubt in my mind!"

         "I'm in love!"

"I'm a believer, I'm a believer, I'm a believer, yeah ye-ah yeah yeah!"  
         "Ooooh, yeah!"  
         "I'm in love!"

"Not a traa-aaa-aace!"

"I'm in love!"

         Anzu clapped enthusiastically as the song wound down.  "Great!  I don't think that's how the lyrics went, but it was still really good!"  She was the only member of the audience still conscious.  "So…"  
         "So…?"  
         "So how are we going to do this?"

         "Do what?"

         "Room arrangements!" said Anzu.  "I figured Shizuka and I would sleep in the same room, definitely,"

         "Hm," said Seto.  "Mokuba has his own room, so that's already taken care of.  And there's… oh, that's right, there's one more room.  It only has three beds, though.  Would you mind going with Mokuba, Yugi?"

         "That would be fine," said Yami.  "It's the upstairs room, right?"

         "Yes."

         "So!" said Jou cheerily, having woken up a second before.  "Looks like it's you, me, and Honda!"

         "All right," said Seto.  "You grab his legs, I'll get his arms, and we'll drag him to the room-"

         "I'm up, I'm up!" groaned Honda.  "Wow, it's dark for morning…"

         "Not for two in the morning, idiot," said Jou. 

         "Which way is our room?" said Anzu.

         "Down the hall to the left," said Seto.  "Blue door.  You can't miss it."

         "Thanks!  Good night, guys!"  

         "Good night!"

         "Night, Seto," mumbled Jou into the dark.  Honda had long since drifted off.

         "Jou?"

         "Yeah?"

         "If you're afraid of the dark or anything, feel free to wake me up."

         "Thanks," said Jou dryly.  There was silence.

         "Jou?"

         "Yeah?"

         "Love you."

         "I love you too."

         Silence.

         "Seto…"

         "Hn?"

         "So what are we going to do for the next six days?"

         Seto twitched.  "Good night, Jou."

         A moment later, Jou spoke again, snapping Seto out of his drowsy almost-asleep state.  "Seto?"

         "Whaat…?"

         "You're not allowed to cook breakfast."

         "I know that!"  Seto threw a pillow at Jonouchi.

         "A challenge?" 

         Seto groaned.  "I'm too tired!  Go to sl-"

 And the pillow smacked him head-on.  

         "You're doomed, Jonouchi."

         "Bring it on."

         "Take _this_!" Jou grabbed his pillow and began beating Seto about the head with it.  Seto tried to do the same, but Jou was so quick – and he was getting so tired – that he couldn't get a hit in edgewise.

         "Argh!" said Seto in frustration.  He finally managed to get the upper hand, forcing Jou backwards as Jou tried to block.

         "How… is Honda… managing to _sleep_ through all this…?" gasped Jonouchi as Seto whacked at him mercilessly.

         "No idea," said Seto.  Then he tripped over Jonouchi's backpack.

         _What an awkward position,_ thought Jonouchi detachedly as his exhausted brain processed what had happened:

         Seto had been advancing on him, when he had tripped over something and just happened to push Jonouchi to the bed.

         It was dark, he was on a bed, and Seto was lying on top of him.

         "S-Seto?" he whispered.  "I don't know if we should… if we should…"

         Seto leaned down and his lips brushed Jou's face.

         "…if…" mumbled Jou, his resistance weakening.  "Well, maybe we could… Honda's asleep…"

         Seto was silent.

         "Seto?" said Jonouchi.  "Hello?"

         And Seto let out a small snore.

         Jonouchi twitched.

         _It seems,_ thought Jou, trying not to pummel Seto back to consciousness, _that his 'duels' with Yami have finally caught up with him._

Jonouchi ran a hand through Seto's hair lightly.  It felt nice, somehow.

_I didn't know that Seto snored._

Meanwhile, Mokuba had succeeded in drawing the spirit out for a pillow fight of their own…

         And, at noon the next day, everyone was still asleep.


	44. The Bridge Between Our Hearts

**Smile******

****

**Part Two******

****

by Lethe

**Chapter Sixteen: The Bridge Between Our Hearts**

**         -------------------**

Hammerspace (n.) – the mystical dimension that allows anime characters to pull various objects seemingly out of nowhere.  (e.g. Akane from Ranma ½ and hot water kettles, Honda and his backpack)

         -------------------

         A pillow to the face, and Jonouchi was wide awake.

         "What th'hell was that for?!" he groaned, trying to rub his eye sleepily – and realizing that he couldn't move his arm.

         "Well," said Honda, looming over him – Yugi and the others were behind Honda, looking horrified – "You must have had a lot of fun last night, huh?" His battle aura was immense.  _Honda has a battle aura?_

         Only then did Jonouchi realize the delicate implications of his particular situation… that is to say, he was lying horizontally across the bed, and Seto was sleeping on top of him.

         Correction: Seto was awake.

         "What's the commotion?" mumbled Kaiba.

         "It's three in the afternoon, Kaiba, and you're lying on top of my best friend.  How do you feel?" quizzed Honda darkly.  Jonouchi winced.

         Shizuka and Mokuba were snickering quietly.

         "I thought you weren't supposed to do th-_that_ kind of thing until… until you're married!  Or at least older than twenty!" said Yugi in a tiny voice.

         "What kind of thing?!" said Jonouchi.  

         "Sex," said Seto and Honda bluntly.

         "We had a _lot _of fun last night," added Kaiba.  "Midnight 'snacks'… playing with the pillows…"

"You people have sick minds!" protested Jou, staring at Kaiba.  "We did nothing!"  
         "You have an even sicker mind, Jou…" said Honda.  The flames around him flickered threateningly.  "It was nice knowing you, bud…"

         "Ack!" said Jonouchi, grabbing Seto's shoulders and cowering behind him as various pillows and knickknacks came their way, courtesy Honda.

         "Wait!" said Anzu.  "He might be telling the truth!"

         "Why the hell are you using me as a shield?!" yelled Seto.  "I only just woke up and you people are trying to kill me!"  He freed himself from Jou and his arms drifted into a loose battle pose.  

         "Hn.  You wanna fight?" said Honda with a smirk.  "I can take you."

         "I'd like to see you try."

         Jonouchi clapped his hands to his mouth in mingled awe and fear as the two boys who loved him battled full-out for his love – 

         Wait.  Cut!  Let's try that again!

         "Well," said Honda, grinning in a perverted sort of way, "You must have had a lot of fun last night, huh?"

         Jonouchi blinked.  "Hnn?  Wha' time is it…?"

         "Dude, Kaiba's still asleep," said Honda.  "And it's three in the afternoon.  You must've really tired him out."  His grin grew wider.  "So, did you really do… _that_?"

         "What?!  No way!"

         "What's going on…?" mumbled Kaiba, lifting his head and looking around blearily.  "Tired…"

         Following which, he promptly fell back onto Jonouchi.

         Jou blushed and shoved the CEO onto the floor, glaring as Honda laughed.  "Think nothing of this.  You're good at that."

         Honda let the remark brush past him unheeded.  "Heh.  Kaiba didn't even flinch.  Is he on drugs?"

         "Nah," said Jonouchi.  "That's what happens when you play ping-pong, fifty games of DDR, and the entire karaoke collection all in one evening."

         "I can agree with that," said Honda.  "And doing _that_ afterwards?  Wow, guy's had it rough."

         Jou growled and stood.  "Get your mind out of the gutter!  We didn't do anything!"

         Honda backed away and grinned.  "Whoa, Jou, I was just kidding.  Keep it down!  We're the only ones awake."

         Jou blinked.  "No kidding?"

         "No kidding.  Everyone's burned out from yesterday."

         "Hn.  What about you?"

         "Me?  I'm peppy as a schoolgirl," said Honda cheerily.  "I went snooping around and Kaiba's kitchen has a great stash of coffee."

         Jou's eyes widened.  "Is there… food?"

         "Lots of it, Jou," said Honda.  

         "What are we waiting for?!  Let's go!"

         "All right, let's do this!" said Jou eagerly, rubbing his hands together.  "Two supersize tomato-cheese-lettuce-pickle-mustard-ham-pepperoni-turkey-jelly-peanut butter sandwiches coming up, with spaghetti, chips, and ice cream on the side!"

         "This is gonna be good," said Honda.  His mouth was watering already.

         "Honda!  When I tell you to, hand me the ingredients!  We have to do this carefully!"  Jonouchi had wanted to do this for a long time.  Seto had told him once, when they were studying, about a dimension called 'hammerspace'.  He said that it had been proven possible to access, and its uses were many.

         Jonouchi was going to attempt to manipulate hammerspace in such a way that he would be able to actually eat his two-foot-tall sandwich.

         "That was… good…" said Jonouchi happily, leaning back in his chair and patting his belly.  "I am content."

         "Dude, I think we cleaned out the entire kitchen," agreed Honda.  "But I still don't get it!  How did you do that thing with the sandwich?"

         "I told you – hammerspace!" said Jou.  "It's a science thing."

         "Weird," said Honda, shaking his head.

         "What now?  D'you think we should wake them up?"

         "Eh?  It's only four thirty in the afternoon.  Let's let them sleep."

         "All right," said Jou.  "I can't get up anyway."

         Honda nodded.  "Hey… Jou?"

         "Hm?"

         He leaned forward.  "So… did you really do it with-"

         "NO!"

         "Jeez!  I was just asking!" Honda winced and rubbed his ears.

         "I've never done _that_ with anyone," said Jou, glaring at Honda.  "Have _you_, pervert?"

         "Nope," said Honda.  "Don't intend to."

         "Huh?  Why not?"

         He shrugged.  "It doesn't seem that important."

         "Oo-kayyy…" said Jou.  "What if you find someone you want to… you know…"

         Honda smiled.  "I don't think I ever will."

         "Oh," said Jou.  "Well, whatever."

         "Although…"

         "Although what?"

         "There _is_ something I would like to do with someone, someday…"

         "And that is?"

         Honda got up, strode to Jou's side of the table, leaned down, and kissed Jonouchi.

         "That."


	45. We Shall Not Feel Sorrow

**Smile******

****

**Part Two******

****

by Lethe

Chapter Seventeen: We Shall Not Feel Sorrow 

         _What… the…_

Jonouchi felt numb as Honda drew away.  Honda's eyes looked so… sad.

         _He just…_

_         That's right.  How could I have forgotten…?_

_         Honda just kissed me?_

_         He told Yugi that he…_

Honda's eyes…

         _He loved me, before._

So sad.

         _And now, he – it felt_

_         nice._

What could he do?

         ------

         Yugi sighed and turned away.  Honda had finally done something about it.  Poor guy, but sheesh!  You just don't kiss your best friend when he already has a boyfriend!

         "What's going on?" said Anzu sleepily.

         "Ssh," whispered Yugi, taking Anzu's arm.  "We can talk about it in my room."

         "So, what happened?" said Anzu quietly, sitting next to Yugi on his bed – Mokuba could sleep through anything, kind of like Jou.

         "Well, you remember the sleepover we had a while back?"

         "We?"

         "Well, Honda, Jou, and I."

         Anzu nodded.  "I remember."

         "When Jou was in the shower, Honda told me that he's in love with Jonouchi."

         "What about…?"

         "He was acting for Jou's sake."

         "Oh…" said Anzu.  "That makes sense.  It explains a lot."

         "Hm?"

         "Well, he seemed kind of weird.  Didn't you notice?" said Anzu.  "Whenever he touched Jou – like, on the shoulder or whatever – he always looked sad…"

         "Yeah," said Yugi with a frown.  "Yeah.  I thought he was over it, though.  He didn't do anything for the longest time."

         "What can we do about it?"

         "Nothing, not really," said Yugi.  "Not that I can think of, anyway.  I just hope this doesn't affect Jou's relationship with Kaiba."

         "Yeah," agreed Anzu. "But Jou wouldn't…"

         "No way.  He's a really loyal guy."

         "You're right."

         Yugi smiled and snuggled closer to Anzu.  "I'm glad we don't have that kind of problem."  He laughed.  "I'm not cool enough to worry about."

         "Hey," said Anzu, patting his head absently, "you're the best."

         "But _they_ don't know that," said Yugi.

         She laughed.

         -----

         Seto stumbled into the bedroom, followed by Jou, after another grueling evening of competition with Yami.  "Urgh…" he muttered.  "Damn kid…"

         Jou grinned.  "You just can't take defeat."

         "You're right.  I can't."

         Seto couldn't see, in the dark, that Jou's smile was strained.  Jou was glad of that.

         "Night, Seto."  

         "G'night, Jou."

         "Jou…" mumbled Seto a few minutes later.  "Are you okay?"

         "Yeah, I'm fine," said Jou.

         "Are you sure?"

         "Yuh-huh.  Just tired."

         "All right," said Seto.  

         Sheets rustling, and Jou felt a weight on his bed.  "What're you doing, Seto?"

         Seto spoke, and Jou could feel his breath.  "Talking to you.  We wouldn't want to wake Honda up."

         "You're right," whispered Jou in reply.

         "So… is there anything you want to talk about…?"

         Jonouchi blushed.  "Um… not really…"

         Seto sighed.  "Okay.  So, have you been thinking about college?"

         "A bit," said Jou.  "But I don't really know what I want to do with my life yet.  I mean, I can't play Duel Monsters for a living, can I?"

         "I'm sure you could," said Seto.  "I don't know how much of a benefit that would bring you, of course, but it's possible."

         "My problem is, I don't _have_ a dream," said Jou sadly.  "Anzu wants to dance, you have your company to run…"

         Seto smirked.  "What about Yugi and Honda?"

         "…Okay, I don't know about them, but still…"

         "Don't worry.  You'll figure something out," said Seto.  "And I'll be right behind you."

         "Thanks," said Jou.  "Good night."

         "Sleep well."

         _Why are you crying?_ thought Seto.  _Is it something I said?  You probably don't want to talk about it, whatever it is.  Or maybe you're asleep already, and having a nightmare._

_         That could be it… but… did something happen to you today?_

         You've been acting oddly… 

         *

         Jonouchi was asleep for a while.  He drifted back into consciousness when he heard a voice.  Quiet – next to him.

         Seto?

         Singing?

         "Flowers, door, vase, land, sand and big trees

         "Glasses, plates, bowls, ladder and the pretty lamp

         "The fence and corridor, grasses in the field…"

         _What was that supposed to mean?  Was Seto out of it?  _

"The house will look beautiful only if it has you

         "Because you are refuge, you are everything and every meaning

         "When you are beside me, I can't be hurt."

         _The tune was sweet, though.  His voice wasn't like any Jou had heard before._

_         Quiet, but so many emotions filtered through._

_         The love that he had for Jou._

_         The pain he had felt as a child._

_         Sadness at parting._

"Even though it gets worse outside,

         "I have no fear.

         "Sweetness is everywhere from floor to ceiling,

         "Because I know that I have you as my heart's shelter,

         "Always waiting for me."

         _Would he really?  Would they always be together?  _

_         Jou was afraid._

"Stand by me until the last,

         "And we will lay down to rest at my home."

         _And Honda was…_

_         …in love with him._

         "No matter how long the time will pass by,

         "I will always have you, filled with hope and understanding."

_         But that didn't matter.  All that mattered at that moment was the song._

         "Ready to keep everything, leave all the happiness.

         "And I'll do everything for this home."

         _Jonouchi's eyes closed._

         Seto continued quietly.  "Flowers, door, land, sand and big trees

         "Glasses, plates, bowls, ladder and the pretty lamp

         "The fence and corridor, all have the same question

         "How can this home look beautiful without you?"

         "Because your heart is… my home…"

         --

         Seto smiled when he realized that Jonouchi had fallen asleep.  "Good night," he whispered, running a hand through Jou's hair.

         He got up and returned to his bed.

         And he slept.

         ---------------------------

         ^__^:; The song really is pretty, even if it's weird.  We listened to it in Thai class on Sunday – what I wrote was a translation of the translation our teacher gave us.  It's called "Home" by Boyd Kosiyapong.  Sorry!  I just had to include it somehow!

         --------------------------


	46. The History of Smile II

**The History of Smile II**

         Yo!  Lethe here, once again, to answer all of your questions and comments from chapter twenty-one onward in this bonus chapter of Smile!  

         If I missed anyone, I apologize apologetically – I wrote this chapter a while ago…

         Thank you all!

         You know what's neat?  There are so many people reading this fic, and a lot of you are concerned about Honda.  I think that's really sweet! ^__^

         Another comment: Smile has now surpassed 73 pages, 40 chapters, and 32,336 words.  Do I have a life? Did I ever?

        (I didn't include the side chapters in my calculations – this side chapter alone is 21 pages long.)

**[contents]**

**1. ****Disclaimer **

In which I disclaim.

**2. ****Shingo**

In which I explain how the furry fuzzball of doom came to be.

**3. ****The Parody of Smile**

In which I make fun of certain parts…

**4.  The Snowball Fight**

In which I answer Firewing's complaint…

**I Answer Reviews Once Again!**

In which… ah, you know.

----

Disclaimer 

This fanfic may cause temporary appetite loss, dizziness, nausea, sudden urge to click a little purple button (coughs), mild fever, sleep loss, hysterical laughing fits, mental loss, or even depression.  If symptoms persist, please contact a doctor immediately.

This fanfiction may prove addictive.  Please take sparingly - no more than twice a week at most.

RECOMMENDATION: Read this fanfiction only after diluting with water, at least a ratio of 5:1…

**Shingo**

_"Whoa, Shingo!  Whoa!  Mush!  Cornflakes!  Cease and desist!   How the hell do you get him to stop?!" yelled Kaiba loudly enough for the whole neighborhood to hear._

_         "Language!" chided Mokuba.  "Just say 'heel'."_

_         "HEEL!"_

_         Mokuba blinked as his elder brother zoomed down the sidewalk faster than the passing cars.  "I guess that wasn't it…"_

Shingo – the one character, aside from Jonouchi, that can mock Kaiba's high reputation without repercussions.

Of course, that's not for lack of trying on Kaiba's part.

Shingo originally appeared because I needed a reason for Honda to think that Kaiba hated Jonouchi.  (Remember that chapter?  Yes?)  _Hmm,_ I thought to myself.  _Kaiba refers to Jou, most of the time, as a dog.  Therefore, he must be… talking about a dog!  _

_But what dog?_

And thus, for lack of other handy plot bunnies, Shingo was born.  Shingo is based on my own dog, Komi – a husky puppy with eyes like ice, a white clover on his head, an incredibly sweet and playful personality, and the waggiest tail you'll ever see.  Komi is _kawaii_.  ::beams::

Do you think that Shingo would count as a Mary Sue?  

The Parody of Smile 

Chapter One: Kaiba's Downfall 

_I wonder if he's still asleep?_  Jonouchi snuck a glance back at Kaiba.  The brown-haired boy mumbled.  His hand, lying limply on his desk, twitched a little.  Jonouchi laughed inwardly.  He had distinguished one word:  'Mokuba'.  And then – Jonouchi blinked in surprise – Kaiba's expression lightened.  His mouth opened slightly.

Kaiba let out a loud snore, and the class burst into laughter.

Chapter Two: The Comeback 

_Here goes nothing._  The day was finally over, and students were pouring out of the school.  Kaiba was calmly closing his briefcase and walking to the door.

         Jonouchi took a deep breath and stepped next to him.

         Kaiba noticed quickly and turned to look at Jonouchi.  "What do you want?"

         "I want to talk to you," said Jonouchi.

         "I would rather have intelligent conversation, thank you," said Kaiba coldly, brushing past Jonouchi.

Jonouchi grinned and called after Seto.  "I guess you don't talk to yourself very often, huh?"

Chapter Three: Yes, He Eats 

"If you're really willing to forgive me, then I am willing to forgive you as well."  Kaiba extended his hand awkwardly.  "Let's be… friends."

         Jonouchi grinned and shook Kaiba's hand.  "Yeah."

         "So…" said Kaiba seriously.

         "Yeah…?"

Kaiba licked his lips.  "Er, could I… maybe… have some of that ice cream?"

"Sure," said Jou.  "I mean, you're paying, right?  Go ahead."

"I'm paying?"

Chapter Four: They Think He's Insane 

Yugi smiled silently.  _I think…_

_         I think that I'm beginning to understand Kaiba a little bit better._

_         And he's like Jonouchi._

He giggled.  _Of course, if I told either of them that, I think they'd say I was insane._

Kaiba stared at Yugi.  "Yugi, do you always think out loud?"

"Eep!" said Yugi.  "I was?"

"…Yes."

"Aheh… sorry."

"You're insane, Yugi."

Chapter Six: Technically… 

Yugi looked up, a sweetly uncertain expression lingering on his face.  "Anzu?"

         "Yes?" 

         "Will you…" He coughed nervously and continued.  "Uh… I mean… Yami needs your help.  I think that if we spent time with you, he might regain his memories…"

         "Aibou, what are you doing?"

         Yugi sighed and put down the fruit.  "I'm trying to ask Anzu out."

         "Um…" Yami, for once, seemed doubtful of Yugi's mental capabilities.  "Yugi, that is an apricot."

"Exactly!" said Yugi.  "I'm asking Anzu out."

Yami fell to the floor.

Chapter Seven: What If… 

Jonouchi put his hands on Seto's shoulders.

         "What are you- you-"

         He quickly pressed his lips against Seto's.

         "Sorry.  See you tomorrow."

         The umbrella fell to the ground as Seto caught Jonouchi's arm.  The two were both now thoroughly soaked.

         Jonouchi tried to escape Kaiba's grasp, but he was too strong.  

         "Jou," said Seto quietly.  "…Jou."

         "What?" said Jou, his face an inch from the taller boy's.

         "You kiss like a girl."

         Chapter Nine: He Eats!

         _Perhaps what I wanted to do was to show that I really could reach back.  _

_         And I will.  Later._

"Computer," he said briskly.

         "Yes?" 

         "Call Pizza Hut for me.  I want one pepperoni with black olives, one supreme, and they had better not take longer than half an hour."

         "Yessir."

         By damn, Jonouchi would have to wait.

         Chapter Ten: Jou-Baka!

He quickly scrambled to the floor and grabbed the phone.  "Hello…?" he said sleepily.

         "Jou?  I didn't wake you up, did I?"

         "Well, yeah, but I was going to-" Then he recognized the voice.  "_Seto?_"

         "That would be me."

         Jonouchi gasped and threw the phone across the room in a panic.

         --

         Seto heard a loud bang and stared at the phone.   _What the hell was that?_

         --

         Jonouchi moaned and put his head in his hands.  _I'm an IDIOT! IDIOT!_

Chapter Ten: He Didn't Forget

         "I'd like that."

         "Then, by all means, go on."

         Jonouchi stood up and walked around to Kaiba.  He leaned forward.  "By all means?"

         Seto watched Jou, smiling up at him, the smile that Jonouchi had craved.  That open, kind, promising smile.  His lips parted, and a whisper that Jou could barely hear came.  "By all means." 

Just as Jonouchi was about to kiss Seto for the second time, he hesitated.  "Oh!  Could you wait a moment, Seto?"

         Seto blinked.  "Why?"

         "I want some ice cream."

         Chapter Eleven: Not Just a Figure of Speech

         "Um, Jou, the only person that's coming to mind is Anzu, and…" Honda jabbed his thumb at Yugi.  "She's taken."

         Jonouchi laughed.  "It's not Anzu."

         "Of course not!" agreed Anzu, who seemed rather embarrassed.  Yugi just grinned foolishly and scooted closer down the couch to Anzu's end.

         "Come on, Jou, spit it out!  Who?" said Honda.

         "Fine, fine.  I'm going out with…"

         Then, suddenly, they heard a series of loud noises, followed by screams and shouts.

         "What the hell?!" yelled Honda, bounding up and rushing to the window.  The others soon followed.

         "What's that thing…?!" said Jonouchi confusedly.

         "It looks like… an elephant.  With an eye painted on its forehead."

         "Wait! Are those _Rare Hunters_ it's trampling?"

         "Good for the elephant!" said Yami appreciatively.

         Chapter Seventeen: How Awkward

There was silence.

         Aside from the sound of pages turning, and either Jou or Seto taking a sip of water, there was silence.

         And it wasn't a calm silence, either.  It was an awkward silence.  A long, awkward silence.

         Then Jou broke it.  "Hey, Seto?  I don't get this problem."

         Seto sighed in relief and looked over Jonouchi's shoulder.  "Which one?"

         Jou pointed.  "Number ten."

         "The boy likes playing with his toy sword," read Seto.  "He enjoys it very much."

         "Oh.  So 'enjoys' is this word?" 

         "Yes.  Do you understand it now?"

         "Not quite.  What's this one?"

         Seto squinted in concentration.  "He thought it looked great."

         "Yeah, that's what I had."

         After another moment of silence, Jou spoke again.  "What about this one?"

         "The two boys had a sleepover every weekend."

         "Okay, I-"

         "Jou, are you trying to tell me something?!"

         Chapter Nineteen: Good Thing They Chose Ice Cream and Pretzels

         She picked up the phone and made sure that Jonouchi had walked out of hearing range.  "Hello?" she said quietly.

         "Was your part of the operation successful?"

         "Affirmative. We're on our way now."

         "As are we.  I'm the honey and you're the peanuts?"

         "Are you sure about that, Mokuba?"

         "You're sick."

         "You just figured that out?  …Well, I'll see you there!"

         "'Bye."

         Chapter Twenty-Two: Either Way…

"Whoa, Shingo!  Whoa!  Mush!  Cornflakes!  Cease and desist!   How the hell do you get him to _stop_?!" yelled Kaiba loudly enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

         "Language!" chided Mokuba.  "Just say 'heel'."

         "HEEL!"  

         Shingo stopped abruptly, and Seto flew face-forward into a snowdrift.

         "Well, I was right," said Mokuba with a weak grin when Seto finally managed to get out.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Oops 

         "Jou?" said Seto, staring darkly at the other boy.  "About the present…"

         "Yeah?" said Jonouchi eagerly.  "Did you like it?"

         Seto held up a Duel Monsters card.  "What the hell is this supposed to mean?"

         The card was the Malevolent Nuzzler.

         Jonouchi blinked.  "Uh, oops."

         Part Two, Chapter Three: Fear the Oops

         "Water sprayer," ordered Shizuka.

         "Yes ma'am," said Seto mildly, handing her the implement.

         "Thank you.  Scissors.  Scissors!"

         "Right!" said Mokuba.

         "Come on, I haven't got all day! …Good.  Now stand by." 

         Jonouchi sighed and closed his eyes.  

         "Oops."

         "What do you mean, oops?!"

         It was going to be a _long_ time before she was done.  He just knew it.

         *

         "Ohmygod…" breathed Shizuka, taking the towel off from around Jonouchi's head.  "Katsuya, I am _so_ sorry.  I didn't mean to…"

         "What?  What?!" said Jonouchi, panicking.  "What did you do?!  Where's a mirror?"

         "Uh, here," said Mokuba.  He and Seto were suppressing laughter.

         Jonouchi stared at his reflection numbly.  "Shizuka… you cut it like… I look like…"

         He tilted his head up and an inhuman cry rose from the depths of his soul. 

         "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

*****The next day…*****

"Honda!"  Yugi's eyes were wide open.  "You have a… twin?  You never told me that…!" 

         Honda started laughing.  "Jonouchi!  Is that _you_?!"

         Anzu grinned.  "Did Shizuka threaten you with that picture?"

         **The Snowball Fight**

_Firewing 2003-08-21 27 Signed _

_I have a complaint! Details, girl! Who won the snowball fight? Did Yami cream Seto yet again? I wanna know more about the snowball fight, it sounded like fun!_

You're right, Firewing!  I shouldn't have left you all hanging like that!  I shall rectify the situation immediately!  Here goes.

(as continued from **Chapter Twenty-Five: Tumbling**)

Jonouchi ran forward and hugged Seto, his momentum dragging them both down.  "Yes!"

         "Watch out-" began Seto, but it was too late.  A snowball had smacked the back of Jonouchi's head.

         Jonouchi got up immediately, hearing Yugi and Anzu's giggles, and grabbed a handful of snow.

         Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began to glow.

         "Crap," murmured Jonouchi, recognizing the telltale signs of the emergence of a very annoyed pharaoh.  "Seto, run.  Before it's too late!"

         But it _was _too late.  

         Two snowballs whizzed through the still air at the speed of light, smacking Jou and Seto with perfect accuracy.

         "Ow!" Jou cried.

         Seto growled, his eyes mirroring the snow.  "This means war, you know."

         Yami smirked.  "I never lose."

         "I'm about to disprove that theory!" 

         "Don't do it, Seto!" said Jou.  "He's right!"

         "Come on, puppy," said Seto.  "Are you backing down?!"

         Jonouchi's expression hardened.  "No way in hell," he said, packing a handful of snow tightly.  

         Yami narrowly dodged the next two lightning shots – his lithe form twisting backwards, cloak fluttering; at that moment Seto would have sworn that Yami was 'The Chosen One'.

         Anzu had long since sat down on the slide and procured a mug of hot chocolate out of nowhere.  "Go, Yugi!" she cheered, picking out the marshmallows happily.

"Is that all you've got, mortals?" taunted Yami, escaping their barrages with ease and finding time to return missiles of his own.  "You're no match for me!"

"Oh yeah?!" said Jou.  "Take… _this_!"  He flung his arm out, and Yami dodged – then Jonouchi quickly drew his hand back and _threw the snowball_!

Yami was down!

"Brilliant!" laughed Seto evilly.  "Now!  Let's go in for the kill!"

As they bent over him, snowballs in hand, Yami smirked.  "Bakas."

"Gwaaaah!" screamed Jou.  "That's COLD!!!"  He rubbed the snow off his face.  "Cold!  Crap, that's cold!"

         "What, did you expect it to be _warm_?" commented Seto, who Jou had knocked down with the force of his reaction.

**-----Three hours later.-----**

"Auhhhh…" moaned Jou.

"Uhnnn…." groaned Yami.

"Gwah," mumbled Seto.  They were all lying in the snow, too tired to move.

"I think this would qualify as a tie," said Yami.

"I would have to agree with you on that."

Anzu grinned.  "And I would have to disagree."  She knelt before Jou and Seto and put snow down both their shirts.  

"WHAT THE-?!"

"COLD!!!"

She giggled.  "All right!  Yugi and I won!"

** Reviews!  Reviews!**

**Chapter Twenty-one Reviewers**

** _Rowan and Sakura_ – Heh.  I e-mailed you both at the same time…**

_Blue-Kool-Aid _- Oh, no.  That didn't take forever.  This?  This is taking FOREVER.  Do you know how many people reviewed?!  And I can't even respond to **all** of them because I only saved up to a certain point to respond to… and … well, this shows just how much I appreciate all of you reviewers, huh? ^___^ (A lot!)

_Firewing_ – I agree! (With your hikari/yami opinion as well as smile.)  And your fics are really good!  ^___^ I tell you that a lot, but it doesn't make it any less true.

_KC_ – Onward ho!  Verily!

  


_Amy_ – Fufufu. ^__^

_Umeko the God_ – (in reply to Umeko's sending the Official YGO Chara Profiles via review) YOU ARE A LIFESAVER!  Thank you so much!  ::cries:: The 'Yugi's Birthday' chapter couldn't have happened without you! ^______^

_Ranma Higurashi_ – YES!  KEEP ON SMILING!!! ^__^ Yeah, Takahashi-sensei is brilliant… (Both of them!)  I like Miroku and Ryoga best, personally.  (Ryoga's my favorite Ranma ½ character!  What of it?! ^_^;;) 

_darkshadow-23_ – Well, I intend to _make_ you smile!  ^__^ ::grabs Darkshadow by the face and pulls:: Smile!  Smile!!!

_Ancient Angel_ – Heh.  I like that… "Stain clean hands with the blood of innocence"… sounds kinda poetic or somethin'… Wa?!  When did I go into Jou mode…?!

_Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons_ – It's good to feel loved… ^__^

**Chapter Twenty-two Reviewers**

_Ken Ohki_ – Wow!  I commend your devotion.  But… try and get something to eat, okay?

Yugi: ::holds up sign::

                  Sign: DISCLAIMER: This fanfic may cause temporary appetite, sleep, or mental loss.  If symptoms persist, please contact a doctor immediately.****

** __**

_Katsuki_- I am glad you felt loved! ^__^ Loves to Saa Ra!

_Blue-Kool-Aid_ – You liked that quote too? ^__^ Ahh.. (reminder:) 

"Mokuba giggled nervously and adopted a Seto-like tone. "Ka-Katsuya…I…Katsuya! Not there – oh – oh…mm…"

Actually, sometimes, he does talk in his sleep… except it's more like, "Katsuya! No more donuts! You've already had fifty! You're eating me out of house and home!""

_Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons_ - ^__^ Glad you likes!

_Korie_ - ::hugs:: I wuv you too!

_Firewing_ – Yeah… that part was definitely fun to write.  (It reminded me of a Garfield strip from long ago – back when it was good…) (Random fact: Lethe's birthday was a decade or so after Garfield's, but on the same day.)

**Chapter Twenty-three Reviewers**

_Rowan** – **_Auh!  Poor Sakura!  ::opens door:: There ya go.

_phwee? yami hobo** - **_**^__^ I still like your name… ::grins:: Otogi's coming!  He's coming!**

****

_Aryll_ - ::giggles:: Done. ^__^

****

_Revenge Seeker_ – Wow!  You mean… I actually got a non-shounen-ai fan to read and **like**? ^__^ I feel so special.

****

_Seto-Kaiba's-fan_ – But was it merely stupidity… or an intricate plot…? ^__^ Kidding…

****

_Blue-Kool-Aid_** – Ohh yeahhh.**

****

_Sennen Yubiwa Yami Mikan_** - **::winces:: ::grins sheepishly:: Sowwy… habit.  Thankies! ^__^;;  

_  
_

_Cherrii_** – R-really…?  Wow.  ^__^ Well, you're in this side chapter!**

****

_PanDora_ – Fufufu.  You just **knew** there had to be a misunderstanding someday…

_Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo_ – Thank You! ^__^

_IronAndYukito_ – Yes I can!

_Assassin of the Shadows_ - ::winces at language:: ^__^ 

Honda: Well, what else should I have done?!

                  Seto: ::glares:: Assessed the situation and asked _me_ about it, jerk!

                  Jou: Setoooo…

                  Seto: …I mean, Honda, my dear, dear friend…

_Koneko-Koinu_ – Thank you very much!  I'm trying really hard. ^__^

_Ancient Angel_- Good?  Behehe.  Right. 

_Karta_ – Auu, please don't strangle Honda-kun.  He is integral to the plot… I mean… he's a good person and doesn't deserve this hatred. 

_Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons_ - ^_^ Done!

_Korie_ – King… of Fighters…? ::sheepishly:: Never heard of it.

_Malik*BakuraTenshi90_**  - Done! ^__^**

****

_Imahelga_** - …children?  There are children reading this?!  ::claps hands to mouth:: Nobody told me that!**

****

_Firewing_** – Indeedy, I have a husky.  ^__^ (As I told you…) He's so kyuuute…**

****

_SamusKaiba:Bounty Huntress_** – **That Honda could come to a conclusion at all, you have to give him credit!

****

_Ranma Higurashi_- Honda: ::grumbles:: Now you tell me.

_  
_

_darkshadow-23_ - ^__^;;

****

_Umeko the God_ - ::nods nods:: Yuppers.

**_  
_       Chapter Twenty-four Reviewers**

_Firewing_ - ::giggles:: The Computer Shadow Realm, where hard drives without memory spend their eternities…****

Sennen Yubiwa Yami Mikan - ^___^ Thankies!

_Umeko_ – You know what you do in that situation?  Erase the number after "chapter=" and then insert the chapter number you want…

****

_KC_ – Done! ^__^

_SamusKaiba:Bounty Huntress_ - …Of course I didn't…

_ColeyCarissa_ – Ah, the pain… wash through system and obliterate… numb feeling… and… wha?  Oh!  Thank you!

_Blue-Kool-Aid_ – He didn't do it on purpose! ::blinks at latest Jou/Honda chapter:: Or did he…?

_YAMI CHIP_ - ::giggles:: "Trouble in Paradise"… I like that…

_Aryll_- ^___^ Pillow fights be fun, yes.

_Gangsta Videl_ – Yes!  All of your opinions matter! ^__^

_darkshadow-23_- Auh, I feel your pain… ~

_Umeko the God_ – Jellyfish…?

_Hush Puppie_ – It's okay!  As long as you like the story, I'm happy! ^__^

_Blah_ - ^__^;; Done.

_madam pinkey_ – Auu?  You can do better if you try!  And there are a **ton** of people better than me or at least on my skill level – check my Favorites list!  There's Firewing, and Triste, Cody Saoyrn (::glares:: Don't deny it, Cody), and… and… all of them!  Yes, I'm recommending them!  Now go read!

Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons - ^__^ Done! 

_Katsuki_ - ::grins:: Funny angst? Loves to Saa Ra!

**Chapter Twenty-five Reviewers**

** __**

_Malik Chan_ – Indeed!  But he's better now…****

****

_Firewing_ – Really?  Wow.  I didn't know my stuff was that powerful… 

Yugi: (holds up sign)

                           Sign: RECOMMENDATION: Read this fanfiction only after diluting with water, at least a ratio of 5:1…

_Blue-Kool-Aid_ - ::listens to Smash Mouth:: Mmm… "Never shine if you don't glow… hey now… you're a…"  I mean – ah, yes!  Poor Seto! ^_^;;

_Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons_ – Yeah!  Jou-baka, why you no listen?!

Jou: Because you wrote it that way! ::smacks Lethe::

**Chapter Twenty-six Reviewers**

_Rowan and Sakura_ – Of course!  They just **have** to make up! ^__^****

Firewing - ::nods:: True true.  Are you speaking from experience? ^__^ 

         _Blue-Kool-Aid_ – Thankies! 

_Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons_ - ^__^;; Thank you!

Aryll- You're welcome!  ^_^ You liked? 

**Chapter Twenty-seven Reviewers**

_Firewing_ **– Ah!  I shall try to resolve this problem! **

_Umeko the God_ - ::laughs:: You must really be devoted to this…

_Blue-Kool-Aid_ – Really? ^__^ That makes me feel all fluffy inside… must write fluff out! ^__^

****

_Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons_ – What is this 'Hood'?  Perchance you speak of my good friend Robin?****

**Chapter Twenty-eight Reviewers**

_Malik Chan_ - ::beams: Yay!

_Firewing_ – I agree whole-heartedly. ^__^

_Blue-Kool-Aid _- ^__^;; All the more an achievement since I've never had any romantic experiences in my life, ne?

_Korie_ – Done! ^__^

_Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons_ – Thankies!  I am continuing! ^_^

_GLAY_ – Reeally?  ^_______^ ::beams:: I made you smile!

_Umeko the God_ – No kidding?  Sorry! ^_^;;

_Yuki's SakuraTenshi_ - ::bows:: Thankew, thankew. Thankew verruh much.

_IronAndYukito_ – Kaiba has to run! Fufufu.  How else does he stay so slim? ::thinks:: Jazzercise?

**Chapter Twenty-nine Reviewers**

_Firewing_ – Yeah… it's strange.  I think it also applies to people.  Don't get down, because happy things will happen!  Even if you think the world is gonna end, someone's still going to live!  …And whatnot…****

_Ken Ohki_ Oh my…!  I'm so sorry!  I honestly didn't see your review ^__^;; I'm an idiot.  Please do!  I would be honored!

_Hush Puppie_ - ^__^;; Sorry!  Just do the best ya can!

_IronAndYukito_ - ^_______^

_phwee? yami hobo_ - ^_^;; It's mostly **my** perverted sense of humor, so it'll be hard to tone down, but I'll try! 

_Triste_ - ::beams/melts into a big happy puddle on the floor:: Thank you so much!  ^__^ Your opinion means a lot to me!  I love your fanfics – so good – yummy – auu!  Thank you very much!

Cygna-hime – Glad you think so ::grins:: Yeah, I agree with you. Katsuki – I think you're exaggerating… ^__^;; Even I couldn't get ten in a day.  Although I could try… ::schemes:: 

_KC_ - ^_^ Done!

_can't think of a name *sniff*_ - ^_^;; I'll try to keep it happy!  I'm glad you like!  Please remain a Seto/Jou fan!

_Aryll_ - ::giggles:: "Get away!  This is a public area!"  I like that too…

_Blue-Kool-Aid_ – Something about it reminded me of Love Hina.  What could it have been?  Did I write in sakura blossoms?  That might have been it…

_Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons_ – Kawaiiness?  Addictive?  Uh-oh. Yugi, sign please.

Yugi: ::holds up sign::

                  Sign: DISCLAIMER: This fanfiction may prove addictive.  Please take sparingly – no more than twice a week at most.

_PanDora_ - ::nods sagely:: Indeed.

_Koneko-Koinu_ - ::grins:: Glad ya think so.  Power to the Perverts! (PTTP!)

_Ancient Angel_ – Yaay!  I'm making you happyyy…

_SamusKaiba:Bounty Huntress_ – ^__^

_ColeyCarissa_ – You're right… probably not.  ^_^;;

_Umeko the God_ - ::stares:: Adult… Christmas tradition… Tell me!  **I** don't know it! ^_^;;

_darkshadow-23_ – It's not the ending.  And it says 27 because there are two side chapters (now three) that I don't count as actual chapters.

_Yuki's SakuraTenshi_ – Heh heh. ^__^

Chapter Thirty Reviewers 

_Firewing_ – Mnemosyne?  Wicked humor? ::grins:: If you say so.  There was this one time when we went out for breakfast… "International House of Pancakes? I thought we were going to IHOP!"  I stared at her for a moment, and it finally dawned.  "Oh…"

_Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons_ - ::coughs:: Well, it's supposed to be tragic and sad, but okay…

**Chapter Thirty-one Reviewers**

** _Rowan and Sakura_ – Aha!  A question about the chapter titles!  Well, I'll tell you this much: it is not copyrighted by anyone.  I wrote them.  But are they lyrics?  ^__^ You'll have to wait for that.  I shall reveal all… eventually.**

****

_Firewing_ - ::laughs:: But does he have the Jou Appetite? That would be kinda scary.

_YAMI CHIP_ – Done! ^_^

_KC_ – Thankies!

_Lee_ - ::grins:: Your wish be my command, etc.

****

_Ranma Higurashi_ - ^__^

_PanDora_ - ^__^

_Blue-Kool-Aid_ - ^__^

****

_IronAndYukito_ - ^__^;;

_Asha_ – Thankies!  I shall, verily!

_Koneko-Koinu_ – Thank you very much!  I'm glad you think so!

****

_SamusKaiba:Bounty Huntress_ - ^__^ Heh heh heh.

_Ancient Angel_ - :grins:

_darkshadow-23_ – Fufufu!

****

_Assassin of the Shadows_ – Phwee?  Everybody wanted to know what the picture was ^__^

****

_Seto-Kaiba's-fan_ – Continued, continuing, will continue!

****

_Ummm.._ - ^__^;; Er, nice name… all right!  Continuing!

****

_Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons_ - ^___^ Thank you!

_madam pinkey_ – Er, I try ^__^

_ColeyCarissa_ – Fufufu.  Maybe I should draw it?

_Yuki's SakuraTenshi_ - ::tears of happiness:: You're proud of me? …really?

**Chapter Thirty-two Reviewers**

** __**

_Rowan and Sakura_ - ^__^ I wish I could have seen it…

_yami chip_ - ^_^ Yay!

****

_Firewing_ – Yeah!  I agree!

_IronAndYukito_ - ^_^ Yay!  Thankies!

_KC_ - ::grins:: 'Kay!

_  
_

_Koneko-Koinu_ - ::shrugs:: No clue.  This stuff just comes to me…

_Ancient Angel_ - ::grins at Angel:: Glad she liked it.  Tell her I said hi.

_Seto-Kaiba's-fan_ - ::giggles:: Fufufu.

_Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons_ - ::shakes head:: You don't suck at all!

_PanDora_ – You MUST see El Hazard!  It's magnificent! (Play on title there… El Hazard: The Magnificent World…)

_Lee_ – I'm glad I updated too. ^__^

_Korie_ - ^__^ Okay!

_Ranma Higurashi_ - ^__^ I wonder who's the girl in this relationship? ::grins evilly::

_Katsuki_ – Good idea!  ::grins:: I think I might… Loves to Katsuki!

_darkshadow-23_ - ::nods nods:: ^__^ Myuh!

_Blue-Kool-Aid_ – Of **course** we are. ^__^

Jou: ::glares:: Yeah.  Right.

_phwee? yami hobo_** – I try.  ^_^;; Phwee.**

****

_Shichini Kiwi Kasa_ - ::waves:: Peace!

_Gangsta Videl_ - ::laughs:: Technical difficulties?

_Sennen Yubiwa Yami Mikan_ - ^_^;; ::blinks at language:: Erm… glad you liked it!****

****

_Asha_ - ^__^ 'Kay!

Chapter Thirty-three Reviewers 

_Blue-Kool-Aid_ - ^__^;; Hehe.  He tried something stupid…

_Rowan and Sakura_ – Jou!  Jou!  Most wanted guy in Domino, wai!

_Firewing_ – (Pegasus voice) Ohh, yess.****

_Yami Chip_ - ^_^

****

_IronAndYukito_- Mm… peanuts and fish?  Sounds good… (Is Jou the nuts or the fish?)

_Katsuki_ - ::laughs:: Hey, breathe, dude.  To give away a piece of the plot: Otogi's coming baaack!  And Honda's gonna be there… oh yeah… ^__^ I'm glad that I have a plot now… Loves to Katsuki!

_darkshadow-23_ – Behehe. ^__^ Of course.

_PanDora_ - ^_^ I watched YGO yesterday!  It was so GOOD!  ^__^

_Umeko the God_ – Phwee! ^_^

_Yuki's SakuraTenshi_ – With pleasure!

Leaf Zelindor – Whoever said I wasn't? ^_^ 

_ColeyCarissa_ – Might be kinda hard… ^_^;;

_lala ru_ - ^_^ Thankies!

_Ranma Higurashi_ - ::grins:: Too late!

_Koneko-Koinu_ – Arigatou gozaimasu!  I'm trying my very best!

**Chapter Thirty-four Reviewers**

_SamusKaiba:Bounty Huntress_ – Heh heh. ^__^****

Blue-Kool-Aid - ::grins sheepishly:: Well, sadness brings out the fluff… 

_Rowan and Sakura_ – Ooooh… you're right!  I should work that in! ^__^;;

_Ranma Higurashi_ - ^__^ Done.

_Gangsta Videl_ - ^_^;; Myuh?

_Koneko-Koinu_ – Really?  Wow.  I'm glad you feel that way! (I was afraid I was making them a bit _too _OOC…)

_Ancient Angel_ - ^_^;; You could always be just indifferent…

_Katsuki_ - ::winces:: Sowwy!  I love Honda, I really do, but he had to suffer.  (They have all suffered, except for possibly Anzu and Yugi…) 

_IronAndYukito_ – Erm… thanks?

_Firewing_ - ::grins:: Glad you think so.  And I agree with you.  It's hard to write about Honda – the anime doesn't say much about him.  We know more about **Mai** than we do Honda…

_Yami Chip_ - ^_^ Heh… yeah…

_ColeyCarissa_ - ^_^;; How… blunt…

_Kittylyn_ – Ack!  It's a Honda basher! ^__^;; Kidding, it's okay.  Thanks for reviewing!

_Seto-Kaiba's-fan_ – Thank you! ^_^

_Shichini Kiwi Kasa_ – Fufufu…

_Lady Over_ – Er, I appreciate your enthusiasm… ^__^;;

_darkshadow-23_ - ^__^ Yup!  I toldja, it was a one-shot lying in the recesses of my brain somewhere…

_Asha aka Aryll_ – Heh.  It recopied, but I'm too lazy to answer it twice – so this is it! ^__^;; J0!  I hope school's going well.

**Chapter Thirty-five Reviewers**

** __**

_SamusKaiba:Bounty Huntress_ – It's youuuuu!****

** __**

_Blue-Kool-Aid_ – You can? ^__^;; Yeah… I can too… scary thought, huh?

_Koneko-Koinu_ – I like the idea as well! ^__^

Seto: Well, I don't!  You dare to mock me?!

                           Lethe: Hey, I have from day 1…

Seto: …::sobs:: I can't have… a 97…

_Rowan and Sakura_ - ^__^ Yeah, that would be great… but I get 100s every now and then.  That's good, right?

****

_YAMI CHIP_ – Yeah, the shock.  I'm surprised the Domino newspeople weren't going nuts over it…

**Chapter Thirty-six Reviewers**

** __**

_SamusKaiba:Bounty Huntress_ - ^__^ Heh heh.****

_KC_ – Heh.  We just did.

_Blue-Kool-Aid_ - ::grins:: Really? Yay!

_Tammi1_ – Wah!  I hope you're feeling better!

Yugi: ::holds up sign:: Read the sign, please.

                  Jou: ::reads sign:: DISCLAIMER: This fanfiction might have the following side effects – dizziness, nausea, sudden urge to click a little purple button (coughs), mild fever, hysterical laughing fits, or even depression.  If effects persist, please lie down and rest…

_Koneko-Koinu_ – Really? Heh.  ::grins:: I feel better now… I thought it was overused…

_Malik Chan_ - ^____^ YAY!

****

_PanDora_ - ::sighs:: I love fluff…

_Gangsta Videl_ - ^_^ Thank you, sir.  What is our next mission?

Jou: HEY!  I'm da Bond!  I'm da Bond!

                           Seto: ::smirks:: Right…

_Ranma Higurashi _- ^_^;; Well, I tried.

_darkshadow-23_ – Oh YEAH!  ::slaps forehead:: How could I forget 'blister'?

_Ancient Angel_ – Ah, d4 p0w3R 0' |=LU|=|=(ah, the power of fluff)…

_Rowan and Sakura_ - ::laughs evilly::

_IronAndYukito_ – Weally?  ::tears forming in eyes:: I'm so happy now…

_Lee_ - ^_^ Well, it'll be one-sided.  Does that mean anything?

_YAMI CHIP_ – W00t! ^__^;;

_Katsuki_ - ^__^ Oh, he's going nuts.  Loves to Katsuki!

_Seto-Kaiba's-fan _- ::grins:: Righto!

Mokuba: Aw, mannn….

                           Shizuka:  ::sighs::

_  ****_

**Chapter Thirty-seven Reviewers**

** _Firewing_ - ::nods enthusiastically:: Of _course_ everyone wants a piece of Jou!  He's Jou!  And he eats enough that there's plenty to go around! **…**Although my favorite is actually Ryou.  I wonder why he hasn't shown up yet…?**

_Tammi1 – It's okay!  As long as you did! ^__^_

_darkshadow-23_ – Yeah, Jou's a regular guy magnet.  ::grins::

_Shichini Kiwi Kasa_ – Ah, I can feel the plot melting already. ^__^

**Chapter Thirty-eight Reviewers**

_Firewing_ – Heh, heh, heh.  ^__^ It's nice to know that he's afraid of _something_.  I mean, aside from the whole _Aaaah, what if Jou doesn't really love me?! I'm such a horrible person! _stuff.****

Tammi1 - ^__^;; Yeah… poor Seto… Although I did have fun writing it! ::grins:: 

_Malik Chan_ – YAY!  I made you smile! ::beams:: My life's work is complete, and I can die a happy - ::is bashed:: …Or not! ^__^;; Gotta finish the fic first, right?

_Seto-Kaiba's-fan_ – Heh heh.  Who knew that sweet little Yugi could plot?

_Rowan and Sakura_ – Is Yugi planning something… ::ponders::  ::smirks:: Heh heh.

_Gangsta Videl_ - ::beams:: Yaay! ^__^

_ColeyCarissa_ - ::bows:: Arigatou gozaimasu, ColeyCarrisa-san.  Watashi wa neko-neko desu.

                                    (trans: Thank you very much, ColeyCarissa.  I am a cat cat.)

_Ancient Angel_ - …Right back atcha! ^__^ ^__^ ^__^;;

_Shichini Kiwi Kasa_ - ::grins:: Thank you!  I will!

_SamusKaiba:Bounty Huntress_ - ^__^ Yay!

_Katsuki_ - ^_^;; Well, I tried… Loves to Katsuki!

_Ranma Higurashi_ – Why would I hate you…?  I'm not a bad person… ^__^ And you're not either!

_Yuki's SakuraTenshi_ – YES!  You know what I like!  ::cries happily:: (runs off to eat chocolate/glomp plushies)

 ****

**Chapter Thirty-nine Reviewers**

_Tammi1_ – I am glad.  ::beams::

****

_Shichini Kiwi Kasa - ^__^ Thankies!_

_Rowan and Sakura - ::Pegasus voice:: Ohhh, yess.  ^__^ If he weren't _that way_, then he wouldn't be Otogi!_

_Ranma Higurashi – Thank you! ^__^****_

**Chapter Forty Reviewers**

**_Kittylyn _– Better than when Jack died?  Thine flattery is most appreciated by this unworthy writer.  T__T**

_PanDora _- ^_^ I'm not sure whether or not I am.  I might, but I don't know, because I don't want to hurt Anzu.  ::blinks at bashers:: I mean, sure, something might **happen**…

_Firewing _– Really?  ::grins:: I feel so special.  Yeah… I'm trying to broaden the horizons and whatnot… I hope I don't overdo it!

_Leaf Zelindor_ – Lol! ^__^ What does Zelindor mean, anyway?

Alana Hikari-Chan – A favorite?  Really? ::beams:: 

_Tammi1_ – Yay!  I was afraid that it would be too weirdly written.  I'm glad you like it!

_Escuro de la Lus_ – Don't know yet!  I might hint around or play with it a little though… conflict, suffering, and angst all around… ^__^

_Ancient Angel_ - ::grins and holds thumbs up:: Righto!

_Katsuki_ - ^__^;; A truly touching review!  Loves to Katsuki.

_Shichini Kiwi Kasa_ - ::grins evilly:: And it's not over yet, either!

_Seto-Kaiba's-fan_ - ^__^ Thank you!

_SamusKaiba:Bounty Huntress_ – Yaay! ^__^

_Aryll_ - ::sniffs:: I feel so special… my ego always gets a boost when I read reviews…

_Umeko the God_ – Good luck with your college essays and stuff! ::grins and holds hands in a victory sign::  You can do it!  Ganbatte kudasai!  ^__^ My favorite pairing is Jou/Seto.  Can you tell?

_YAMI CHIP_ - ^__^…Thank you!

_darkshadow-23_ – Errr.. I hope you feel better! ::sweatdrops::

_KC_ – OKAY! ^__^

_Rowan and Sakura_ – You mean it has to work with the plot?  …Dang. ^__^ Kidding.  It'll come back into play later, methinks.

_Ranma Higurashi_ – Heh heh.  What dolts. ::grins::

**Chapter Forty-one Reviewers**

_Firewing – I have read your new chapters!   I know… strange, isn't it?  Why does everyone like _Jou_ all of a sudden?  …Oh yeah… because I said so.  ::grins:: _

_Tammi1 _– I feel sorry for Mai too.  ^_^  Thank you very much!

_Koneko-Koinu_ – Well, depression seems to be a thing that we all have to deal with.  I'm trying not to overdo it though.  ::grins sheepishly::

_Sennen Yubiwa Yami Mikan_ – I feel your pain. ::pat pat::  Er, you're right, that would never happen.  Although it would make for an interesting plot twist…

_PanDora_ - ::smirks:: Suspense is fun, isn't it?  I'm not sure if it's really a pairing thing yet.  I mean, if one of your friends started to drift away from you, you'd be sad, right?  I'll figure it out as I go along, and hopefully Yami will too…

_Seto-Kaiba's-fan_ – Why _does_ everyone love Jou?  ::shrugs:: Because it's the only plot this poor, cliché-fed-otaku could come up with.

_Escuro de la Lus_ – Working on it! ^__^;; You remember how I used to comment about the first few chapters being really short?

_YAMI CHIP_ - ::shivers:: Eep!  I shall!

_Katsuki - _::blinks:: I… I **am**?  I thought I was getting worse… Thank you!  Loves to Katsuki!

_Ancient Angel_ – Yes, yes, everybody's in love with Jou.  How odd… Who's next, you ask?  ::points:: SUGOROKU!!!

…I'm kidding!  _Kidding_!

_darkshadow-23_ – I guess we've all gotten used to the multiple-upload thing now, huh?  ^__^;; Sorry.  I'm working on it…

Ranma Higurashi - ^__^ All right!  Enthusiasm is the way to go! 

_Shichini Kiwi Kasa _– Gee, you guys are almost making me feel sorry that I wrote Mai in… T__T

_Aryll_ – Thank you!  I'll try! ^__^

_ColeyCarissa_ - ^__^ 'Kay!

_Umeko the God_ - ::grins:: God?  Anyway, of course Mai will get over it!  She's **Mai**!

**Thank you all so much!!!  **Your reviews always make me really happy!  (I'm smiling.)  

Even if I didn't get the chance to reply to your review, know that you are immensely appreciated/huggled

::hands out plushies::

And, until the next chapter – as always – keep on smiling!

         -Lethe Seraph


	47. We Shall Not Be Separated

**Smile******

****

**Part Two******

****

by Lethe

****

Chapter Eighteen: We Shall Not Be Separated 

         Day three, and Seto and Yami were burned out.

         "Rest!" was the exclamation of Honda, Jou, Mokuba, Shizuka, and Anzu.

         "Must… win…" gasped Yami.  His fingers twitched as he tried to get up.  

         "_No," said Anzu forcefully.  She sat on his back and forced his arms down.  "You will stay right here and not get up."_

         Mokuba and Shizuka grinned and looked over at Jou, as though they expected him to do the same to Seto.  He shook his head, with a silent, _He'd kill me!_  They giggled.

         Seto's eyes closed tightly as he concentrated all of his energy on moving his hand.  "Just… a few inches more…" he whispered, reaching out.  His index finger brushed the die, and he finally managed to extend his arm far enough to grab it.  He then dropped it.

         Honda looked at the die.  "Three," he said.

         "Move… my piece…" said Seto to Jou pleadingly.  

         "Jeez," said Jou.  "This isn't a life or death thing, you know."  He picked up Seto's piece and moved it forward three spaces.  "One more point and you win, Seto.  Here's the question…" Jou plucked a trivia card from the box.  He read the card silently and began laughing.

         "With three thousand Attack and twenty-five hundred Defense, this Duel Monster is virtually invincible."

         "No fair!" cried Yami, as Seto shouted the answer.   

         "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!  I win!"  He leapt to his feet and began performing his own peculiar brand of the Victory Dance.  "In your face, kid!  Who's the King of Games _now_?!"

         "What did you say to me?!" said Yami, bounding up – much to Anzu's dismay – and prodding Seto's chest.  "Who exactly beat you a million times over in Twister?"

         "I don't know, but it certainly wasn't you!" laughed Seto exuberantly. 

         "How'd they get so hyper all of a sudden?" whispered Honda to Jou.  Jonouchi shrugged and grinned at Honda.  Then his smile faded.

         "Honda… follow me outside for a moment."  

         "All right," complied Honda.  The rest of the group was so involved in Seto and Yami's argument that they didn't even notice.

         "Look," said Honda once they were on the front porch.  "I'm sorry, okay?  It was a spur-of-the-moment thing, and… well… it won't happen again."

         "It had better not," said Jonouchi lightly.  "You're my best friend, you know."  The words behind his words, that Honda heard without hearing – I'm sorry too.  I really do like Seto.  Please don't be upset.

         "Yeah." I know.  Don't worry about it, I'm fine.

         "Why didn't you ever tell me… before?"

         "I dunno.  I guess I figured you liked Mai or something," Honda said with a sigh.

         Jou choked.  "Mai?!  What gave you _that impression?"_

         "Well, I know she liked _you_," said Honda brightly.  

         Jou was tempted to start hitting his head on the door.  "And you didn't tell me because…?!"

         "Er, I thought you knew?"

         "She told me… after Yugi's party," said Jou.  "Damn it."

         "…I see.  You're quite the ladies' man, aren't you?" said Honda.  

         Jou raised an eyebrow.  "Only if you and Kaiba consider yourselves ladies."

         Honda laughed at that, and then looked at Jou.  "What are you going to do after this, anyway?"

         "Hm?"

         "I mean… are you going to college?"

         "Hm," repeated Jonouchi thoughtfully.  "Seto asked me too, but I'm still not sure.   What about you?"

         Honda smiled.  "I'm going to become a psychiatrist so I can help the lot of you."

         "You sound like Bakura," laughed Jou.

         "Well, it's what I want to do."

         "That's cool…" said Jou.  "At least you have a dream.  Me?  Mine pretty much ended after I didn't need to protect Shizuka any more, I think…  I don't know what _I want."_

         "You'll figure it out," said Honda.

         "Yeah, that's what Seto said."

         "And he's right."  Honda patted Jonouchi's shoulder.  "You will.  What do you say we go inside before your boyfriend gets suspicious, huh?"

         "Thanks, Honda."

         "Any time, bud."

         Then Jonouchi paused.  "Hey, Honda?"

         "Yeah?"

         "What do you think of Otogi?"

         Honda stopped in his tracks and blinked at Jonouchi.  

He then shook his head and grinned.  "I know!  Let's see if we can get everybody to go to the pool!"

         An all-too-detailed image of Seto in a swimsuit traced along Jonouchi's eyelids.  "What are we waiting for?!"

         "Last one there's a-"

         And Jou was through the door before Honda could finish.


	48. And the Flame Shall Forever Flicker

**Smile******

****

**Part Two******

****

by Lethe

****

Chapter Nineteen: And the Flame Shall Forever Flicker 

**            ----------**

Jeez.  Yami's so repetitive. ^__^;;

            ---------

            I've lost.

            To Kaiba, yes, but I don't care about that – not too much, anyway.  My ego will recover in due time.

            But the other loss, I cannot bear, and it is tearing my faded soul apart.  I can talk to no one about it, either – nobody save myself can ever know.

            I must remind myself that I have no rights to this life.  By all accounts, I should be long dead. I am grateful for every breath I can feel my vessel take, every emotion that he lets past his mental barrier, every thought; even pain I am more than thankful to have.

            But.

            It feels more and more, these days, like I am merely a bystander in 'my' own body – I live for him, and he takes me as a natural part of life.

            There are some times he doesn't even realize I am with him.

            Last night, when my partner was going to go to bed, and she walked him to the door – 

            I felt his heart pounding.  I felt his breath quickening.  

            My heart.  My breath.

            I knew that I should give him his privacy, but I couldn't remove myself from the strength of the sensations that passed through him – me – us.

            She was holding his hand, lightly.  A small gesture, but it filled him with joy.

            I was so incredibly giddy; I felt that if I were still living, I would faint.

            Before I realized what was happening, we were at Yugi's bedroom's door, and her face was so close to hismineours that we could define every eyelash, make out every sapphire fleck in her smiling blue eyes, and then closer-

            What was happening?!

            Rooted to the spot, and couldn't move, but to place our hands around her neck and pull closer, pull closer into this, discovering every bright flame of joy and seeing it spark anew, again, and brighter, quicker, sweeter – 

            I should not have been there.  I should have sealed myself away, done something, anything, to protect him - or myself? - from my gaze…

            Too late.  Too much.  Another feeling now, except not his – my own feeling.

            Sadness.

            Why am I upset?

            He lies in bed now, and I watch over him.  I don't need to sleep – so I think, until he wakes up and I'm not lonely any more.  

            It's true – he does look innocent when he sleeps, pure.  Gentle and untainted.  I'm here, though.

            I am his darkness.

            Why am I upset?

            He is the image of me, myself in the flesh again.  Smoother, rounder perhaps, but still me all the same.  To love him would be sheer narcissism.

            And yet, I do.

            As a brother or as a lover, I am not certain…

            There's nothing I can do.

            And so…

            I shall sit here, this faint body not even leaving a crease in the bedspread, watching…

            waiting…

            I've lost.

            I mean, I knew it was hopeless – not from the beginning, but definitely later – but I kept on believing.  That maybe – maybe – he could realize what it was I felt.

            And maybe feel the same way.

            But, no, I had to watch and do nothing as _he_ took him away.

            Who watched his back for so long?  Who was always there for him when the gangs got rough?

            It sure as hell wasn't you, Kaiba.

            What do you have that I don't?

            Aside from the obvious money, prestige, and wit, that is.

            You can just see the glow in his eyes whenever they're together, you know.  It's obvious that they're completely into each other, and when I'm right behind them, they don't even know I'm there.

            I guess I was kind of mad about it, for a while.  Like, I would see them doing their thing – hugging, flirting, whatever – and rush off somewhere to sulk.

            But… it's better now.  Kind of.

            I was surprised when Jou forgave me, that's for sure.  I thought he was going to go ballistic on me.

            Since when does he actually think rationally before acting?  I guess Kaiba's influenced him for the better.  And that's good.

            Wish it could have been me.

            So, anyway, the battle that I never fought has been lost, and I'm sitting here thinking all these melancholy thoughts while everybody else is in the pool.  Yeah.  There's Anzu, doing a perfect flip off the diving board; Mokuba and Shizuka, trying to sneak up on their brothers and splash the wits out of them; Yugi is staring at Anzu – or maybe just her two-piece swimsuit – strangely; and Katsuya and Kaiba are 'hanging out'.  They haven't realized that Mokuba and Shizuka are behind them yet.

            Now they have.

            Heh.  Mokuba should try out for his school's swim team.

            What Jonouchi said earlier disturbed me, though, and I don't know why.  

            What _do I think of Otogi?_

            Huh.

            Who knew that Jonouchi was gay?  You would never guess from the way he acts.  I always figured he was flirting with me.

            How's that for arrogant?

            Yeah, I know, self-centered Mai thinks the entire world revolves around her, and I thought that that was a pretty damn good theory…

            Until that day.

            First time this sort of thing has ever happened to me – I never had any real friends until they showed up.  I never got even close to a romantic relationship with anybody.

            What should I have done?  I couldn't ignore my feelings.

            Maybe I should have gotten to know him a bit better first.  Maybe I should have _asked whether he was going out with anybody.  Maybe, maybe, maybe – all the things I could have done and didn't that are coming back to smack me in the face._

            I'll get over it.  I don't need anybody – but if I do find someone, this time I'll know what to do differently.

            Yeah, right.

            My life is like a really bad soap opera.

            And who doesn't like bad soap operas – when they're happening to someone else?


	49. The Light Will Not Falter

**Smile******

****

**Part Two******

****

by Lethe

****

**Chapter Twenty: The Light Will Not Falter**

**(otherwise known as the Chapter of Fanservice)**

            ---------

            I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out.  It seems I accidentally deleted it and had to rewrite it. T__T  Not to mention homework and the Robotics Team meetings, chores, 'Net surfing…  

            But, excuses aside, I am trying very hard!  I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

            --------

            "Katsu-yaaaaaaaaaaa…?" said Shizuka sweetly.

            "Ha!  Take this, _ex-King-of-Games!" exclaimed Seto, slapping down a card.  "A Wild Draw Four!"_

            "I'm not going down that easily," said Yami with a small smirk as he drew his cards.

            "What is it…?" said Jonouchi edgily.  "I don't like the way you said that…"

            "Nothing," said Shizuka.  "But…"

            "But!  I knew there would be a but!"

            "Choose your color," said Yami.

            "Red," replied Kaiba without hesitation.

            "Looks like you've got this all planned out, hm?"

            "Your turn, Jonouchi," said Anzu, prodding him on the shoulder.

            "Oh… right," said Jonouchi.  "A Red Reverse coming right atcha, Yuug."

            Yami's smirk grew wider as he placed a red Draw Two on the stack of cards.  "Read it and weep, Kaiba."

            "I do not weep," said Kaiba, frowning as he drew.  "How is it that _Anzu_ is winning?"

            Anzu grinned.  "Yugi likes me better!"

            "Perfectly correct," said Yami with a smile.

            Mokuba giggled.

            "Anyway, Katsuya, I was looking through this magazine and I saw-"

            "I'm not listening!"

            "-a haircut that I thought would look _really_ cute on you!  And it looks like fun to cut, too!"

            "Not listening, not listening, la la la…" chanted Jonouchi.

            "Pleeeeease?"

            Jonouchi hummed loudly.

            "Come on, _please, Katsuya?  Please?" said Shizuka with her best 'kawaii eyes'._

            "No _way," said Jonouchi stubbornly.  "Once was enough, sis."_

            "Green!" said Honda, playing his Wild.

            Anzu cackled and played a green Draw Two.  Mokuba flinched.  "Hey!"

            "Sorry, Mokuba," said Anzu, remorseless. 

            "I'm sure you are…" mumbled Mokuba.  He drew his cards.

            Jonouchi grinned and played a yellow Draw Two.  

            "What was that for?!" said Yami indignantly.

            "Hey, I had to play it sooner or later," said Jonouchi with a shrug.

            "Please, Katsuya?"

            "_No."_

            "Please?"

            "For the last time, no!" cried Jonouchi.  "I would rather wear girls' clothes again than get my hair cut!"

            As Shizuka's face slowly split into a huge grin, Jonouchi realized the magnitude of his mistake.

            "Wh-why… are you… looking at me like that…?" he stuttered, propelling himself backwards with his legs.

            Jonouchi's back met Seto's arms.

            Jonouchi, trembling, looked up and into Seto's face – a face that, for some reason, was wearing a very odd smile.  "Uh, help?"

            "Got him!" said Kaiba, hugging Jonouchi tightly.

            "Traitor!" shouted Jonouchi.

            "Yaah!" yelled Mokuba, jumping onto Jonouchi's front.

            And before he really knew what was going on, Jonouchi was at the bottom of a very large heap of people.

            "You can do this the easy way or the hard way, Katsuya!" chirped Shizuka.  

            Jonouchi sighed.  He knew when he was beaten…

            ----

            The bathroom door opened and Shizuka came out.  She turned around.  The door had closed.  "C'mon, Katsuya!"

            "No!" came a voice from behind the door.

            "You look _pretty!"_

            "I _know!  That's the problem!"_

            "You're making Seto impatient!" said Shizuka with an evil chuckle most unbefitting of her.

            There was a loud sigh.  They heard footsteps clomping toward the door.  It opened.

            And the group burst into laughter.

            Jonouchi rolled his eyes as they took in the dress, heels, pigtails, and stockings – even stockings! What a disgrace!  

            "Are you sure that's Katsuya?" laughed Seto.  "Unless it's a girl's name, I have to disagree!"

            "Laugh now, while you can…" said Jonouchi darkly.

            "We're not laughing _at_ you, we're laughing _with you," said Honda consolingly._

            "Do you see me laughing?"

            "Uh, I know that you are… very deep down?" said Honda.

            "_Very, very deep," added Mokuba.  "Why don't you dress like that all the time?  You're cute!"_

            Jonouchi glared at Mokuba in response.  He gave a small _eep_.

            There was a long silence.

            "_Now can I cut your hair?" said Shizuka._

            "NO!"

            ----

            Seto smiled.  He could still see the image of Jonouchi in ladies' garb clearly in his mind.  To tell the truth, it really _had_ suited him. 

            Heh.  Jonouchi was definitely the 'girl' in this relationship…

            ---

            "Give it a break…" mumbled Honda tiredly.  "It's one in the morning!"

            "Think they'll ever do anything but tie?" said Shizuka.

            "Doubt it," chorused Jonouchi, Honda, and Mokuba.  

            "On the bright side," said Anzu cheerily, "there's only one day left before we go home…"

            "Yeah, I'm thrilled…" said Jonouchi.  "I just hope we can survive until the trip back."

            "I hope we can survive the trip back, too," said Honda.  "Closed space, with nothing better to do than read or play cards or tic-tac-toe?"

            They all gulped.

            And the competition between Yami and Seto continued into daylight…


	50. Yet I Shall Still Hold You

**Smile******

****

**Part Two******

****

by Lethe

****

**Chapter Twenty-one: Yet I Shall Still Hold You**

            --------------

            Whoo!  Subplot twistage! ^_^ Don't worry, Jou and Seto will definitely be in the next chapter.

            Jou: But I'm the star!  I have to be in this chapter too!

            Seto: Quit whining…

            Jou: I'm not whining.

            Seto: Yes, you _are_.

            Jou: Am not!

            Seto: Are t- oh, I'm not getting into this… Yugi's made me too tired…

            Jou: (suspiciously) What did you two _do _last night?

            Seto: (blushes) Wh-wha?!

            ----------------

            Mokuba tossed and turned.  He couldn't sleep.

            _Maybe I should have listened to my big brother and not had so much sugar…_

_            But it was so yummy…_

Yugi was sleeping already.  At least he didn't snore, although every now and then he began mumbling.  Mokuba had even heard some of the words, but they didn't go together – dark, cards, safe.  Kaiba, eye, stop.  Sometimes he looked like he was having a normal dream, sometimes like he was talking to somebody, and then once – this had really scared him – Yugi had started moaning and crying quietly.  Mokuba had gotten out of bed to shake him awake, and Yugi hadn't wanted to talk about it.

            "You're too young."

            As if!  Mokuba grinned in the dark.  He had heard Seto dreaming a ton of times, and every time he had known _exactly_ what Seto was dreaming about.  'Oh, Jou!  Not there! Mm! Oh!' If Mokuba was too young, then Yugi's grandpa was a college kid.

            Mokuba himself wasn't like _that_, though – nowhere close.  As a matter of fact, he had a small crush on someone, but it didn't matter.  Right now, his brother and friends were all the companionship he needed and he intended to keep it that way for a while, even if he thought some questionable things – who could blame him? – occasionally.  Mokuba wondered if Honda or maybe Shizuka were like Jou and Seto in _that_ regard, but then decided not to even ponder the subject.

             College was coming soon for Seto's new friends.  He and Mokuba would be able to spend more time together when Jou was gone, but Mokuba wasn't about to jump for joy – Seto would be sad.  Mokuba was never happy when Seto was sad, but Seto would get over it!  He didn't have his own helicopter for nothing, right?

            Yugi stirred, and Mokuba was snapped out of his reverie.  He was mumbling again.  "Yami?"

            _Hey!  That means darkness!_ thought Mokuba proudly.  _I'm good._

            "Yes, Aibou?  Why are… here?"

            _Ooh, this is getting interesting._  Mokuba could almost hear both sides of the conversation for once, even though Yugi was speaking really quietly.

            "You've been… blocking… mind from… lately…"

            "…Yugi…"

            --

            Fog swirled in undercurrents past Yugi's ankles as his footsteps resounded off of the cracked stone path.  He turned to knock on the large metal door.  "Yami?" said Yugi tiredly.

            A translucent image formed next to Yugi.  "Yes, Aibou?  Why are you here?"

            "I, uh, had a question."

            "Shoot," said Yami lightly.

            "You've been blocking parts of your mind from me, lately," he said.  "Why?"

            "…Yugi…" said Yami.  He looked away.  "I don't think I can tell you that."

            "You mean… you are?" said Yugi.  He couldn't stop some of the hurt from filtering into his voice.

            Yami swept Yugi into a tight, platonic embrace, and Yugi could feel Yami's chest heaving, as though he were sobbing.  But, no, he had no reason to… did he?  "I'm sorry, Yugi…" said Yami.  "You wouldn't want to know."

            "I asked, didn't I?" said Yugi confusedly.

            Yami pulled away, holding Yugi's shoulders, and examined the boy's face.  "The answer would hurt you.  There's nothing you can do about it anyway, and I wouldn't want to burden you with the knowledge…"

            "I swear I won't do anything stupid," said Yugi solemnly.  "I'll try to help if I can, though."

            Yami smiled.  "You can't."

            Yugi's eyes showed his pain.  "Why not?  Can't you at least hint to me?  Try?"

            Yami took Yugi's right hand and placed it to his chest.  "It has to do with my feelings.  The one I love, though, is already taken.  And so…"

            Yugi was shocked.  "You like Anzu, don't you!  And all this time, I…!"  Tears spilled over his cheeks.  He hated being so sensitive – and yet, insensitive.  How could he not have noticed…

            "No-" Yami began to protest, but Yugi had awoken.

            --

            Yugi blinked his eyes open.  "Wha…?"

            "Are you all right?" said Mokuba worriedly.  "You were crying in your sleep!"

            "I'm… fine," said Yugi.  His eyebrows drew into a frown.  "Fine.  Why aren't you asleep?"

            Mokuba grinned sheepishly and sat on Yugi's bed.  "I, uh, can't sleep.  I had too much sugar after dinner."

            Yugi laughed.  "Well, you have to try, all right?"

            "I did!"

            "Well, then, what do you say we do?  It's not like _I'll_ be able to get to sleep now."  Not after that dream… poor Yami… What could he possibly do?

            Mokuba beamed, his childish smile able to make even the depressed Yugi cheer up slightly.  "Let's play ping-pong!"

            "All right!"


	51. For Now That You’ve Smiled

**Smile******

****

**Part Two******

****

by Lethe

****

**Chapter Twenty-Two: For Now That You've Smiled**

**            ----------------**

I don't know whether they still serve peanuts on flights, but hey… 

            And I'm basing the plane on my own on my own experiences, the memories of which are limited, so you'll have to forgive me if I mess up anywhere.  (Well, you don't *have* to… ::sniffs::)

            This fic is now… 80 PAGES LONG!  W00T!! ^_^

            -

            Mnem tells me that in school, this happened:

            They had to write down what they wished for the world, on a paper hand.

            The hands were displayed in the cafeteria.

            One of the hands said: No hungry people

            The one next to it said: No homeless people

            So one of her friends suggested that they feed the homeless people to the hungry people…

            ----------------

            "Yes, sir?" said the attendant politely.

            "I'd like some more nuts, thanks!"

            "Yes, sir."  She whisked away. 

            "You'd 'like some more nuts'?" quoted Honda, in such a way that made Jonouchi and Seto blush dark crimson and Mokuba and Shizuka – who were in the seats behind Jou and Seto – yell, "Ew!  Gross!"

            The other passengers shushed the children indignantly.

            I would like to take this time to explain the situation.

            The last day of their vacation had come and gone, and Yugi's merry crew was headed home.  By plane.

            Now, most of them – excluding Kaiba and Mokuba – had never been on a plane in their lives, let alone out of the country.

            That would explain Anzu's current predicament, which involved a paper bag and Yugi's failing attempts to aid her.

            "Breathe deeply, Anzu!  Just breathe in and out!  Breathe into the bag!"

            "I know!  I know!  I – urk –"

            "Ack!  Don't aim this way, Anzu!"

            Now I shall explain their seating arrangements.

            They were all seated more or less to the right of the plane, in the business class ("Cool little personal TVs!" Jou had exclaimed for the better part of an hour).  Honda was sitting in an aisle seat to the left of Jou and Seto, who were sitting next to each other.  Jou had taken the window seat.

            Behind Jou and Seto, as previously stated, were Mokuba and Shizuka.  Behind those two were Yugi and Anzu.  The others had strategically arranged this, reasoning that the further Yugi was from Seto during the trip, the better.

            "I'm sorry, Yugi…"

            "It's okay!  I, uh, have another shirt underneath the sweater…" said Yugi.

            "Okay… great!  I'll… go to the bathroom now…"

            Yugi regarded his sweater sadly before removing it.  That sweater had survived some tough times with him, and he would remember it fondly.

            Like just a few hours ago in the airport...

            ***

            **A Few Hours Previous**

**            In the Airport**

            "Now, please remove everything from your pockets and place them in this container," intoned the security guard blandly.  "Please place your bag here and step through."  Anzu complied, retrieving her bag from the other side of the x-ray machine.  

            "Thank you.  Next."  Yugi stepped forward, and the security guard continued.  "Please remove everything from your pockets and place them in this container."

            Yugi did so, taking out a few 100 yen pieces, unused gum, and a die.

            "Now please step through the metal detector."

            He stepped through.  The machine gave a loud series of wails, and Yugi jumped back in fear.

            The guard motioned him back through to the other side.

            "Please remove any articles that contain metal and place them in this container," he said without expression.

            Yugi gulped, taking off a buckle from his neck, two from his wrists, the chain – and Millennium Puzzle – from his neck, his watch, and the four ankh symbols that Yami had decided to strap onto his black sweater and pants.  The guard gaped.

            "…Please step through again."

            Yugi did.          

            The guard handed back the container, and Yugi took the next few minutes putting everything back on carefully.  

            "Thank you.  Next."

            Meanwhile, Yugi could hear Jou and Honda laughing hysterically…

            ***

            Yeah, tough times.  Maybe he wouldn't miss the sweater after all…

            Yugi wondered what Yami was doing.  In a panic the last night, Yugi had shut himself off from Yami, and now Yami wasn't communicating with him.  Fine, Yami!  Be that way!  He would just try again later and hope the spirit was feeling better.

            He sighed and flipped the little TV attached to his chair arm up.  What did it have?

            Disney… Aladdin… some grownup movie… Chip 'n' Dale…  Aha!  A video of a duel tournament a few years back!  

            He leaned forward, enthralled.

            ----

            The lights dimmed.

            "Seto?  What's goin' on?"

            "It's nighttime now," said Seto dryly.  "It's time to go to sleep."

            "…Oh."

            "Check in front of your seat… they probably provided a pillow."

            Jou rummaged around.  "Yeah, you're right.  And a blanket, too…"  He reached to the side of his chair and pulled a lever, leaning backward.  "Ah…"

            "Glad you're comfortable."       

            "Not quite," murmured Jou thoughtfully.  "You know what?"

            "What?"

            "I don't need a pillow."

            "Is that so?"

            Jou snapped off his seatbelt – yes, the 'Seatbelt' light was off – and rested his head on Seto's shoulder.  "Much better."

            Seto smiled and closed his eyes, resting his own head against Jonouchi's.  "Good night, Katsuya."

            "'Night, Seto."

            ---

            "Isn't that cute?" whispered Shizuka.  Mokuba giggled.

            The two were peeking over Jou's and Seto's chairs and whispering to each other.

            "Yeah.  Hey, look!  Seto's saying something in his sleep again!"

            "…giant donuts…don't exist, Jou…"

            They clamped their hands onto each other's mouths to keep from laughing.

            Mokuba yawned widely.  "You tired yet, Shi'?"

            "…A bit, I guess," said Shizuka with a small shrug.  "You?"

            "Yeah… sugar's finally wearing out…"

            "Ah."  Shizuka smiled.  "Okay!  It's time to sleep, then!"

            ---

            Honda glanced around the airplane to make sure all his friends were still alright, and grinned when something caught his eye.  _Isn't that cute?_

            All of them were asleep on each other's laps.


	52. I Shall Never Let You Go

**Smile******

****

**Part Two******

****

by Lethe

****

Chapter Twenty-Three: I Shall Never Let You Go 

         "Hi, Mom!  How's it going?" said Shizuka cheerfully, holding the pay phone close to her ear.

         "Shizuka?  Is that you?"

         "Yeah!  I just called to tell you that I'm back in Domino, okay?"

         "That's good.  How…" She coughed.  "How is Katsuya?"

         "He's great!"  

         "That's… good to hear," said Shizuka's mother awkwardly.  "How was your trip?"

         "I had a lot of fun," said Shizuka enthusiastically.  "Not to mention I could _see_ everyone, which is always really cool!  We played ping-pong, and Uno, and we went swimming…"

         "It does sound like fun."

         "And 'Tsuya and Seto were getting it on like crazy!"  She giggled.  

         "…What?"

         Shizuka blanched.  _…Oops._

"Um…"

---

         "What's going on, Mom?" said Jonouchi confusedly, standing in the doorway.

         "Sit," she said, gesturing at the seat across from her.  Shizuka sat next to her.  Her head was down and she wouldn't meet his gaze.

         "Sis?"

         "I'm sorry, Katsuya…" Shizuka mumbled.

         Jonouchi sat.  "Now, what's this all about?" he said seriously.

         His mother gave him a stern look.  "Shizuka has told me that you are in rather… _intimate_ relations with someone.  Naturally, as your mother, I am concerned."

         "And?" said Jonouchi emotionlessly.

         "She says that it's a male."

         Jonouchi nodded.  "Yep."

         "You're… gay."

         "Yep."

         She ran a hand through her graying hair.  "Well, you're certainly not making this any easier for me."

         "What do you want to hear, Mom? 'No! It's a lie!  Of course I'm straight, I just enjoy making out with other guys!'"

         His mother's face reddened and she looked as though she would have slapped him had Shizuka not been there.  "I won't have that tone, Katsuya."

         "Sorry," he said insincerely.

         She nodded, accepting the apology at face value.  "How long have you two been… dating?"

         "Uh…"  Jonouchi thought.  "Since… last fall."

         "You never told me."

         "I didn't see any reason to," said Jonouchi.  "It's not like you and I are best buddies or anything."

         "I'm your _mother."_

         "You sure don't act like it!" he burst, pounding a fist on the table.  Shizuka flinched.  "Leaving me here with Dad and never writing to me except for a card on my birthday and maybe Christmas when I'm lucky, that doesn't seem like a loving motherly bond.  It seems like an _obligation to me," he spat, and his mother's expression went from crimson to ashen._

         "Katsuya Jonouchi!"

         "Yeah, that's my name.  And the last name?  That's my _dad's_.  So don't go thinking I owe you anything."

         "Katsuya..." said Shizuka in a small, stunned voice.

         Jonouchi continued, his voice becoming more impassioned with each breath.  This was a pain he had kept in for a long time, and it had finally surfaced.  The first step toward healing or destruction?  He didn't know, but at that point, he didn't care.  "Look, Mom, my preferences are not and never were any of your business.  You made that really clear when you took Shizuka, didn't you?  Did you care what I felt then?  Why do you care now?  This isn't about me, it's about your reputation, right?  What would your friends think if you had a gay son, is that it?"

         "I would never-"

         "You left me here all these years with barely a word, and when I finally got one, it was Shizuka telling me that she was going blind!  Did you ever think to tell me?  No!"

         "That wasn't my-"

         "I risked my own self, even my life – and I'm not exaggerating – to get that money for her operation!  And what did you say to me?!"      

         "I thanked you, Katsuya!  I was grateful!"

         "You were _grateful," he said, the words bitter on his tongue.  "You still hadn't accepted me, though, had you?  You didn't try to keep in contact even after that."_

         His mother was finally silent.  Shizuka was crying.  Jonouchi regretted it, but it was the price he had to pay for this new freedom.  

         "I'm sorry…" she said, and Jonouchi started.  Something in her voice had gone, and she sounded empty now.  Was this what he had wanted?

         Yes.

         No.

         "It's all right," he said awkwardly.  "So… I'll see you around, I guess."

         She nodded, and Shizuka came to hug him.

         "I can still come over, right?" she whispered into his ear.

         "Of course, sis!" he said.

         She smiled.

         Jonouchi turned to leave.

         And then he stopped.

         "Hey… Mom?"

         Her eyes flicked up to meet his, surprised.  "What is it?"

         "I remember you used to make some really great beef stew for dinner.  Do you still?"

         He knew he had said the right thing when she got up and hugged him tightly, tears trickling into his hair.  And no more words were needed.


	53. I Shall Do All I Can

**Smile******

****

**Part Two******

****

by Lethe

****

Chapter Twenty-Four: I Shall Do All I Can 

         "It's a beautiful day, oh, yeah…"

         Honda grinned as he adjusted his black shirt in the mirror.  He, Hiroto Honda, was going on a date!  A real, live, date.  Of course, he had Yugi and Anzu to thank for that, but he was still in higher spirits than he had been for a long time.  If Yugi and Anzu knew them, they had to be cool!

         He wondered if she would be attractive.  He wondered if he would actually be attracted to her.  

         Well, no need to rush.  

         At least it might make him forget Jonouchi for a while.

         Maybe it would stop the dreams…

         ---

         A Few Days Before   

         ---

         "Honda!  Wait up!" yelled Yugi.  Honda finally heard him and stopped.

         Yugi came to his side, out of breath.  "Good… afternoon… Honda!" he panted cheerfully.

         "Same to you, bud!" replied Honda.  "What's up?"

         "Well…" said Yugi shyly.  "Glad you asked."

         Why did he get the feeling Yugi was about to ask him to do something?  He wouldn't be able to resist, and Yugi knew it.  He had those annoyingly shiny eyes that were more potent than Kryptonite on the Superman guy, after all…

         "Well… Anzu and I were talking, and… uh…"

         "Yeah?" said Honda, already trying to raise his mental barriers.

         "Uh, how are things between you and Jonouchi?"

         Honda sighed.  "Same as ever.  Just friends.  Don't worry about me, though, I've just about gotten over it."

         "Really?" said Yugi excitedly.

         "Um… yeah…" Honda blinked.

         "Great!  Because we've set you up with someone on a date!  This Friday!  I hope you're not busy!"

         "Are you kidding?" said Honda.  

         "Nope!"

         "Have I ever told you that you're my best friend in the world?"

         Yugi giggled.  "So you'll meet them at the café at seven, okay?"

         "The café that Jou and Kaiba are always hanging out at, right?"

         "That's the one!"  
         "So who exactly is this person?"

         Yugi grinned and put a finger to his lips.  "We want to surprise you."

         "Tell me they're good-looking."

         "They're good-looking," repeated Yugi dutifully.  "Honest!"

         "Thanks, Yugi."

         -----

         The announcement really had come out of the blue, but Honda was thrilled.  It was a chance to start over, in a way.  To get to know somebody new, that might be… normal.  The whole magic thing wasn't bad, but it got kind of taxing after a while.  And they might not be a dueling nut… He could imagine her already.  Pretty eyes and hair, with a cute laugh and… well, tall, but not _too_ tall… and her you-know-whats would have to be-

         His imaginings were interrupted by the ring of the phone.  He raced downstairs to answer it.

         "H'lo, Honda residence!"

         "Hiya Honda!  It's 6:45, so I figured you should be going now!"

         He looked at his watch.  "Shoot!  Thanks, Yuug!"

         "Good luck!"

         Honda hung up the phone and was gone.

         ---

         _I should at least have asked Yugi how I would recognize her!  Honda berated himself, sitting alone at a table in the café and sipping at a Coke.  __She could already be here and I wouldn't know it._

         _Don't worry, she's only five minutes late… five and fifteen seconds… five and a half… damn it!  She probably is_ here!__

         He got up and looked around.  Aha!  A girl sitting alone!  He sauntered over to her.

         "Uh, 'scuse me," he said politely.

         She turned to him.  "Yes?"

         "Are you waiting for someone?"

         "What is it to you?"

         "Well, uh, my friend Yugi set me up with someone and…"

         "Sorry, kid, I'm waiting for my _boyfriend."_

         "Um, I'm sorry," he apologized awkwardly.  "Sorry."

         Then a head of shiny, dark hair at the next table turned to him.  "Did you say Yugi?"

         _Ah!  That must be her! "Yeah, did he…?"_

         "Yep.  You must be my date."

         "Pleased to meet you, I'm-"  And then Honda recognized her… or rather, him.  "Crap!  Otogi?!"

         He smirked.  "That would be me.  So, what shall we do first?"

         ----

         "You know, when Yugi said he had gotten a date for me, I kind of thought he meant a _girl," grumbled Honda as they stood in line at the theater._

         Otogi laughed, tossing his hair for the fifth time over his shoulder.  It seemed to be a habit.  "What fun would _that be?"_

         Honda frowned slightly and decided not to answer.  He hadn't seen Otogi since…

         _"Mind if I call you Hiroto?  You can call me Ryuuji."_

_         "Whatever.  Go to hell."_

_         Otogi sighed.  "You're a great dancing partner."_

_         "Gee, thanks," replied Honda darkly.  "Why don't you go and find some girl?"_

_         "I like dancing with you."_

"You?  Nah," said Otogi.  He smirked.  "They say even Honda is much better-looking than you.  And I happen to agree."

_"Oh," said Otogi undauntedly.  "Why aren't you dancing with her, then?"_

_         Honda stopped.  His cheeks were burning.  I will not cry.  I will not cry…  "Him," he corrected quietly._

_"What about your fangirls?" said Jonouchi, frowning._

"No," said Otogi bluntly.  "They're not… my type."

         _"That's all right," said Otogi.  He stepped away from the rail and put his arms around Honda._

_         "What…?" Honda began to murmur, before Otogi shushed him._

_         "I like this song," said Otogi.  "Dance with me, Hiroto."_

_         "All right…"_

_         "Ryuuji," said Otogi._

_         "Ryuuji."_

         Blood rushed to his cheeks as he remembered.  They had danced, hadn't they?  And Otogi had called him Hiroto.  Even his friends didn't call him that.  

         Man, Yugi was going to have some explaining to do when Honda got back home…

         Although…

         …Honda might thank him, too.


	54. To Cause You to Smile Again

**Smile******

****

**Part Two******

****

by Lethe

****

Chapter Twenty-Five: To Cause You to Smile Again 

         ---

         Before you ask: It's NOT OVER YET!

         ^_^ …Enjoy.

         ---

         "Yami?" whispered Yugi tentatively, knocking on the door of the spirit's soul room.

         Silence.

         "Yami…" he said, leaning his forehead against the cool steel.  "Today's the day.  Anzu is leaving.  We're going to see her off at the airport.  I thought you would want to know… I mean, you… well… I'm sorry, Yami…"

         There was no answer.  Not that Yugi had expected one.  He sighed and turned away,

         and woke up to a loud buzzing noise.

         Yugi rubbed his eyes and shut off the alarm clock, swinging his feet out of bed and into his fluffy slippers.  His heart felt leaden in his chest.  The weeks had passed so quickly, and now… Well, the least he could give her was a cheerful goodbye.  He pasted a smile on for the benefit of his mirror and shrugged off his nightshirt.

         What would he wear today?  He looked through the closet.  Not that it really mattered.  Hmm… There!  A loose black sleeveless shirt was calling to him.  He could wear it with the crimson vest Sugoroku had given him for Christmas!  …That wouldn't look too weird…  Ah well, since when had he looked _normal_?  

         The Millennium Puzzle rested on his chest, the cold metal chilling him.  He wondered what Yami was thinking about.  What had gotten into him lately?  Why hadn't he told Yugi about his feelings for Anzu sooner?  Yugi was filled with regret.  Now it was too late to make amends.  Anzu was leaving.

         Anzu was leaving.

         He wouldn't cry.  He couldn't cry, he was supposed to be strong for her, and here he was sitting shirtless on his bed, tears spilling onto the sheets as well as the Puzzle.  

         Yami hadn't talked to him for so long… he felt kind of lonely…

         Really lonely.

         Yami was his other half!  Why was he hiding?

         "Yami!" he cried to the empty bedroom.  "Please…!"

         --

         There!  She was all packed.  Anzu smiled, placing her hands on her hips as she surveyed her now-bare room.  She was excited.

         She hoped, though, that she wouldn't throw up on the plane again.  That was the worst.

         She would miss Yugi a ton, she knew, but they would still be able to talk through e-mail and phone, so it wasn't a total loss.  Anzu was keeping positive!  All of the opportunities in America were sending a thrill through her spine so she could barely hold still.

         Whoops, it was almost time to go.  

         She would say goodbye to Yugi soon…

         --

         "You ready, Seto?"

         "Yes," said Kaiba.  "After we see Anzu off, do you want to go to the movies or something?"

         "I'd love that," said Jonouchi happily.  Then he took a more somber tone.  "I hope Yugi will take this okay.  We might need to spend some time with him as well."

         "You're so considerate, pup," said Seto, ruffling his hair.

         "Hey!  I finally got it brushed down!"

         "You look better this way," said Seto nonchalantly.

         "…Hmph."

         "Let's go."

         "After you, Princess."

         Seto twitched.

         Jonouchi laughed.

         --

         "Hello, Otogi speaking."

         "Yo!  Anzu's leaving today, and I need a ride to the airport."

         "Is that all I am?"

         "Only if you think so."

         "I don't chauffeur for free, you realize."

         "Yeah, yeah, we'll go on another date afterward.  Happy?"

         "I suppose.  Be ready in five."

         "Seeya, Ryuuji."

         "Same to you, Hiroto."

         --

         _Yami!_ Yugi's voice echoed through the hallways of their shared mind.  _Please…!_

         Yami was huddled in a corner of his room, knees together and face down.  He looked up when he heard the voice, and then shook his head.  He couldn't go to Yugi… could he?  Who knew when he might lose control?  No, it was better to be alone.  Like he had been for millennia…

         Yami felt Yugi collapse on the bed.  This was no good!  The boy had to go to Anzu!

         Yami sighed and faded from sight.

         --

         "Yami…" whispered Yugi.

         "What's wrong, Aibou?" came the quiet reply.  Yami's image took shape in a shimmer of light.  Tearstains glittered on his unreal cheeks.

         Yugi threw his arms around Yami, sobbing.  "Don't do that ever again!  Please!  I didn't know that you liked Anzu, I really-"         

         "Yugi."

         Yugi stopped.

         "I don't feel that way for Anzu.  You can stop worrying about that, all right?"

         Yugi blinked.  "You… don't?"

         "No," said Yami.  He took Yugi's shoulders and looked him solemnly in the eyes.  "I will tell you everything, I promise, but right now I don't want you to miss Anzu's flight."

         Yugi's eyes widened.  "Shoot!"

         --

         "Bye, Anzu," said Jonouchi, sniffling dramatically.  "It just won't be the same without ya, man."

         "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," said Honda with a grin.

         "Or Katsuya!" piped Mokuba.

         "What's that supposed to mean?!"

         "You know very well, Jou," said Seto, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

         "It's been great getting to know you," said Shizuka sadly.  "I'll miss you so much!"

         Anzu hugged Shizuka.  "Well, I'm sure Kaiba can pay for my trips back during vacations!"

         "Wha-?!"

         "It's not that big a price to pay, big brother."

         Seto _harrumphed_.

         "I hope you have fun and don't forget to floss," said Otogi.

         "Don't forget to _write_!" corrected Yugi.

         "I won't forget to write to any of you," said Anzu, beaming.  "You guys are the best friends in the world and I love you all!"

         "How touching," mumbled Honda.  Somehow, his hand had found its way into Otogi's.  

         "Uh, here," said Yugi.  He handed her a small box.  "You can open it now!"

         "Yeah, open it!" said Shizuka.

         Anzu opened the box to find a small golden pendant in the shape of a heart.  "Yugi!  It's so cute!" she said happily.  "I'll wear it every day!"  She placed it around her neck and then hugged Yugi tightly.

         Every eyebrow in the group was raised when they parted, and Anzu sighed.  "Yugi?"

         "Right here?"

         "Well, we have an audience to please…"

         Yugi grinned.  "I'm not about to object."

         They kissed lightly, and the gang let out a collective hoot. 

         "All right, Yugi!"

         "I'll miss you," said Yugi.  His face was red.

         "I'll miss you too."

         "Think of you every day…"

         "Every single day."

         "How sweet," whispered Jonouchi to Seto.

         A crackle from the intercom, and Anzu sighed.  "It's time for me to go."  She hefted her bag onto her shoulder.

         "Bye!"  
         "See ya!"  
         "Don't get mixed up with any American guys!"

         "We'll expect to see you this Christmas!"

         "Love you!"

         Anzu waved.  "Goodbye, everyone!  It's been great!"


	55. Forever By Your Side

**Smile******

****

**Part Two******

****

by Lethe

****

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Forever by Your Side**

**            ----**

Why is it that whenever I imagine Jou and Seto at the movies, Seto is always sitting on the right?

            I actually am not very fond of Dexter's Lab… and I don't watch Tenchi Muyo… but hey, ::shrugs:: whatever.

            Auuh!  I went to NYC over the weekend, and it was awesome!  The Pokemon Center was **_so cool_**!!! ::hearts::

            ----

            "You scum!  I, Pickleman, shall take revenge upon your heinous misdeeds!"

            "Hahahaha!!!  You shall never destroy me!  Bonbon Blast!!!"

            "No!  Pickleman!"

            "Do not worry… Ketchup Girl…"

            Seto's eye twitched.  Why had they chosen this movie?  Why had that Scuttlebot movie even rated a sequel?  

            Jonouchi's fingers slipped further into his and he remembered.

            …_Some things can be lived through, I suppose…_

"Jou," he whispered over the shouts of Pickleman and the Caped Candy.

            "Hmm?"

            "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

            Jonouchi grinned.  "Oh, never."

            Seto took Jonouchi's shoulder and pulled him closer.  "I love you."

            "I love you too, Seto…"  Jou nuzzled into Seto's side.

            A loud whistle from the back – and they snapped apart, blushing.

            --

            "How do you do this problem?"

            "That one?  That's easy!" he exclaimed cheerfully, grabbing a pencil and scribbling on the paper.  "See, the quadratic equation is x equals negative b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four times a times c over two times a, right?"

            "Um… I guess?"

            "See, a is this number here.  And b is this one.  Which means…"

            "C is this one?"

            "Right on!" 

            "Okay, so I would…" 

            "You would substitute them into the equation," said Mokuba proudly.  "Darn, I'm good."

            Shizuka laughed.  "Right."

            Mokuba sighed then.  "It's sad, though."

            "What?"

            "We haven't been able to plot anything lately."

            "I know!" said Shizuka.  "Of course, that's because…"

            "They've gotten together on their own now," finished Mokuba.

            "I wonder how far they've gotten, though?" said Shizuka with a devious grin.  Mokuba's grew to match hers.

            "I think it's time we put my brother's technology to good use…" said Mokuba wickedly.  "To the lab, Dee Dee!"  
            "Heyyy!  You should be Dee Dee!"  
            "Nuh uh," said Mokuba, shaking his head.  "You can be Dexter next time, though, okay?"

            Shizuka beamed.  "Okay.  And after that, I'm going to be Washu!"

            "Well, then, I'll be the guy from Flubber."  Mokuba stuck out his tongue.

            "Race you downstairs!"

            "No fair!  No fair!"

            --

            "So…" said Jonouchi, twirling his spoon through the bowl of ice cream and taking a big bite.  "That was fun."

            Seto nodded.  "The movie itself didn't interest me, though."

            Jonouchi stared at him.  "You too?!  I just chose the movie because I thought _you liked the last one!"_

            Seto spat out the water he had been drinking, and Jonouchi laughed.  "Now _there's_ something you don't see every day."

            The dark look Seto threw at him was unrivaled by any other.  "You won't see it ever again, either!"

            "I should hope not," said Jou mournfully, looking down at his shirt.  "You got my clothes all wet."

            "Exaggeration, pup," said Seto.  "I only got your shirt wet.  And besides, you deserved it."

            "I'd throw my ice cream at you, if it didn't taste so good," said Jonouchi after another bite.

            Seto rolled his eyes.

            "It really does!  Try some," said Jonouchi, proffering his laden spoon.

            "All right," said Seto mildly.  Jonouchi grinned and put his spoon to Seto's lips.

            "Good?"

            Seto nodded.  "Good."

            "Too bad there's none left now," said Jonouchi.  "If there were, I'd share it with you."

            Seto smiled and leaned over the table.  He kissed Jonouchi.

            "Next best thing, huh?" said Jonouchi.

            "_The_ best thing."

            --

            "_Why am I hanging out with you?" he grumbled.  With his arms draped comfortably over the park bench, though, Otogi didn't take Honda seriously.  He looked too comfortable to be complaining._

            "Because I'm the love of your life and we're going to spend every minute we can together?" suggested Otogi lightly.

            "Hn.  You're the love of my life now?"

            "If I'm not, I'm going to be soon," said Otogi.

            "I'm sure."  Honda closed his eyes and sighed.  "The sun feels warm."

            "What did you expect, genius?"

            "That's my line," said Honda.  "Besides, you know what I mean anyway."

            "It has been getting chillier lately, hasn't it?" said Otogi.

            "Yeah…" agreed Honda.

            Otogi stretched, catlike, and stood.  Honda immediately jumped up.  "Are we going?"

            "If you want to," said Otogi.  "I just didn't feel like sitting any more, after all the time we spent in that restaurant."

            "And yet the sun is still up.  Yes, summer is truly amazing," said Honda.

            "That it is."

            Honda raised an eyebrow.  "Did you just say 'that it is'?"

            Otogi slapped his own forehead lightly.  "Oops.  I guess I should cut back on the anime."

            "Heh.  Whatever.  It kinda suits you… kinda."

            Otogi grinned.  "More than it suits Jonouchi, I'd bet."

            Honda was quiet.

            Then Otogi hit his head again, harder.  "Ah, I shouldn't have said that…"

            "Forget it," said Honda.  "It's okay."

            Otogi looked closely at Honda.  "Hiroto, are you all right?"

            "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" said Honda.  Otogi would have believed him, had Honda's voice not risen about a decibel.

            "Are you _feeling all right?" clarified Otogi.  "What do you feel towards Jonouchi?"_

            "I… well, it's weird…" Honda sank back onto the bench.  Otogi followed.

            "It's all right," said Otogi.  "You can tell me."

            "I mean… you and I have been on dates, and I honestly have fun, but sometimes… well, it hurts."

            "I would be surprised if you didn't hurt every now and then," said Otogi in a quiet voice.  "Getting over somebody can be rough."

            "Yeah, I'm sure you know all about it," said Honda.

            Otogi smiled sadly.  "No, as a matter of fact, I don't.  But I'd like to."

            Honda glanced sharply at him.  "You would?"

            "Not first-hand, of course, but I can hear about it from you."

            Honda actually smiled then, and Otogi looked at him in surprise.  This smile was something new.  He had seen Honda smile before, true, but wasn't it usually that joking grin he shared with his friends? or the triumphant, laughing smile as he completed a tough assignment? or the forced smile when he was fibbing to Shizuka and he knew it? There were more than he could name... but he had seen them.

 Otogi had thought he knew all of Honda's expressions, and here he was, realizing that maybe – maybe – there was more to this person than met the eye.  He was seeing the true Honda, he realized.  All barriers down, all defenses cast aside.  Hiroto trusted him.

            Unless it was another layer, and the real Honda was still hidden underneath…

            --

            "Summer's almost over," said Kaiba.

            Jou sighed exaggeratedly.  "Thanks for reminding me.  You would just brighten up any party, wouldn't you?"

            "Sorry," said Seto – Jonouchi marveled inwardly at how much he had changed since last fall – "but I was thinking…"

            "You?  Think?"

            "Yes, me."  Seto raised an eyebrow.  "I do enough thinking for the entire city of Domino."

            "Yeah, yeah…" said Jou.

            "In any case… have you made a decision?"

            "Hm?"

            "College," said Seto.  "What are you going to do with your life?"

            "Be with you forever," mumbled Jonouchi, snuggling into Seto's side.

            Seto smiled tenderly before shoving Jonouchi away.  "It's not naptime yet, pup."

            "Aww!" protested Jonouchi.

            "You have to answer."

            "Well, uh…" said Jonouchi.  "To tell the truth…"


	56. Forever Loving You

**Smile******

****

**Part Two******

****

by Lethe

****

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Forever Loving You**

            -------

            Finally.

            It is done.

            Thank you all so much for standing by me for this long!  I couldn't have kept writing it without you, honestly.  Thanks to all of you!  Happy holidays!  I hope that you will keep smiling always.  ::nods::

            I almost started crying while I was writing this chapter. ^^;; I'm so soft.

            But this doesn't mean I've stopped writing Jou/Seto, far from it…

            And who knows?  Maybe I'll write a Part Three someday.

            Hugs and cookies.

            Please enjoy.

            --------

_            "Yami…" whispered Yugi._

_            "What's wrong, Aibou?" came the quiet reply.  Yami's image took shape in a shimmer of light.  Tearstains glittered on his unreal cheeks._

_            Yugi threw his arms around Yami, sobbing.  "Don't do that ever again!  Please!  I didn't know that you liked Anzu, I really-"           _

_            "Yugi."_

_            Yugi stopped._

_            "I don't feel that way for Anzu.  You can stop worrying about that, all right?"_

_            Yugi blinked.  "You… don't?"_

_            "No," said Yami.  He took Yugi's shoulders and looked him solemnly in the eyes.  "I will tell you everything, I promise, but right now I don't want you to miss Anzu's flight."_

_            Yugi's eyes widened.  "Shoot!"_

            "You promised," said Yugi stubbornly.  "Don't you remember?"

            "I remember, Yugi," sighed Yami.  _But I don't want you to be upset.  _

_            I also remember the feeling of loneliness…_

Yugi stepped closer to Yami, glaring good-naturedly into the spirit's crimson eyes – not realizing the turmoil this caused inside of his other half.  "You wouldn't break a promise, would you?"

            "No…" said Yami reluctantly.  He feared that his voice would betray him; no, it held still.

            "Exactly."  Yugi crossed his arms.  "So tell me!  You told me that you would tell me everything!"

            _Where to begin?  How much to tell?_

_            I must keep my promise._

            "Yugi, I said before that I don't feel…" He searched his mind for words to express himself.  "I don't feel _that way towards Anzu."_

            Yugi blinked.  "You were lying?"

            "No!  No, I wasn't lying."  Yami sighed again.  

            Yugi watched him carefully.  Yami seemed to be slowly gathering something into himself.  Courage?  Strength?  For what?  _Why do you pause?_

_            I need to tell you, Yugi,_ came his wordless reply.  _I need to find a way to tell you._

_            Tell me what?_

            Yami finally opened his eyes, looking directly into Yugi's.  How strange, he thought in the moment before he spoke, before he sealed the moment when their lives would drift – to each other?  or away?  He couldn't know – how strange, he thought, that their eyes were so different.  Yugi's were rounder, more innocent somehow even though Yami shared the boy's knowledge of the world and even his body.  The amethyst eyes were calmer… less demanding… accepting.  Yami knew that his own eyes were quite the opposite, and marveled, in that one moment, upon the fact.  

            He didn't know that, in that moment, Yugi's thoughts were the same…

            He spoke, and the voice seemed not to be his own as it came forth almost against his will.  Rather like the feeling he had when Yugi was in control and speaking, moving.  Why were his thoughts traveling so?  He was afraid to see the world plainly.

            He spoke, and Yugi's innocent amethyst eyes that he had longed to protect widened.  He could see emotions beginning to conflict and collide within them, and he knew he had changed the boy somehow.

            But for better or worse?  What would result?

            Would he be alone again?

            He spoke the words and didn't want to hear the answer that would come.

            "Yugi… the one I love is you."  His voice dropped to a whisper as he choked on his words.  "I'm sorry."

            --

            _"Have you made a decision?"_

_            "Hm?"_

_            "College," said Seto.  "What are you going to do with your life?"_

_            "Be with you forever," mumbled Jonouchi, snuggling into Seto's side._

_            Seto smiled tenderly before shoving Jonouchi away.  "It's not naptime yet, pup."_

_            "Aww!" protested Jonouchi._

_            "You have to answer."_

_            "Well, uh…" said Jonouchi.  "To tell the truth…"_

            "To tell the truth, I actually have been thinking about it," said Jonouchi.  

            "I suppose that's good," said Seto annoyedly.  "But what have you been thinking?"

            Jonouchi gulped, and he spoke almost too quickly for Seto to comprehend.  "Well actually I've been thinking that I might want to go to America because I-"

            "Hold it!" said Seto.  "Slow down, pup."

            Jonouchi took a deep breath.  "Um, I've been thinking that I'd like to go to an American college.  I know the language well enough to get around, I think, and it would help me learn…"

            "But you can take English courses here, can't you?" said Seto confusedly.

            "Yeah…that's not the only reason, though.  I want to get out, explore, be on my own for a while.  There are some courses that they offer there that interest me…" Jou trailed off.  Seto's eyes were hurt.  He really didn't understand.  "It's not that I don't want to be with you, just… well…"

            "What are you going to do with your life?" repeated Seto quietly.

            "Um, maybe write, be a photographer… I don't know yet.  And that's why I want to go."

            "Why does it have to be there?"

            "This is going to sound really stupid," warned Jou.

            Seto smiled slightly.  "I think I've made myself immune to your stupid statements by now, Katsuya."

            He laughed.  "Good one.  I, uh, want to know that I'm not… well, not entirely dependent on you, you know?  I want to go, and make a good person of myself, and come back knowing that… I'm worthy of you."

            _Knowing that I'm smart enough not to be just dead weight by your side, that I can make you smile even brighter…_

            Kaiba's smile was sad.  "I understand.  You know, though, that I will think the highest of you no matter what?"

            _Of course._

_            And I of you._

_            That's why I have to go._

            "Yeah.  But I want to be worth those thoughts.  And when I come back… I'll be older… so can we…?"

            It took him a moment to comprehend – so unlike the Kaiba of months past! – but he did, and ruffled Jou's hair.  "I love you, Katsuya."

            "I love you too," said Jou, leaning against Seto again.  This time, he wasn't pushed away.

            They didn't notice the small, silvery creature that was standing against the door.

            

--

            "Katsuya never told me that," said Shizuka in surprise, watching the video feed.

            "Well, Seto seems to be taking it well, doesn't he?" said Mokuba with a laugh.

            Shizuka returned his laugh.  "Oh, yes!"  
            "Wow.  I didn't know you could kiss like _that_…"

            "I wonder if it's actually comfortable?"

            "Not to mention the whole breathing thing."

            "Eww, you're right!  How do they…?"

            Shizuka's question was answered when the two blurry figures pushed away from each other, gasping loudly.  She and Mokuba burst into a giggling fit.

            "And they're back at it!"

            They leaned towards the screen.

            Then the brown-haired figure, upon breaking away next, looked around the room.

            It gave a loud curse, getting off of the couch.

            And the screen became static.

            --

            "I'll miss you," said Seto.  He hugged Jonouchi tightly, and the group whistled.

            Honda grinned.  "Say hi to Anzu for me if you get the chance."

            "Yeah, yeah."

            "Did you pack your toothbrush?  Hairbrush?  Underw-"

            "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jonouchi cut Shizuka off quickly.  He gave her a hug.  "Don't worry, I'll stay in touch."

            "You'd better!" said Yugi.  He smiled lightly.  It seemed as though the boy had changed over the past few weeks, somehow – become more serious?  quiet? – but not too much.  Jou wasn't worried.  He figured Yugi was just growing up or whatever.  Heh.  Maybe he would get taller.

            "We're going to be visiting every chance we get, so you'd better not mess around!" piped Mokuba heartedly.  

            "Who, me?" said Jonouchi.  They all laughed.

            "Hey, you okay, Kaiba?" said Otogi, looking at the brunette in concern.  

            "I'm fine," said Seto.  A tear had slipped unbidden down his cheek.  "Just fine."

            Jonouchi turned to hug Kaiba again, and neither seemed willing to let go.  Then Jonouchi remembered something.

            Seto sighed as Jonouchi started rummaging through his pockets.  Jou produced a folded sheet of paper, and handed it to him.

            "What is…?" said Seto, unfolding the sheet of paper.

            "Not now!" said Jou.  He blushed.  "When I'm gone, okay?"

            Seto folded it back and put it in his own pocket.  "All right."

            "Now, Honda," said Jonouchi in a businesslike manner, "I'm trusting you to keep everyone from going crazy while I'm gone."

            "Oh, great," mumbled Otogi.  "You're trusting _him_?  Domino will have burned down within the week."  

            Honda gave him a look, and Otogi grinned, squeezing his hand.  "What?  I didn't say anything!"

            Jonouchi sighed.  "I'd better get on the plane.  I hope there are some good movies showing."

            "Good luck, Jou," said Seto.  "You know that if you need anything…"

            "I know."  He turned, walking away.

            He looked back.

            Seto nodded.  "Go."

            Jou found his courage and continued.

            He didn't look back again.

            --

            Alone again, Seto slowly unfolded the paper.

            He read it, and then read it again.

            Through the tears…

            …he smiled.

            __

            --

Now that you've smiled 

_Softly you speak_

_Treading on this sacred ground_

_We are both new here_

_But we will find the way_

_We can guide each other through_

_And when you stumble_

_I shall catch you_

_When the light burns out_

_I shall hold you_

_And tell you all the things_

_That I know you need to hear_

_And we won't fear_

_This new place_

_For it is of our own creation_

_The bridge between our hearts_

_We shall not feel sorrow_

_We shall not be separated _

_And the flame shall forever flicker_

_The light will not falter_

_Yet I shall still hold you_

_For now that you've smiled_

_I shall never let you go_

_I shall do all I can_

_To cause you to smile again_

_Forever by your side_

_Forever loving you…_

            --

            The pen stopped moving across the page.  He put it down and closed the small, blue-and-white book – the book of his heart – softly.

            He brushed a stray strand of brown hair away from his face and placed the book upon his shelf.  A faint scent drifted through the window.  Apples?  Jonouchi would be craving pie; he knew it.

            Through his tears, he smiled.

            "Mokuba?  Let's play!"

            "Yay!  You're the best!"

            _The journal you gave me, so long ago…_

            _It's full, love._

_            But our life together will begin… _

            ---

            end

            ---


End file.
